Smoakin' Heroes Shorts
by Ellabee15
Summary: One shots and shorts pairing Felicity with different comic book characters.
1. Felicity Smoak-Tony Stark

Tony braced himself as he walked into the penthouse, stepping out of his iron suit, he saw Felicity sitting on the couch. "In my defense-"

"Sit." She wasn't having it tonight. He sat across from her. She didn't look up, but continued typing on her phone. He sat in silence, waiting for her to say something. Finally she looked up. "I get that you need to be the hero. That you are a battery only powered by the adoration of the masses. I understand, but our daughter, your daughter does not." She crossed her arms. "You said you'd try."

Tony looked at the table. "I did."

"Really?" Felicity said. "Because our little girl looked out at the audience tonight at her science fair only to find an empty seat where her father should have been." Her voice became hushed. "And I don't need to remind you how awful that feels."

He hung his head. The weight of both their absent fathers heavy on their shoulders. He remembered birthdays, Christmases, and yes, science fairs where he would wait for Howard Stark to make an appearance…for nothing. He'd done what he'd sworn he'd never do; he'd become his dad. Then, as if the universe didn't believe he'd suffered enough, Felicity twisted the knife in further.

"Tony, I love you, but I can't keep letting you do this to our daughter."

Tony looked up in alarm. She couldn't mean it. "Baby-" he began, reaching for her, but she stood and walked out of the room. Tony stared at the empty space she'd just vacated, his hand still reaching for her. He took a few steadying breaths before getting up and following. The sight that met him when he entered their bedroom, threatened to tear his heart in two. The suitcase. The suitcase she'd bought months ago as a warning was out of the closet and open on the bed. It was mostly full. She must have begun packing it the second they'd come home from the science fair. She was sitting next to it, staring at its contents.

"Felicity." He choked. She didn't respond. "Damn it, look at me."

"If I look at you, I'll fall for it again." Felicity murmured. "You'll make promises; I'll listen to you because there's nothing more I want than for this to work, but the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again." She was shaking slightly. "And when it comes to you I am undeniably insane."

"So you're leaving." He said.

"I need time and space. I think you need it too." She looked up at him. "I'm not asking for the world. I'm just asking that you show up when you say you will. The fate of the world wasn't at stake, because Rhodey, an active member of the avengers, somehow managed to make it to the school." She stood. "It's spring break. I'm taking her to Malibu for a week."

"And after?" Tony asked.

"I bought an apartment in Peter's building." Felicity murmured. "It's close enough to her school and you know how much she loves her uncle spidey."

Tony closed his eyes.

"Where is Marie?"

"In her room." Felicity still wouldn't look at him. Tony left the room and went to his daughter's door. Opening it softly, he peeked inside. She was bundled underneath her blankets, but he knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Pro-tip." He said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "If you're planning on reading past bedtime," he plucked the glasses off her nose, "find a better place to hide these than on your face." Her responding giggles were muffled by her pillow. She opened her eyes, grinning up at him. "What are you reading anyway," he reached under her pillow. "A book? Ew."

"Mommy says tablets before bed are bad for my brains development." Marie declared. "And for my eyes."

Tony smiled as she reached for her glasses.

"Did you get the bad guys?" She asked, slipping them back on her nose. A rush of guilt ran through him, she was only 7 and she already knew if he skipped out on something it was because of his side job.

"Yeah." He said. "We got them. Uncle Stevie made them cry."

"Good." She said.

"How was the science fair?"

She jumped out bed and rushed to her desk. He noted, with amusement that she'd paired her favorite Iron man pajamas with her tutu. She grabbed a large trophy. "First place!"

"That's great, jelly bean." He murmured, as she handed him the trophy.

"Mommy said we were going to Malibu…" she paused. "and that you're not coming."

Tony closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to bully his way onto the trip, but he knew that would hurt more than it would help. Was there anything he could do to make this right? He heard himself answer his daughter. "Daddy's got work here, jelly bean." He sounded just like Howard and it made him sick. So he added; "I'll see you as soon as you get back."

Felicity had just come into the doorway. Tony looked at her and added; "I promise." There was a flicker of fear on Felicity's face. She knew the weight of unkept promises.

"Mommy!" Marie turned to Felicity and the fearful expression melted to one of amusement.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I…am…sleeping." Marie's face turned red with embarrassment. "This is all a dream."

Felicity shook her head as Tony laughed.

"You need to work on your stories, kiddo." He said.

"No she does not." Felicity retorted and for a second they were a family again. Tony picked Marie up, and Felicity pulled back the blanket to prepare to tuck her in.

"Stay. I had a nightmare and…I need you to stay." Marie insisted, clutching him when he tried to put her to bed. "You too mommy, stay…together."

They looked at each other, both understanding the unspoken plea in their daughter's words. She knew…she was too smart; it was the problem of having two brilliant parents. Tony sat next to her. "Okay, Jelly bean." He waited until Marie was nestled against him before patting the spot on the bed next to her. "Mommy?" He asked.

Felicity hesitated for only a second before getting in on the other side.

"The monsters can't beat Iron Man." She said, kissing Marie on the forehead. She was conflicted, he knew and he also knew she hadn't abandoned the idea of leaving. Tony was content to stay in this moment, but the weight of the packed suitcase in the other room would not leave him alone. Even as Marie dropped into a deep sleep, he stared at the ceiling.

"I love you." He said, a last ditch plea to try to get her to stay.

There was silence, then Felicity softly whispered. "I know."


	2. Felicity Smoak-Sam Wilson

"Smoak." Sam growled, stalking through the base. The Secret Avengers, as Wanda insisted on calling them (and not Scott it is not cool stop encouraging her), had set up shop in an old Wakandan military base that T'Challa had given them. After about 2 weeks, Felicity Smoak had swept in with her brains, babble, and adorable habit of dropping double entendres. Sam had been wary at first (why did Cap trust her enough to let her on to their secret secret base and how did they know each other again?). That's when Clint oh so casually left a file in his room. Felicity Meghan Smoak, granddaughter of one Rose Barnes. Baby sister of one James Buchanan Barnes. So Uncle Stevie (as everyone now called him) was giving her a place to crash. She was running from something, but what she hadn't shared with anyone except her grand uncle when she visited the palace lab.

Felicity was great,Sam mused...until she took his stuff.

"I want Red Wing back and I want him back now." He called out, sticking his head into the gym. Unsurprisingly she wasn't there, but he was desperate. Where was she? She wasn't in the computer room, she wasn't in the mess hall, and she wasn't in the barracks she and Wanda had converted into their personal apartment/zen space.

"Something wrong?" Wanda asked, looking into the gym.

"Your roommate stole Red Wing." Sam glared. "Where is she?"

"Did you try the lab?" Wanda suggested.

"There's a lab?" Sam muttered. "Thought this was a military base."

"The Wakandans are a very advanced people, Falcon." Scott was walking by, eating an apple. "They believe in a balance between warrior and sage." He smirked at the incredulous looks on Wanda and Sam's faces.

"Are you high?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm enlightened." Scott replied. "Once you get over their scariness, the Dora Milaje are pretty chatty."

"The lab." Sam prompted.

"Downstairs, take a left at the armory." Wanda said. "Scott, tell me; why have the Dora Milaje not destroyed you?"

Sam walked away before hearing Scott's answer.

"FELICITY." He shouted as he made his way to the lab. "I will hunt you down and I will show no mercy." He pushed the door open and immediately swallowed his next words. Felicity was sitting on the floor in front of a table in the lab...crying. Sam knelt next to her. "So...I feel like an asshole." Felicity wiped her eyes and looked away, not responding. He continued. "Here I was, ready to be mad at you, but..." he looked over at the tablet in her hands. Havenrock...of course. Steve had mentioned her work with the Green Arrow (judging by his disappointed face Uncle Stevie did not like the guy). Because of the Sokovia accords, the government had released the information that the Havenrock attack had been collateral in a war with a crazy guy named Damien Darhk. She must have been involved. He knew the look on her face well enough. Guilt, horror. How many people at the VA wore that same expression?

"Wanna talk about it?" He said. "I promise a warmer reaction than Barnes."

A grimace, which qualified as an entry level smile. She looked at her fingers, then slowly began an explanation.

"After...Darhk was gone...I...Steve called and said he'd found Bucky." She shrugged. "I...came here as fast as I could."

"You didn't launch that nuke." He said.

"No," her voice was detached. "I just pointed it at a town full of innocents."

"You just think that because you're a good person with a conscience." Sam said. "If you were the type of person who dropped nuclear missiles on people, I guarantee you wouldn't be down here, crying in this..." he looked around. "Very fancy lab." He whistled. "Damn, I need to get Catman's job. I want the type of money that lets a guy have buildings like this, just lying around."

Another partial smile "Catman?"

"Dude dresses like a Cat. He's Catman."

"Guess that makes you Pigeonman." She murmured. Sam grinned.

"There she is." He nudged her. She smiled for real this time.

"I borrowed Red Wing for a bit. I thought fixing him up would keep my mind off things." She pointed up at the table above them. "I stabilized the wings and make his turns sharper. He also has a stealth mode now." She gave him a small smile. "And a party mode."

She grabbed the watch he used to control Red Wing and hit a button. Prince's Let's go crazy began playing. Sam looked over at her. She was shyly smiling, waiting for his response.

"I could kiss you." He said. "But I should get off of this floor, my butt's falling asleep." He got up and held out his hand for her. "And I forgive you for stealing him." He grinned.

"I fixed him." Felicity muttered

"True." Sam said. "How about I make it up to you with flying lessons?"

"I sort of have this thing about heights." She muttered.

"No worries." Sam said. "It's a whole new world up there." He winced as she grinned. "Aladdin jokes aside. Just one thing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We've got a group therapy thing going. Cap, Barton and Wanda, they all have baggage. You need to join in."

He expected her to resist, but she nodded. "I...could use a hug now...if that's okay."

Sam opened his arms. She stepped in and as he held her, Sam selfishly hoped that one day they could do this without prompting from guilt or nuclear disasters. He waited for her to pull away first.

"Is this hug going on too long?" Felicity asked.

"Hmmm depends if you want to let go." Sam said.

"I sort of like being in your arms." Felicity said. Then pulled away abruptly "I mean...oh god." She cleared her throat. "I'll just go see what's up with dinner." She practically ran from the lab. Sam looked over at Red Wing.

"That's right." he said.

"How long do you think it's going to take Barnes to kill you?" Clint came out of the vents. "You know: when he comes out of the freezer and finds out that you're flirting with his sister's grand daughter."

Sam snorted. "I have tons of time to figure that out." He replied.

"Uh huh." Clint said. "But what are you going to do when I tell Cap?"

Sam paled. "Barton..." the archer saluted and walked out of the room. "BARTON"


	3. Felicity Smoak-Peter Parker

**_AN:THIS IS ANDREW GARFIELD NOT TOM HOLLAND. I love love love looooooooove Tom Holland as spiderman, but he is a child. Also his version would bring in the MCU, which would be complicated for a short._**

 ** _That being said, this isn't really a romantic pairing per say, more of a character interaction._**

 ** _The set up is that Ray comes back from his legends of tomorrow time travel thingy and reveals that he's alive and forces the board to appoint him and Felicity as Co CEOs. Felicity returns to Palmer Tech and does actually get out of the lair, focusing her energy on running the company and trying to make sure that the implants are made readily available to those who need them._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I want to keep him." Ray declared as he walked into Felicity's office. Felicity looked up from her desk and frowned. Ray was practically bouncing with excitement. Felicity sighed.

"He's a person." She said. "You can't keep him because he's not a houseplant." Ray had been raving about a new intern that they'd gotten for their summer innovators internship. The kid was apparently a genius and Ray came in every day to sing his praises. He was apparently amazing, spectacular and the ultimate intern. She shook her head in amusement. "What miracle did Saint Peter perform today?" she asked.

Ray launched into a story about how Peter had attempted to create a fiber that would be strong enough to hold up large weights while remaining flexible. The head of the interns, a guy named Morris, had laughed the idea off…and apparently had walked in that morning to find his desk hanging from the ceiling…being held up with the supposedly impossible fiber. Ray was waving a sample of it in Felicity's face. "We need him." He said. "We neeeeeeed him."

"He needs to graduate first." Felicity said. "and I'm sure if he's as good as you say he is every company in the country will want him." She paused as Ray got a strange look on his face. "Ray…what did you do?"

"I invited him to lunch so we can seal the deal and he's coming up here now to meet you." Ray said quickly.

"Ray." Felicity groaned.

"It'll be fun." Ray said. "He's a cool kid."

"I'd be more convinced if you stopped referring to him as a kid." Felicity muttered as she heard the elevator ding. A tall, slim guy walked out of the elevator and nervously looked around. Felicity glared at Ray. "Are you sure he's in college?" she hissed. "Because while I may not respect vigilante laws, I do have very strong opinions on child labor."

"Yes." Ray said.

"uh huh, how old is he?" She crossed her arms as Peter came into the outer office.

"21." Ray whispered back.

Peter walked into the office and waved nervously. "Hi…I'm Peter…Parker…Peter Parker."

"Felicity Smoak." She stood and walked around her desk, holding out her hand. "Ray's been gushing about you….can you vote?"

He smiled as he ducked his head. "Ever since 2012." He replied. "You're a lot shorter than I'd thought you be…that was totally the wrong thing to say, please don't fire me."

Felicity bit back a smile. He was cute; she could see why Ray was looking into adoption papers. Ray turned away from them and answered his phone.

"Sorry…" He said, looking over at them. "I have a….thing."

"A thing?" Felicity asked as he walked to the door.

"A thing." Ray confirmed.

"An I have to be there thing?" Felicity asked. She hadn't gone back to the lair after they'd taken down Darhk, trying to build a life outside of the team, but if Ray was being called in, it was probably a big issue. Ray shook his head.

"I got it covered." He said. Felicity nodded, trying not to feel disappointed. She shook herself and turned back to Peter.

"Sorry about that, it's a busy day." She said. Peter nodded.

"So I'm guessing lunch is off then." He murmured.

Felicity smiled. "Have you ever had Big Belly Burger?" she asked, grabbing her purse.

Peter gaped at her before quickly answering. "Um…no…I …we don't have those in New York." Felicity smiled.

"Then that's where we'll go." She motioned for him to follow. "Come on, I don't bite."

* * *

"So…how are you liking Star City?" She asked when they got their food.

"It's different." He replied. "My aunt was really worried when I told her that I got the internship…which isn't a good way to convince you that I'm not lying about my age."

Felicity laughed. "You live with your aunt?"

"Yeah. We can't afford housing." He said. "Which is why this internship is great because it's fully funded." He looked at her nervously. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Felicity smiled. "While I'd love to take credit, I can't say I had anything to do with it; I don't make the internship decisions." She paused. "Ray really likes you. He called this lunch because he wanted me to meet you so I could support his decision to offer you a position after you graduate."

Peter choked on his fries. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Yeah." Felicity smiled. "You seem like a smart guy; Peter….which is why I'm confused as to what you're doing here."

Peter looked guilty. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Star City is…" Felicity leaned back in her chair. "Well it's no secret that it's not the ideal place to live. You have the world at your feet. Why Palmer Tech?"

Peter cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Well…um…because of you." He looked at the table.

Felicity blinked at him. "M-Me?"

"Yeah." Peter looked up shyly. "You're…amazing. I'm really trying hard not to freak out because." He motioned in front of him. "Felicity Freakin' Smoak is sitting in front of me."

"I feel like you're sucking up because I just said you might have a job here." Felicity said.

"No." Peter said. "It's true, I swear." He covered his face. "Oh god how do I explain this without sounding like a creepy stalker? You're…kind of an inspiration to me. I read about your accident and that you saved a large number of your employees from being fired and that you tried to have the tech that made you walk again be available to those who needed it-"

"Yeah, well that didn't end up well for me." Felicity interrupted. "Seeing as they voted me out. The only reason I'm co CEO now is because Ray came back from the dead and basically forced them to give me the title."

"You did what's right." Peter insisted. "You're using tech to help people and that's what science should be; pursuing knowledge to make life better, not worrying about profit margins. Even now you're trying to lower the prices to make the implants affordable." He grinned.

Felicity couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He reminded her of herself when she'd first come to work at Queen Consolidated. Full of dreams of improving the world; she was still trying, but she'd realized that it was a lot harder than previously anticipated.

"So…" Peter said. "You're kind of my hero and if I haven't completely scared you off I would be honored to be offered a job here."

Felicity nodded. "Well Ray wants to keep you and….I think you're sweet."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You guys make it sound like I'm a puppy or something."

"Sorry." Felicity said.

"I'm used to it." He sighed. "I was kicked around a lot in high school because I look younger than I am."

"Well I better get you back to the lab." Felicity checked her phone. "I'm pretty sure Morris is going to be looking for ways to get back at you for suspending his desk." She grinned. "If you don't mind I'd like to read your notes on how you created that fiber."

Peter nodded.

* * *

Felicity walked into her office about 3 days later. She hadn't slept the night before and she hoped work would take her mind off the noise that her brain was creating. She opened the door and sighed heavily.

"You okay?" A voice said.

"What the-" She jumped. Peter was sitting on the couch in front of her desk. She clutched her chest. "Peter. What are you doing here?"

He held up a stack of paper. "I brought you my notes. Ray said I should just wait here…I'm sorry I should have called. Well I would have, but I don't have your number and that was not a play to get your number." He held up the notes and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Felicity cleared her throat. "Yeah why?"

"You're crying."

Felicity touched her face. "Oh…crap." She closed her eyes. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." She wiped her eyes.

Peter stood and came closer, hesitating. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I…." Felicity bit her lip. "Well not nothing. It's just…today was supposed to be my wedding day." She hung her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why didn't you stay home?" Peter asked.

"Because the board is just looking for a reason to get rid of me and me skipping out for emotional issues just gives them more fuel to the fire." Felicity closed her eyes. Peter stood next to her, unsure what to do.

"This is usually when I would give someone a hug, but…"

Felicity coughed, taking the notes. "Thanks for bringing this up. I appreciate it."

Peter nodded, understanding the dismissal. Walking to the door, he paused. "For what it's worth." He said. "Whatever this guy did, he's an idiot for messing up a relationship with you."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "What makes you so sure that he was the one who messed up?"

Peter shrugged. "Call it intuition."

* * *

Felicity got out of her car to go to the coffee shop. She needed the extra caffeine if she wanted to stay awake to review those notes for the board meeting. How she had pulled so many allnighters helping Team Arrow, she wasn't sure. She was about a block from the shop when she heard a click from behind her. She froze.

"Give me the purse, then get in that alley."

She turned and looked at her attacker. He had a hood up, a hungry look in his gray eyes. She gulped. This wasn't good. She held out her purse and scanned the rooftops. No one on patrol. She had to handle this on her own. Remain calm, she told herself. Keep your cool and wait for your moment. He waved the gun in her face.

"I said get in the alley."

Something landed on the street lamp above them. They both looked up. There was a person, hanging upside down from the lamp. He had a red sweatshirt with a hood, zipped up over his face and black goggles covering his eyes.

"Dude, girls don't usually like guns." He said. "It makes it look like you're trying to over compensate for something. His voice was muffled by the covering on his face. Her attacker shot at him, but the man had already jumped out of the way. Swinging down, he held out his hand, a stream of white coming out and hitting the gun. It went flying through the air and was left dangling from the street lamp. Felicity gaped as the hooded figure landed.

"You're not the Green Arrow." The thief said, backing away.

"Well, duh." The hooded man said, motioning to his outfit. "Does this look like I'm trying to be Robin Hood." He looked over at Felicity. "Are all criminals this stupid?"

"Um…" felicity said, but he'd already turned around.

"Now." He shot another stream of the white…thing at the thief, sticking him to the wall. He walked up to him and grabbed the purse. "That's not yours." He crossed his arms. "Say you're sorry to the pretty lady."

"Go to hell."

"Um…rude." The hood replied.

"The fuck is this stuff?" The thief was struggling against the fiber... which held him fast.

"Still not sounding like an apology." The hood replied.

"You son of a –"

The cocky posture of the mask changed and he punched the man in the face, knocking him out.

Felicity tapped him on the shoulder. "Um…thanks and….who are you?"

He turned and looked over at her. Handing her her purse, he backed away. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." He said.

"Spider….man?" She frowned. There was something familiar about that voice. "Do I know you?"

"Definitely not." He said, way too quickly. "I'll um…see you around beautiful stranger who I have definitely not met before." He held up his arm and shot another stream of the white stuff and swung away.

"WAIT." Felicity shouted. She shook her head and grabbed her phone. "Just what we need another crazy masked, hooded idiot." She paused, about to dial Digg, when she glanced over at the white fiber that was holding the thief against the wall and groaned. She put away her phone. If she was right, and she was sure she was, she didn't want to bring the team into this.

"Not again." She muttered. "Why is it always me?"

* * *

When Peter walked into her office the next day, he had a big fake smile plastered on his face. Felicty rolled her eyes. Why was it always the worst liars that got into this life.

"Ms. Smoak." He said.

She stepped forward, smiling then smacked him on the head.

"Ow." He said, putting his hand on his head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." She said. "And do not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She held up a container. "This is a sample of the fiber you held up Morris' desk with and this…" She held up a second container, "is a sample of the fiber that the masked man who stopped an attack last night left behind." She tilted her head as Peter swallowed nervously. "See the difference? Spoiler alert, you can't. They're the same. Curtis confirmed it this morning."

Peter's eyes flickered nervously between the two samples. Then his face hardened. "That man was going to hurt you."

"I can handle myself."

"He had a gun, Felicity…Ms. Smoak." He corrected when Felicity shot him an annoyed look.

"I've learned to take down guys with guns, you haven't." She growled.

"Wait what?" Peter asked.

"Don't try to deflect. You're running around dodging bullets wearing a sweater that I'm sure isn't even bullet proof and black goggles…how do you even see?" She covered her face. "Peter you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I know it looks cool, that you want to help people, but there are other ways that won't get you killed."

"I have powers." Peter said.

Felicity blinked at him. "What?"

"I'm not a meta like the flash. I was…bitten by a radioactive spider and…" He shook his head. "I have faster reflexes, I'm really flexible and can climb walls and…" He shook his head. "Doing what I can do, I can't sit by. I…I know what happens when those who can do something stand by and do nothing." He glared at her. "You don't know anything about me, Felicity. I know exactly what I'm getting into. I'm doing this because with great power comes great responsibility."

Felicity exhaled slowly. There was something he wasn't telling her. She could recognize the quiet pain of a hidden tragic past. He had a motivation, a drive and there would be no way to convince him to back down.

She shook her head and walked over to the desk. Picking up the phone, she called Ray. "Hey. I need you to erase all records of Peter's fiber from the server. I'll explain later, just trust me. Also have Curtis take all samples out of our lab and take them Star labs." She paused. "I'm going there for the weekend." She hung up. "Come on." She motioned to Peter. He looked at her nervously.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I am taking you to a friend. If you're going to insist on being a hero all I can do is make sure you don't get yourself killed." She sighed. "This isn't Déjà vu it's a fucking time loop." She muttered

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She called Cisco. "Hey, grab your bullet proof fabric." She looked over at Peter. "I've got another one for you."

"Where are we going?" Peter asked when they got onto the elevator.

"To Central City."

His eyes widened. "Central?"

"Yup."

"So…this friend…"

"Yup." Felicity crossed her arms. "Spiderman." She muttered, shaking her head. "Let's just hope you don't get yourself squashed."


	4. Felicity Smoak-Bobby Drake

"Ms. Smoak."

She was going on a coffee run for the team when the deep voice made her pause. "Do I know you?" She asked turning towards the voice. The owner was a tall pale man with dark auburn hair and stubble He was handsome, in an approachable sort of way. His blues eyes twinkled as he took in her assessment.

"Not yet." He said. "And thank you, by the way; approachable is what I aim for."

Felicity closed her eyes. "I'm kinda in a rush, Mr…"

"Drake. Robert Drake, but you can call me Bobby." He flashed her a grin.

"Mr. Drake." She said. "Why do you know my name?"

"You're the CEO of a major fortune 500 company."

"Was." Felicity's interruption was clipped and icy. She didn't want to think of the humiliating circumstances of her removal. "Not anymore."

"Which is why you need my help." Bobby said, looking smug. "I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Felicity's phone went off; the team needed her back at the lair. "Well I'm refusing it." She said and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Bobby stood, stunned, staring at the place where Felicity had been standing. "What the hell just happened?"

Looks like that Drake charm isn't as powerful as it just to be. Jean said in his head. Bobby turned to the corner where she and Ororo were sitting and glared at them. He went to sit with them.

"I don't get it; she should have jumped on the opportunity." He grumbled.

"The opportunity?" Ororo said. "I think we should have sent Jean in. You were too focused on flirting and not on getting your point across."

"She's just very frustrated." Jean said, sipping her latte. "I could feel a lot of sadness…and guilt." She looked down at the coffee in front of her. "She's carrying a lot of weight after Havenrock." She paused. "I know how that feels."

Though Jean was better, the shadow of the Phoenix's actions still haunted her. Ororo put her hand on Jean's shoulder, then turned to Bobby. "We need to try again. It's what Charles would have wanted."

Bobby nodded. "Guess I better gear up for rejection number 2" He sighed.

* * *

Felicity was monitoring the Team's coms as they made their way to take down a weapons dealer.

"I though I'd just remind you that weapons dealers tend to have weapons so-"

"We'll be careful." Oliver said.

"No we won't." Digg interrupted. There was a sickening pause when Felicity felt a swooping sense of dread. "Because it looks like we're late to the party." Digg finished. Hacking the street cams, Felicity saw what he meant. The warehouse they'd suspected the dealer to be stationed in was caught in a mini wind vortex of some sort. Rain and lightning battered the structure. There were two women out side, both wearing black. One had white hair and was floating her hands up. The other had red hair and was holding her hands out. The second the dealers ran out they were thrown against the side of the warehouse and knocked out. The white haired woman slowly landed as the red headed woman lowered her hands. Then she looked over her shoulder at the street cam and winked directly at it.

"That's my cue." A voice said from behind her. Felicity whirled around to find Robert Drake standing behind her.

"Mr. Drake." She said, nervously.

"Bobby." He corrected.

"You do realize that my team can hear everything we're saying and they'll be making their way back here to kick your ass."

Bobby smiled. "They won't because they're probably too busy talking to my team." He pointed to screen where Oliver, Digg, and Thea were talking to the two mystery women. Felicity frowned when she noticed that Bobby was wearing a similar outfit to the two women. And that all three had an X somewhere on the leather.

"You're…you're one of the X men." Felicity said.

Bobby nodded. "That's Storm and Jean." He grinned. "I'm Ice Man."

Felicity blinked as she processed the information. "So you want an allaiance with Team Arrow?"

"No." Bobby said, sitting against the table. "No offense, but we can handle ourselves pretty well without you guys. I'm here to finish our conversation from earlier…well start it, really. You didn't give me much of a chance to talk before you walked away." He smiled as Felicity rolled her eyes. "It's about your implant."

Felicity froze. Did he plan on ripping it out of her?

"Judging from your terrified expression I can tell you've definitely arrived at a rational and not at all paranoid conclusion." Bobby commented.

"The last person who asked me about it sent a swarm of killer bees to try and assassinate me." Felicity countered. "It's not paranoia if someone's actually trying to kill you."

Bobby nodded. "This is true." He admitted. "But I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you get your company back." He smiled. "What if I told you I had the money and influence to not only reinstate you as CEO, but to ensure that you could continue with your plan of making the implants affordable to all who needed them?"

Felicity gaped at him. "I'd say my first impression of you was right."

"That I'm handsome in an approachable sort of way?" Bobby laughed.

Felicity covered her face and took a steadying breath before saying, "my second impression." She looked up. "You're crazy."

"Well I'm not crazy." Bobby reassured. "I am serious, though. My mentor, Charles Xavier, left a considerable amount of his fortune to give to charity. I, along with my two roommates, Ororo and Jean, are in charge of making sure the money goes to worthy causes." He smiled. "Charles was wheelchair bound after experiencing complications from a gunshot wound." He gave her a pointed look. "I believe you can relate. I'm sure he'd be overjoyed if the money went to making sure that your vision for the implants was carried out." He leaned forward. Felicity could tell that he was really passionate about this idea and that he'd put a lot of thought into the process. Which is why she was worried about how she could let him down gently.

"No offense," she said slowly. "But I don't think you have the pull to do that."

"I don't." Bobby agreed. "But," he looked over his shoulder, "he does." A tall blonde man stepped out of the shadows in a similar X uniform. As he walked closer, he opened a large set of white wings. Bobby gave Felicity a big grin as her jaw dropped.

"We really need to upgrade security." Felicity muttered.

The winged man came closer. "I'm Warren. Warren Worthington." He said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Of the San Francisco Worthingtons." He explained. "Specifically Worthington Industries. He walks into the board room and there's no way they say no."

"Are you an angel?" Felicity asked, blushing furiously as she met Warren's eyes.

"Why do they always say that?" Bobby grumbled. "He's definitely not, by the way. I should know. His room was next to mine growing up and the walls are thin."

Felicity stood and gaped at Warren's wings. "How do you hide these?"

"He folds them." Bobby said. "So…do we have a deal?"

Felicity looked at him. "Why me? You could walk in there tomorrow and get the company on board without me."

"True." Bobby said. "But it takes a special type of person to look at the most lucrative invention in recent history and decide that helping people is more important than making money." He shrugged. "It was your idea, you should be in charge." He smiled. "Here's my number." He handed her a card. "Call me when you're ready to say yes."

Her hand brushed hers and she felt a shiver. He grinned as she pulled away sharply.

"I did warn you." He said, his hand solidifying into a piece of ice. "They call me Ice Man."

"Well, Elsa." Felicity smirked as Bobby huffed, Warren laughed. "I'll think it over and get back to you."


	5. Felicity Smoak-Scott Lang

Felicity frowned as her computer buzzed. She was sitting at her desk at Palmer Tech. It was the warning system she put to prevent any micro intruders in case Ray tried to sneak into Palmer Tech without telling her, but Ray was off somewhere timetraveling. Hacking the ventilation system, she directed the wind current so whatever it was would fly straight to her office. Picking up a jar she walked to the vent and waited. A split second later a small object came shooting out of the vent. Felicity captured it in a jar and put a lid on it. The lid had small holes in it for air. She put the jar on her desk and looked inside. There was a small man in a red and silver suit...riding an ant.

"Well this qualifies as the weirdest thing I've seen today." She murmured.

"Um...hello." The man said. "Feeling like a science experiment right now. I could just grow and escape, but I don't want to get glass in your face and it's a pretty face...wow your eyes are gorgeous and large. So if I promise to give you an explanation will you let me out?"

Felicity frowned and nodded, opening the jar. He flew out, then grew to normal human size. The ant, thankfully, stayed ant size.

"Woo" he said, "nice trick with the air. How did you know I was there?"

Felicity frowned.

"Right. You still need to freak out. Yes, it is me, you can now show your excitement." He paused, clearly waiting for her to give some sort of reaction.

"Who are you?" She asked. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously?" He groaned. "I'm Ant-Man."

"Uh huh." Felicity said.

"I didn't come up with it." Ant-Man continued. "Though it is better than shrinking man or..." He trailed off. "The explanation of what I'm doing here...right...um...well. To put it simply; I'm here to steal from you." He held up his hands. "Now I know that sounds horrible, but I have a good reason. My boss has been monitoring Ray Palmer's work and has reason to believe that had it not blown up, he would have been close to creating a shrinking suit...sort of like this one. He thinks Palmer stole from him...so it's technically not stealing if Palmer stole it first." He cleared his throat. "Not to...speak ill of the dead."

Felicity crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason to not call security and have you thrown in jail."

"Because of my winning personality?" Ant-Man suggested.

"Doesn't change the fact that you just confessed to planning to commit a crime." Felicity retorted. "You're not a very good thief, are you?"

"No, it's why I got into the hero business...well that and that small bit of jail time."

"You got caught." Felicity said. "Shocking."

"Look, I just want to make sure that Palmer didn't steal his designs from my boss." He tilted his head. "By the way, can I just say how happy I am that you're walking again? I heard about your accident and..." he cleared his throat nervously. "I had to do some background checks on you before trying to pull off the plan...it wasn't stalking; it was recognizance."

"Ah, because that makes it better." Felicity said. "You know, it would be a lot easier to take you seriously if you weren't wearing that ridiculous helmet."

He laughed. "Sorry, I can't have you discovering my secret identity. I've got to protect my daughter."

Felicity shook her head. He was clearly new at the hero thing. She'd be happy to take him down a few pegs.

"First mistake." She said, crossing her arms. "Giving me the information that your boss made your suit. Something like that requires money and resources. So that means Stark, who if he made a shrinking suit would tell the world and definitely not share it. Next is Lex Luthor, but he'd never be sloppy enough to have an operative be caught. So we're left with Pym, Wayne, and Hammer. Now Hammer's in jail so..."

"Stop." Ant-Man said. "You really are smart."

"And I did all that without a computer." Felicity said. "Second mistake. You admitted that you were in jail, for robbery. Which means there's a record. Third, you mentioned you have a daughter. All I need to do is find an associate of either Wayne or Pym who has a record for robbery and a daughter. Poof goes your secret identity."

"I know I should be terrified, but that was kinda hot..." he paused. "Overwatch." He sighed. "Just tell me about Palmer's suit."

"He was working on Nano-bots and dwarf star alloy." Felicity said.

Ant-Man nodded, "so, would you be free for coffee tomorrow?"

"Not sure what that has to do with your investigation." Felicity muttered.

"I like you." He said simply. Shrugging.

"Slight problem, how can I have coffee with a man whose face I've never seen before?"

"Yeah, like you won't have me all figured out by tomorrow." Ant-Man replied. He pressed a button on his hand and shrank down. Jumping on his ant he flew out.

* * *

The next day, as she walked to her car she saw someone leaning against her car. He smiled at her and held out a cup of coffee. "Ant-Man?" She asked.

"Scott." He replied.


	6. Felicity Smoak-Jason Todd

"Wait." Felicity grabbed Digg's arm as they ran out of the dungeons of Nanda Parbat. "There's someone else here." She pointed at one of the cells.

Digg looked and caught sight of the huddled figure in the corner of the room.

"Felicity." He said, warningly.

"If the league looked him up, he's probably a good person." Felicity said. She looked up, ahead at where the others were looking at them. "Barry, get him out."

Barry shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic." He vibrated the lock on the cell door until it broke open. Felicity opened the door. The figure inside didn't stir.

"Hello?" Felicity said, taking a tentative step forward. "We're here to-"

"What's the hold up?" Merlyn said as he walked into the room. "We need to get out of here. Now."

At the sound of Merlyn's voice, the prisoner jumped to his feet. Felicity just caught a flash of black hair with two white streaks before he'd grabbed her around the throat and put her in a head lock. "Magician." He growled at Merlyn.

Digg pulled out his gun. Felicity held up her hands, indicating that he should wait.

"He's not with me." Felicity reassured the prisoner. "I'm not working with him, he's just…an unfortunately necessary temporary ally." She glared at Merlyn. "As soon as we get out of here and stop the league he's out."

"Ms. Smoak." Merlyn said, pulling an arrow from his quivered pointing the bow at the prisoner. "Trust me when I say that we'd all be better off if we put him down."

"No." Felicity said. "He's scared. He probably thinks we're going to hurt him."

"We should." Merlyn said, gritting his teeth.

"No." She said firmly. Digg hesitated, then lowered his gun before turning to glare at Merlyn until he lowered his bow.

"What's your name?" she asked. He was breathing heavily and she could hear his heart hammering behind her. He didn't respond, so she decided to keep talking. He was clearly terrified and she hoped if she kept talking he might listen and calm down. "We're getting out because the league is going to hurt a lot of people and we're the only ones who know how to stop them. We can help you."

He loosened his grip slightly; he was listening.

"You're not league?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"No." She said. "I'm Felicity and if you don't let me die, I can save you." She waited for his response before adding, "deal?"

He dropped his hands. She stepped forward and turned just in time to see him nod. "Deal." He replied.

"Good."

* * *

He came with them on the plane. Now that they were out of the dungeons Felicity could tell that he was much younger than she'd previously assumed. He would be about her age. Merlyn sat across from him, glaring at his every move. "This is a mistake." He said.

Felicity glared at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had any say over who we chose to help." She turned back to him. "What's your name?"

He hung his head.

"He won't remember." Merlyn said. "Ra's put him in the Lazarus pit and kept him as leverage over…" he trailed off. "He's not in his right mind anymore."

"If you know so much, why don't you tell him who he is?" Felicity growled.

"Jason." The name was basically a sigh, but it cut their argument short. Felicity looked up at his face. "My name….is Jason." He repeated, unsure.

"Okay, Jason." She threw a smirk over her shoulder at Merlyn before focusing her attention back on Jason. "When we've taken care of the league, I can help you get back to your old life." She said.

Merlyn shook his head. "You have no idea what you've done." He said as Felicity stood. "He's got blood lust and it will cost people their lives."

* * *

After the battle with the league, Jason had disappeared. Felicity tried to find him, but it was as though he never existed.

* * *

She was startled by a presence in her hospital room. It was late at night. A man was standing in the corner.

"Oliver?" she asked hopefully. He hadn't come to visit yet, probably terrorizing the city trying to find Dahrk, but she wanted him here. The figure shook his head before stepping forward.

"Jason." She said, recognizing the former league prisoner.

"Are you alive?" He asked, his voice just as raw as the day she'd met him.

"What?" She asked.

"You said if you lived you'd save me…" He looked nervous. "Are you alive?"

She nodded. "I'm alive."

He came closer, sitting in the chair next to her. He had cleaned up, cut his hair, though it still had those two streaks. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked gaunt; his eyes hollow.

"You left." She murmured.

"I saw…the league. I…I couldn't go back." He hung his head. "Two days after the battle I came to find you…but you were gone."

Felicity felt a stab of guilt. Sure she'd tried to track him down, but she'd been so overjoyed at beginning something with Oliver that she'd been happy to leave thoughts of Jason in the past.

"Merlyn said you had bloodlust." She began. Jason flinched at the other man's name. He got up and turned to the window, clearly intent on escaping. "Wait." Felicity said. "I know a way to help. My … friend Oliver knows someone who cured a friend of mine who also had bloodlust. He can help you-"

Jason shook his head. "I killed a man before coming here." He said. "He was hurting someone. A child who lived in his basement. I grabbed a crowbar and I beat him to death." He looked at her. "I'm not worth saving, Felicity."

"If you believed that you wouldn't be here." Felicity said.

Jason shook his head. "The person who did this to you…" he motioned to the bed and medical machines.

"He's being dealt with." Felicity said quickly. She could not have Jason adding to the blood on his hands for her. "Jason, I can ask Oliver to call Constantine and-" He opened the window.

"I'm glad you're still alive." He said, before jumping out the open window.

* * *

He came back the next night, sneaking in an extra blanket. "You lost a lot of blood." He explained. "I thought you'd be cold."

Felicity nodded, accepting the blanket. "Thank you."

He stood, silently next to the bed.

"Do you like Doctor Who?" She asked.

He blinked in surprise.

"Well I can't have you just standing there." She said. "And I don't-" she added quickly as he made his way to the window. "I don't want you to leave." She pointed to the bedside table where a laptop and a stack of Doctor Who DVDs were sitting. "You want to watch?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

"I do nothing but sleep." She grabbed the laptop and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

He hesitated before sitting next to her. Stiff, straight backed. Felicity took one look at him and laughed.

"What?" he was frowning.

"I'm not contagious." She said.

"I don't think you are." His soft emphasis on the word you stopped her laughter. She looked at him.

"I don't think you'll hurt me." Felicity murmured. "And I think if you thought you were a danger to me you wouldn't be here."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we have a deal." She murmured, leaning against him as she put the DVD in. Within a few minutes, she'd fallen asleep. In the morning he was gone.

* * *

Oliver came to the hospital a few days later. He was beyond furious when she told him about Jason's nightly visits. He called Constantine, but it turned out that he was in hell….literally.

"I'm staying here tonight." He growled.

"If you're here, he won't come." Felicity said.

"Good." Oliver crossed his arms. "He has bloodlust Felicity, he could hurt you."

"No, he'd only hurt someone who reminded him of the person who killed him…and something tells me I don't fit the bill." She'd been running searches on dead Jasons, but had come up with too many responses to narrow the field. Two nights passed as Oliver kept vigil and predictably, Jason didn't show.

* * *

She was sitting alone in the apartment in her wheel chair, trying to wrap her head around her paralysis.

"You know, the whole ghost routine is getting old." She hissed, expecting her hallucination to be there.

"I'm not a ghost." A male voice said behind her. She turned and there was Jason.

"Sorry, I've been….I've been trying to get used to this."

Jason tilted his head. "I…think I knew someone who went through the same thing you are." He said. "She is…was…" He shook his head. "I don't know anymore."

Felicity wheeled closer.

"Do you watch over me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I should have been the night this happened, but I…the bloodlust was too strong." He closed his eyes. "I've been trying to find him, but I can't."

"Who?"

"The man who did this to me." He said. "I hear him, laughing, taunting. I see his pale smiling face, but…" He looked at her. "He's in Gotham. I need to look for him there, but you need me here."

Felicity held out her hand. "Jason."

"You're good. You're light." He looked ashamed. "You make me wish I was like I used to be. So I'm going to find him."

"Jason, you can't kill him."

"It's the only way to stop the bloodlust." He said. "I'm sorry." He left the apartment.

* * *

Jason pulled the red mask over his head. In front of him was Arkham Asylum. He was there. He'd been captured two days earlier and Jason knew he was planning an escape tonight. All he had to do was wait. His fingers twitched over the gun holstered at his hip. He'd tried to fight the action, a voice in his head telling him he could find another way, and he'd tried. He'd fought it so hard and so long, but he wasn't strong enough. He'd never been strong enough, which was why the Joker had been able to kill him in the first place.

"Jason."

It was her voice. It came to him in his dark moments. She said she'd save him…he was too far gone now. "Leave me alone." He growled at the voice in his head.

"No."

He blinked in confusion. The voice in his head never argued with him. He turned and there she was.

"Why is it always raining in Gotham?" she asked, glaring up at the sky. "Give me your hands."

He growled, moving back. A part of him wanted to tear her limb from limb for standing in the way of his goal, but he stopped himself. "Leave." He begged. She stood firm and grabbed his hand.

"Stay." She commanded as he tried to wrench out of her grasp. Light began surrounding her and it flowed through to him where her hand met his arm. She was warm, light, safety and he cowered from it like the monster he knew he was.

"Please." He whimpered, falling to his knees. "End it." He'd suffered too much. There was a pounding in his head and everything burned. He shut his eyes as the light around her intensified, blinding him. He blacked out.

When he came to, he was lying on the ground. She was above him, checking him over. There were two figures standing behind her. He tensed as he recognized the familiar black cape and cowl. Bruce didn't say anything, silent and stoic as usual, but Jason saw a bit of tension leave the older vigilante's shoulders as he saw him move.

"That was some stunt you pulled." Dick said. "When Alfred clears you, you are so grounded." He was standing next to Bruce, his worry apparent, even under his Nightwing mask.

Jason lifted his head and looked over at Felicity. "How?"

"An immortal Shaman helped me…" She shook her head. "It'll take too long to explain. Especially under this rain." She pushed the hair out of his eyes. "but I couldn't abandon you. After all…we had a deal."


	7. Felicity Smoak-Erik Lehnsherr

Erik Lensherr entered the Argentinian bar. Glancing at the wall, he saw that his suspicions had been confirmed. The picture he saw showed the two men who were currently sitting at the central table with Schmitt sitting between them. They were connected to him. Their deaths would serve as a warning to his mother's murderer that he was no longer safe. He ordered a beer. The bar tender nodded. He glanced around the bar again and frowned in confusion. His intel had been that the bartender was a sympathizer with the former Nazi guards, but they'd said nothing about the woman who was currently cleaning glasses in the corner. She seemed uneasy and he saw her hands trembling as she wiped the dishes. The men were leering at her and she ducked her head...that's when Erik saw the bruises on her neck and arms and as she turned the split lip. Judging by the way she shied away from his examination, they'd done much worse. He gritted his teeth. The bartender came back with a beer; it was German.

"Duestches beer?" He asked, switching to German. The woman cowered, clearly thinking he was like the men; a former Nazi. Whatever they'd done to her, they'd pay.

"Of course." the man behind him said, his German flawless. Erik sipped his beer and turned, smiling.

* * *

Felicity silently cleaned the glasses, hoping the new man in the white wouldn't come any closer. For the thousandth time she silently begged whatever time traveling god might be listening to get her out of here. She'd been helping Sara and her team with something when a time cop had blasted her with...something. She'd found herself in 1962, in Argentina. Of course, her high school Spanish was useless and she'd tried to find someone who spoke English. That was when they'd found her. She'd been working at a restaurant and had immediately grown suspicious. After all two white men who spoke English with German accents in Argentina spelled trouble. The problem was she'd confided in the wrong person. Instead of kicking them out, they handed her over to the two men. The former Nazis, angry at having lost the war, decided to blame the little jewish girl. She shuddered, trying desperately to block the pain and the memories... focusing on the glass in her hand, she tried to slow her breathing. If she had another panic attack they'd do worse.

The man in white began speaking German; he was too young to be a former soldier, but that didn't mean his parents weren't. It was when he turned to walk to the other table that she saw it; a tattoo on his arm, numbers. She relaxed slightly. He caught her expression and winked.

The rest of the conversation was German, but she saw the exact moment when he revealed the truth. It was written on the other men's faces. Their calm expressions became forced. Then he showed them the tattoo. She noted that the bartender was reaching for a gun. She gripped the glass she was holding and smashed it on the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, the other man had pinned one man to the table using his own knife. The other man was attempting to flee. The man in white simply lifted his hand, and suddenly the bartender's flew gun in front of the fleeing man. It fired itself, shooting the other man in the leg. Then the knife, levitated and stabbed him in the throat. Felicity let out a gasp. He was a metahuman. She ducked behind the bar.

"Was is do?" the old Nazi asked in German. What are you?

"Well, let's just say I'm Frankenstien's monster." The Metahuman said, in flawless English. "And I'm looking for my creator." There was a sickening stabbing noise and then a thud as the man's body presumably hit the ground. Felicity covered her face, waiting for him to come for her. He walked around the bar and knelt next to her and looked at her curiously. "You helped me." He said.

She nodded, flinching back as he reached out to touch her face. "Please don't kill me." She put up her hands.

He frowned. "I'm not like those men." He said.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever he had in store for her.

"Why are you here? Why did they hurt you?" He asked softly. She opened her eyes a fraction. He was sitting across from her at a distance.

"Well." She didn't know how much she could tell him. Besides the obvious problem of messing with the timeline, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Sure her captors had been monsters, but he'd just murdered them in cold blood. "How I got here is complicated, but...they were hurting me because I'm Jewish." She opened her eyes completely, lowering her hands. "I'm American and I was helping some of my friends on a...humanitarian mission when we got separated. I can't speak Spanish and well..." She looked down at her arms, neck and face. "You can see where I ended up."

"I'll take you to a doctor." He said. "Then the American embassy."

She shook her head. "I don't have any family back in the US." She admitted softly. He hesitated.

"You still need medical attention and there's a mission hospital about a ten minute drive from here."

She nodded numbly, not able to force down the shudder as he helped her to her feet. "What should we do about...the bodies." She couldn't look at them, the smell of blood, now that she was closer to them turned her stomach. She heaved, but had nothing in her stomach as they hadn't fed much her in the two weeks she'd been trapped there.

The Meta human grabbed his hat and jacket, putting it over her shoulders before picking her up and carrying her out.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, cover up the evidence?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I intended them as a message."

She gulped, okay, he was definitely a serial killer. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

"They helped a man who murdered my mother in front of me when I was a child." He explained. "You saw my tattoo, I suppose you know what it means."

She nodded. "You were in a concentration camp." She murmured.

"The man who ran it knew about my gifts." He continued, his voice detached. "They used my mother to force me to manifest what I could do." He shook himself. "You need not fear, I won't hurt you."

"I know you say that, but you can't blame a girl for being a bit cautious, especially when the promise is coming from someone who had no problem going all slice and dice on two men. Not that they didn't deserve to be punished, believe me, I've been thinking not exactly nice thoughts about what I would do if I had the chance, mostly about chopping off certain parts of their anatomies and-" she trailed off. "I don't even know your name."

He looked down at her before saying. "Erik."

"Erik." She repeated. "I'm Felicity."

He stopped next to a car and put her in the passenger seat.

"This is yours?" she asked.

"No." He said. "It belonged to one of our recently departed friends, but I'm sure they won't mind me borrowing it." He pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket and closed his eyes. Guiding it into the ignition, he waited a few seconds before turning it. The car roared to life. He smiled and glanced over at her. "I'm guessing I terrify you?"

"The metal bending?" Felicity asked. "Would you believe I've seen weirder?"

He snorted.

"It's true." Felicity said. "I have a friend who can run really fast and can throw lightning." Erik looked over at her in concern. She winced. "I'm not scared of your abilities, it's what you choose to do with them that scares me."

He closed his eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He murmured. "How long did those men have you for?"

"Two weeks." Felicity admitted.

"Two weeks." He repeated. "Well imagine years of what they put you through."

Felicity broke out into a cold sweat. Tears began to flow. "I..." He stopped the car.

"Felicity." he said, touching her shoulder, she jerked away.

"You have no idea what they did to me." she said softly. "You're a man. You..." She looked at her hands. He waited. "You have no idea what they did to me." She closed her eyes.

"They're gone, Felicity." He whispered. "I promise you, they'll never come near you again. No one will."

"I just want to go home. I want to go back." She shivered and drew his jacket closer around her.

"I know." He said, there was pain in his eyes as well. "But sometimes, there is no home to return to."

She glanced over at him. "If...if it hadn't been obvious that they were hurting me...what would you have done to me?"

He hesitated. "My information on them only mentioned the bartender as having been a sympathizer. I...guess it would have depended on how you reacted." He smiled. "Nice trick with the glass, by the way." He began the car again.

She nodded. "Thank you for being honest."

He pulled up in front of the hospital at the nearest mission. Stopping, he glanced at her. "Can I carry you in or are you okay to walk?" She smiled, before stepping out. She didn't know if she could walk, but she wanted to try. The thought of someone touching her right now turned her stomach. She was wobbly on her feet, but she managed to make it up the stairs. He walked behind her.

"You don't need to stay." she murmured.

"I'm guessing you don't speak Spanish." He replied, dryly.

"I know how to ask where the library is." She said defensively.

"Oh, very useful." he said. Taking on a look of panic, he walked determinedly to the main desk. "Atacaron a mi esposa, necesito ayuda." He glared at her as she looked Felicity up and down, before calling over a few nurses.

* * *

"Diablo." The nurse hissed at him. Erik was taken aback...until he realized that she believed he'd been the one to harm Felicity. He gave her a hard glare that was only broken by a small whimper from Felicity as one of the nurses touch her shoulder.

He gave the nurse another glare before following Felicity.

"They want you to change into a hospital gown." He translated the rapid Spanish that the nurse next to her was whispering. "And that if you want to get rid of your monster of a husband, they'll find a way to hide you from me."

"What?" She looked up at him, scared.

He sat across from the bed giving the attendants a stern look. "They believe I did this to you."

He waited while a doctor came in. Felicity shrank back as he put on a pair of gloves.

"Una senora." Erik said. A female nurse might set Felicity at ease, she'd suffered enough. The doctor looked at him in surprise, but ducked out of the room to get someone else.

"Are women even allowed to be doctors in this tim...um country?" Felicity asked, growing nervous.

"I guess we'll find out." Erik said.

He waited through the examination, turning his back when the nurse had a Felicity's more private injuries. The look of ear on her face and the horrified intakes of breath she took made him wish he'd made the men suffer longer before he'd killed them. She may not be gifted, like he was, but she understood what it meant to be marginalized because of who she was. When he turned back the nurse was urging her to drink a foul smelling tea.

"It's to bring on your..." he stumbled over the translation and cleared his throat before saying. "It's to make sure you don't have a permanent reminder of what they did to you."

Judging from the pale look of horror on her face she'd understood his implication. Felicity accepted the cup and swallowed it whole, gagging at the taste, but keeping it down. "Gracias." She whispered to the woman who patted her shoulder before shooting Erik a glare. Crossing herself, she left the room.

"You don't have to stay." Felicity said, "Especially if they call the police because they think you're an abuser."

She was right. The hospital workers already though he beat her. If he left her here, they would undoubtedly find a place to keep her safe. His quest for vengeance was calling and she would only be a hindrance, he couldn't bring her along...he paused. Bring her along? When had that even entered his mind as an option? It was ludicrous to even consider, but looking at her small form, he found he couldn't leave her.

"My place isn't far from here." He said. He made a donation to the hospital and picked her up, taking her to the car. "As I see it, you don't have many options."

"Comforting." Felicity grumbled

* * *

She was keeping something from him. Something important. He could tell with each passing day he spent with her. As he got to know her better, he came to appreciate the small hints her body language supplied when her words refused to tell him things. How her eyes would flick downwards when ever he asked about her past. How she stumbled over the excuse of how she'd come to Argentina and her complete confusion about certain mundane things like the speed of cars, which she asserted was too slow, or her grumblings about women's clothes. Something was off. The thing was it didn't stop him from caring about her. He found that out one morning when he was using his ability to shave. He'd avoided using it around her, expecting her to react with fear, but she came into the bathroom and watched him.

"It's considered rude to interrupt a man in the privacy of his bathroom."

"Well usually a man would close the door." She retorted. She was quick witted, he appreciated that. "So is it just metal or can you manipulate the polarity of the substance. I mean I'm guessing that that's how you manage to make things float, but theoretically you could make yourself float if..." She trailed off as he stared at her, suddenly self conscious. "What?"

"It's just...it's rare to meet a woman with such an abundant knowledge of science." He said.

"Marie Curie would have to disagree with you there." She said. "It's the sixties, darlin'. The times they are a changin'." She had one of those enigmatic smiles that seemed like she was enjoying a private joke. He rinsed his face.

"I also find it strange that you're not afraid of my powers." he said.

"Like I said the day I met you." She replied. "It's not the ability, it's what you use it for that matters."

"You don't approve of my killing those men." He said, leaving the bathroom, she followed him into the living room where a chess board was waiting for them. She sat across from him, taking the black pieces. He tilted his head. "You always choose black."

"White goes first." She shrugged. "You can tell a lot about a person by the way they open their game." She crossed her arms and waited. He kept his eyes on her as he moved his king side pawn.

"What does that say about me?" he asked. She frowned.

"You value your Queen. You know she's the most powerful piece in the game and you're not afraid to use her early on because you believe throwing the most power behind your initial attack is important." She tilted her head. "So you're giving her an easy access to the board from the beginning."

He raised an eyebrow. He'd been planning on using his Queen within the next two moves. "You got all that from my moving a pawn?"

"You do realize I've played you before, right. I even won that one time."

"You mean I let you win." He corrected.

"Uh huh." She said, moving one of her pawns.

"How about we make this interesting?" He asked, choosing to move a knight instead.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"If you win, I make dinner."

"That's a moot point, you were going to make it anyways." She smiled. "You've eaten my cooking."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll do the dishes as well. But if I win... you have to tell me the truth."

She froze, her fingers on her bishop. "The truth?" she said, her voice hushed.

"Yes." He said.

She hesitated, then he saw her sigh. "I'll tell you the truth right now if you answer me one question."

He leaned back. She hesitated before saying. "Last night I saw you looking at picture of Schmitt and I know you put your vengeance on hold these last few months because you've been taking care of me, which I'm super grateful for by the way, but...if you find information on him will you go and try to kill him?"

He looked her squarely in the eyes before answering "I won't try."

She stiffened. "There are other ways."

"Oh really?" He said, shaking his head.

"I knew someone who was convinced that killing was the only way to right unimaginable wrongs." She paused. "He managed to find another way...even when he faced the man responsible for the death of his mother."

Erik gritted his teeth. Whatever this man had done had nothing to do with him. He was different and right now he wanted answers as to who she was. "The truth Felicity, now."

She hung her head. "Well, this is going to sound completely insane, but...I'm not from here."

"Shocking." Erik replied.

"Not this place." She said. "I mean...this time. I'm from the future."

He waited for the punchline, but it never came. She seemed to relax a bit more. "You can't be serious." He said, but as the words left his mouth he realized that it explained a lot. "You're...like me. Gifted." She understood him! His excitement was undercut by a feeling of betrayal. Why would she keep that from him?

"No...I just knew someone with a time machine." She said. "I can't tell you more, but...a few days before those men got me I was helping my friend on a time mission when I was hit by some type of time blast which sent me here."

He crossed his arms. "In the future do you know me?"

She shook her head. "I can't really answer anything else, butterfly theorem and all that fun time travel stuff."

"Butterfly theory?" He said.

"A butterfly flapping it's wings on one side of the world can cause a hurricane on the other." Felicity explained. "It's a saying that means the smallest of actions can have the most catastrophic of consequences." She looked at her hands. "Me being here might have endangered things already. I just...if my friends haven't come for me it must mean they lost the fight and can't find me." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. It was only recently that she didn't shy away from him touching her. She closed her eyes. "I'm might never go home because my mom isn't even born yet. There's no one here."

"You have me." He said. "I've got no one as well...until I rescued you."

She snorted. "You make it sound like I was a stray dog."

"Well you do bite." He said. She scoffed.

"You wish." Her face turned a bright shade of red. He smirked. "Does it bother you?" she said, changing the subject. "That I'm not gifted?"

He looked at her intently. "As you as it doesn't bother you that I am." He glanced down at the board. "Check mate in 3 moves, by the way."

She glared down at the board. "Fuck." she muttered.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. Tossing and turning, she ran their conversation over again in her mind. He'd been sleeping on the couch, giving her the small twin mattress in the small Buenos Aires apartment he rented. She slipped into the living room. He was reading.

"Please don't kill him."

He didn't look up. "You sound like sparing him would redeem me." He said. "I'm already a killer."

"Doesn't mean you have to continue being one." She said. "Erik, with your abilities, you could help people."

He looked up at her, giving her an indulgent smile. "Felicity, what people would be worth saving if I couldn't even bring myself to save my own mother."

"You were a child, you didn't know how to control your powers." She said. "Erik-"

He stood and glared at her. He was trying to intimidate her. She held her chin up.

"Why don't I scare you?"

"Because I've seen what real monsters look like and you're not one of them." She replied. "I think you've suffered, but you don't have to become the darkness you're fighting."

"My sweet Felicity." He said. "You have no idea what it's like, hiding your true nature. If you truly are from the future, tell me about your friend with the speed and lightning. Does he display his powers openly or does he hide?" She gulped. He correctly interpreted her silence and put his book back down. "You should rest, your nightmares have stolen enough sleep from you." He gently tried to usher her to the bedroom. She looked up at him.

"You're different from Oliver, but the man who saved a perfect stranger simply because he saw her being abused has good in him. He's no monster." She got on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his cheek, before closing the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Erik."

Erik watched as she closed the door, behind her. He was frozen in front of the door. Slowly he raised a hand to his cheek. He reached out to the door knob, hesitated, then turned away. Sitting back on the couch he picked up his book, trying to banish images of her wide blue eyes and the sound of his name on her lips. He groaned. He might not be a monster, but he was no angel.


	8. Felicity Smoak-Erik Lehnsherr (Part II)

Felicity pointed to the apples.

"Manzana" Erik said.

"Manzana." Felicity repeated, looking around the market. "How about these?" She pointed to a shoe vendor.

"Zapatos." Erik replied, smiling at Felicity's excitement as she repeated the word. "Your accent is improving." He commented. They did this often, walking around, her asking him the translations of words to better flesh out her speech.

"Well not all of us can pass for a native speaker, Mr. Polyglot." She retorted. "How would I say 'I like shoes'?"

"Is that a hint?" Erik teased.

Felicity shook her head. "Just answer the question, Erik." She said, smiling.

"Me gustan esos zapatos." He said. "And Erik buy me a pair of shoes is 'Erik me comprar zapatos'."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "What is 'Erik isn't as funny as he thinks he is'?"

"It's 'Erik es muy guapo'."

Felicity snorted. "Liar."

"You caught me." He held up his hands.

"Well…yo soy….hambi." She trailed off as Erik gave her an amused smile. "I'm hungry."

"Estoy hambriento." He said.

Felicity huffed. "How is it that you know 6 languages and I can't even learn a second?"

"Don't sell yourself short; you're excellent when it comes to cursing me out." He smiled. "You need to be properly motivated."

"Well you are good motivation." Felicity muttered. Erik shook his head, laughing. "Oh come on, that wasn't that bad." She poked his side. "Feed me."

"Say it in Spanish." He said.

"Feed me." She repeated. Erik shook his head.

The crowd in the market increased as they got the main square. Felicity stepped closer to Erik. She was uneasy in crowds and though she'd asked to go to the market she was regretting the decision. Erik put his hand on her arm.

"How about chicken?" he asked.

"Pollo." She replied.

"Good, but I meant for dinner." He pointed to the butcher stand. "Chicken?"

"Si. Me gustaria pollo para….el dinero?" She frowned as Erik began chuckling. "What?"

"Dinero means money." He said.

"And dinner is…." She wracked her brains.

"Cena."

"Cena…I knew that." She grumbled.

Erik brought her over to the butcher. "We can go back as soon as we buy dinner." He murmured, knowing she was uncomfortable. She relaxed slightly. It had been a year since she'd fallen into the past, but that didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder. Turning her attention to the square, she flitted her eyes from one person to the next, trying to dispel her nervousness. Erik was haggling with the butcher. The old church across the square opened and a group of people came spilling out surrounding a young couple. She watched them, feeling her throat constrict as she took in their happy faces. The newlyweds seemed so in love, so secure in the affection of people who knew them and cared about them. She had none of that.

A handkerchief appeared in her hands. She hadn't noticed the tears, but Erik had.

"Let's go home." He said.

* * *

What in the world had possessed him to say that? Home? He didn't remember the word. Home was slight memories of his parents in Germany, but most of those were tainted by what happened afterwards. She hadn't corrected him, just smiled and slipped her hand in his. He accepted it, thinking about the progress she'd made. She no longer flinched whenever he came near and though she was nervous in crowded spaces, she didn't hide from that fear; she faced it head on. He also liked the light brown her hair had turned now that she no longer dyed it. It felt as barriers the attack had placed between them had lowered with each day the blonde disappeared.

"Tell me about your family." He said when they got back to the apartment. She looked at him with confusion. "I know you don't want to damage the future, but how much can it really hurt?" He opened the bags and began opening the kitchen cabinets. "I saw how you were looking at the wedding party…is there someone special in the future?" He hadn't asked before, because the thought had never crossed his mind until he'd seen how she'd looked at the couple on the church steps. There had been longing in her eyes.

"I…had someone." She admitted, jealousy twisted Erik's gut. "But it ended before I got thrown through a time loop." She sighed. "We were supposed to get married, but…" She shook her head. "We had some irreconcilable differences."

"Irreconcilable differences?" Erik asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She murmured. "The thing was…the couple at the church reminded me how it looked when a person is in love and surrounded by people who care about them. My biological family is small, but…I have…had…will have? A group of very close friends that became my family." She sat at the table and put her face on her hands.

"Well, maybe they'll get a time machine and get you." There was bitterness in his voice. If she noticed it, she didn't say.

"They can't. Time machines don't exist in my time. There was only the one." She closed her eyes. "They've probably given up on me…or I've impacted the time line in a way that has erased my existence."

Erik frowned. "Wouldn't that mean you would disappear?"

"I don't think so." She frowned. "Time is complicated. I think it would be kinda like a Star trek thing where I would exist, but because of my actions in the past the future would be changed creating an alternative reality…" She trailed off, correctly reading the confused look on his face. "Just…don't ask." She sighed. "I'm just worried about living in this time and getting comfortable because what if they do come back for me?" She closed her eyes. "What if when they do find me, I don't want to go back?"

"I guess that would depend on if you thought you had something to stay for." Erik said softly.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. She sat up and glared at the darkness, Erik's words playing over in her mind; "I guess that would depend on if you thought you had something to stay for." For better or for worse this bizarre partnership had become something both of them depended on. She felt comforted by his presence and he turned to her when he fell into his dark musings about his revenge. He hadn't abandoned it; she wasn't naïve enough to believe that living with her for a year could change his mind about a plan a lifetime in the making, but he never mentioned his plans to kill Schmitt out loud. Somehow that helped both of them ignore them. She thought of the couple again, that feeling of belonging and happiness couldn't be hers…unless she did something about it.

She stood, walking to the door, pushing it open. Hoping Erik was sleeping, she stepped out into the living room. If he was asleep she could walk away and pretend this was all a momentary lapse in judgment. He was awake, reading. She gulped as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Felicity?"

She took a deep breath. "That couch isn't very comfortable." She whispered. Erik raised an eyebrow. "Um…There's…you could always…" She shook herself. "You said something earlier about whether or not I had a reason to stay. I've been living the last year in fear, of shadows and people hurting me and the idea that all this is temporary. I can't do that anymore." She'd found her voice and she looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever get back to my time and maybe I will, but right not I know that I can't live my life waiting on a rescue that in all likely hood won't come."

He'd put down his book and had turned so he was looking at her fully. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…would you like to come sleep…not on the couch, but maybe in this room, with me? Unless you don't want to. And by sleep I mean….which ever one you thought I meant."

"Felicity." His voiced was a hushed rumble. He stood, slowly and approached her cautiously. Holding out his hand, he pressed his hand to her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I want this." She said. "I want to have something real…something I could stay for. I want to remember what it's like with some one who won't hurt me. Who'll keep me safe."

* * *

Erik lay next to her, head propped on his arm. She was lying on her stomach. He looked at her back. It was riddled with scars that made his throat tighten with rage. She was good and kind, yet she'd been hurt by those wgo considered her lessor, weak. He pressd kisses to her scars, making her shiver and moan. It was when he got to her lower back that he felt it.

"You have metal in your back." He remarked, tracing over the area with his fingers.

"That's my implant." She murmured. "I was in an accident and I lost the ability to control my legs." She turned over and smiled shyly at him, looking through her lashes. He pushed her hair from her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to walk without it."

He looked at the scars on her back. "The accident that left these marks?" He moved up so he was eye level with her.

She nodded, yawning slightly. "A bad guy." She mumbled, pressing her face to his chest. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

Erik glanced out the window. "I think the sun will be up in a few minutes."

"What?" She turned, and squinted at the window. He smiled, levitating her glasses in front of her. She made a grab for them just as he moved them out of her reach. She glared at him. "That's cheating."

"Is it?" He said. "I believe I am simply using a skill to my advantage."

"Well for all of us lowly mortals who can't move metal," she made another grab for her glasses. "It's cheating. ERIK." She groaned as he moved them so they were floating over him.

"Come get them." He taunted.

"Oh." She smirked. "I will." She sat up and straddled him. He put his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. "Give them back, Erik." She said.

"Hmmm, why should I?" He said. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He opened his mouth, letting her bite down on his lower lip. He let out a groan, flexing his hips slightly, and running his hands on her sides. He lost his concentration on holding up the glasses and they fell on the bed next to them. Felicity pulled back, smirking. "That seems to be an acceptable reason." He admitted.

"So…there's a festival in town today." Felicity said, tracing circles in his chest hair.

"Uh huh." He said.

"They'll be music and dancing…" she looked at him. "Do you want to take me dancing?"

"That would involve leaving this bed." He said. "I haven't gotten any sleep because some one kept me up."

"Oh she sounds terrible." Felicity shook her head. "I'm sure that she'll stay away from you from now on."

"Really?" He lay back. "I find that difficult to believe."

"Erik." She said. "The festival?" She'd already won. She knew it, he knew it. She was just waiting for him to cave.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

It was such a nice day. Felicity looked around, smiling as the sun shone down. Erik had brought her a wide brim hat so she wouldn't get sun burn. There was music and dancing in the street. She shook her head at a vendor who was trying to sell her jewelry. Erik was stiff, scanning the crowd. She nudged him.

"What?" he asked.

"You promised me we'd dance." She said. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed and glared at the vendor who was still standing next to Felicity. The man took the hint and left. "It's just hot today."

"It's summertime; it tends to be hot in the summer." She retorted. He looked at her thoughtfully, then picked up a discarded can.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He put the can between his hands and the metal began bending, twisting until it turned into a bracelet. He mock bowed, holding out the bracelet.

"Will you accept this token and a dance?"

"Ask in Spanish." Felicity retorted, taking the bracelet and slid it around her wrist. Erik took her hand and pulled her close. He was about to lean down for a kiss when something behind her made him freeze. "What?" she turned…and gasped. A crowd were bringing in a cage…with a woman huddled inside. Felicity looked at her in horror as she recognized her. "Kendra?"

Erik glared at the people gathering around her. "Do you know her?"

"Yes…maybe. It might be one of her past lives." Felicity said. "We need to get her out."

Erik was looking at the people who were jostling the cage with disgust. "Why would they-" He got his answer before he finished his question when Kendra let out her wings. "She's gifted." His expression darkened. She hit the bars of the cage, trying to get herself free. Erik was breathing heavily. "They're afraid of her…so they caged her." He put up his hand and the metal bars of the cage ripped apart. Kendra tumbled out of the cage. Getting to her feet, she launched into the sky. She looked down at Erik and Felicity, tilting her head as she examined them. Felicity glanced up at her before tugging on Erik's arm.

"You need to let go of the bars."

"They were going to hurt her." He growled. "Look at them, Felicity. If they weren't afraid of what I could do with these bars, they'd hurt me." He was furious. "You're all weak, preying on us because you do not understand us." He began twisting the bars so they turned into spikes.

"Erik." Felicity said. "Stop.

Kendra's past life flew down and grabbed them both. Erik dropped the bars as the Hawkwoman flew them far from the square. She deposited them on a deserted hill outside of the city. Erik made as though he was about to rush back, when Felicity stood in front of him. "No."

"Why would you hold me back?" He said.

"Because if you attack them you're no better than them." she said. Looking over at Kendra she smiled. "Gracias."

The hawkwoman nodded and took off. Erik watched. "We are better than them." He murmured. "Perhaps they need to realize that."

* * *

Kendra came running into STAR labs. The other legends were there with Teams Flash and Arrow, going over another reading from Gideon, but there was no news on Felicity. "I found her…at least, one of my past me's did."

"Where?" Oliver growled.

"When?" Sara corrected.

"The 60's…one of my past lives was in…" She frowned as she tried to remember. "South America. She got captured by a group of hunters who saw her flying. They took her to a square in a cage and…Felicity was there. Her hair was brown, but it was definitely her. She was with this man…he could bend metal. He got me out of the cage."

"Where in South America?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure." Kendra said.

"How can you not be sure?" He was furious.

"Oliver it's more than we had a minute ago." Sara pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Felicity is somewhere in South America during the 1960's. That really narrows it down."

"Considering that before Ms. Saunders gave us this information we had narrowed it down to any place on earth from the beginning to the end of time, I'd say this is a solid lead." Rip said.

"I'm glad Red was me and Len's mortal nemesis." Mick said, motioning to Barry. "Greenie's an asshole."

"Thanks Mick." Barry said, uncertainly.

Caitlin looked at Kendra. "Is there someway you could get in touch with this particular past life, like meditation or a summoning ritual?"

Kendra shook her head. "I wish I could be more help."

"Actually you have been." Gideon chimed in. "I was looking over records from the time period and area you mentioned and I found mention of a blonde woman matching Felicity's age and description in a hospital ledger in Argentina in 1962. Apparently a blonde, English speaking, woman was brought in by her husband. She had sustained multiple injuries from a severe beating and she'd been sexually assaulted. The doctor's writing implies that he believes the husband might have done it."

"Husband?" Oliver said.

"She seemed awfully close to the man." Kendra murmured. "And while he saved me…I do remember him threatening the crowd of people. He's got a temper. He could be dangerous."

Sara and Oliver looked at each other before saying. "We're going to Argentina."

* * *

"Erik, talk to me." Felicity said as they began walking back.

"Why, so you can give me another lecture on morality?" He growled. "What do you think they would have done to her, had I not freed her?"

Felicity had never seen him so furious before. He was always so controlled, so determined. "I don't know."

"They were treating her like she was an animal."

"And what would you have done if she hadn't flown us away?" She hissed, "Killed them? There were children in that crowd, Erik. Children who would have been forced to watch their parents die."

"You have no right to play that card." Erik growled.

"You're going to talk to me about rights after attempting to skewer half a town square?" Felicity shot back.

"It would have been justice." He murmured.

"Some times justice isn't fair. It needs to be tempered by morality. An eye for an eye is justice, but that doesn't make it right or solve the issue that removed the eye in the first place." Felicity said. "This is just like killing Schmitt. It won't change what he did and it won't bring back the people he killed."

"Don't you dare talk about that as though you understand." He hissed. "You have no idea."

"Right, what do I know? I'm just a lowly human, right?" She was close to tears.

"Felicity." He said, his expression softening.

"No, that's what you meant earlier, we're better than them, they need to know that…I'm one of the them, right?" She jerked away from his hand when he tried to put it on her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Felicity" he repeated. He seemed, stricken, confused. He was about to say more when a familiar voice said.

"You heard her, get away from her."

They both turned. In the center of the path in front of them, stood Oliver. He was holding his old wooden bow and Felicity noted that his arrows were wood as well. He pulled one from the quiver and pointed it at Erik.

"Who are you?" Erik looked at him in disgust. "Robin Hood?"

"Getting real tired of that joke." Oliver growled. "Felicity, get over here."

"Oliver, he's not hurting me." She said. As she spoke, Ray and Sara stepped out from the trees at the side of the road. Sara was holding her bo staff and Ray was in his Atom suit.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her." Sara growled. "We saw the hospital report."

Erik was seething. "You'd challenge me?"

"Sara NO." Felicity saw the former assassin move. Erik held up his hand and blocked her attack. Controlling her bo staff, he slammed her against one of the trees and turned the staff into a giant brace that pinned her to the trunk. He then tore the metal out of Ray's suit and trapped him on the ground. Oliver shot an arrow at him, but he used some of the residual metal from Ray's suit as a shield.

"Erik, stop." Felicity said, just as she was pulled back by Heatwave.

"Sorry, little lady." He growled, cocking his gun. "We can't have him hurting you again."

"He's not hurting me." She said.

"What a fascinating machine." Erik growled, pulling the heatgun out of Mick's hands. "I wonder what it does?" Slamming it into the side of Ray's head, then Oliver's he began levitating. A blast of fire came out of the gun. "That is different." He looked around. "Anymore cowards waiting in the bushes?" He challenged, throwing out his hands, he concentrated and pulled other members of the teams out of hiding by the metal on their suits. Barry, Kendra, Carter, and Firestorm were all pulled out into the open. He lifted them into the air. "All of you are no match for me."

"Erik." Felicity said. She recognized that look in his eyes. She couldn't let him hurt them. "StooAAAA" The word turned into a scream as he tore the metal from their suits and she felt a horrifying pain in her lower back. She crumpled to the ground, unable to feel her legs. Her head hit the dirt and she didn't see anything.

* * *

Erik heard Felicity's scream of pain. He dropped the metal and turned to her just as she hit the floor. Blood was trickling from her back and he realized in horror what he'd done. He'd felt the metal in her spine that very morning (had it really only been that morning?). "Felicity." He said, dropping to the ground, gathering her in his arms. She was unconscious. "Felicity, I'm sorry. No no nono no please."

"Get the fuck away from her." The man in green had recovered enough to stand and was glaring at him. "You did this to her."

He raised his hand to force one of the pieces of metal into the man's chest when a red blur smashed against the side of his head. Stunned, he focused on the single most important thing; Felicity. Protect her, keep her from them, but he could feel his head grow heavy. The group stood and she was taken from him. Once again, he'd failed someone he loved because he didn't have enough control of his abilities. The thought made him sick as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Erik." Felicity murmured, blinking her eyes open. She squinted around the hospital room, trying to figure out where she was.

"The wave rider." Oliver said. He was sitting across from her, still in full Green Arrow uniform.

"Erik?" She asked. "Where is he? What happened?"

"Why do you care?" Oliver asked. "He tore your implant out of your spine. He hurt you. Kendra said he was dangerous and Gideon confirmed that he was abusive."

"No." She said. "He never hurt me."

"Then who raped you, Felicity?" Oliver growled. She flinched back.

"That was a year ago…these two men who were former Nazis…" She shivered. "I don't have to explain myself, but Erik was the one who saved me from them and brought me to the hospital."

"What I saw today seems to contradict your view of him." Oliver said. "He hurt you."

"He thought he was protecting me." She replied. "You attacked him first and…" She hung her head, Oliver's stony expression was impenetrable. There was nothing she could say to change his mind. "Where is he?"

"Back in the 60's where he belongs." Oliver growled. "And you are going home."

She hung her head. Sara came into the medical wing. "Hey." She said. "We've got the implant and when we get back Curtis is going to put it back in." She sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Felicity shook her head.

"I…I loved him, Sara." She murmured. "What happened to him after I left?"

"I believe I can be of service." Gideon chimed in. "Erik Lehnsherr fell off the map after 1963 when it was believed that he had a hand in assassinating President Kennedy."

Felicity covered her mouth in horror.

"There is evidence of a metal manipulating mutant named Magneto who-"

"That's enough Gideon." Sara said. "Hey, you did nothing wrong. This isn't on you."

"I know." Felicity closed her eyes and fingered the bracelet on her wrist. "But I love him, Sara. Whatever he did I love him and-" She closed her eyes. "I never even got to tell him."

* * *

Two months later she was sitting at a table in the middle of Central park at the chess pavilion. The Brotherhood of mutants had been causing havoc and panic. She'd received a coded message from them to be a this spot at exactly this time. She stared at the pieces in front of her and ran her fingers over the metal of the bracelet she wore. The person who sent that message was late…or this was a set up. She exhaled slowly, wondering what she should do next when a man with a shock of white hair wearing a purple suit sat across from her.

"The years have been kind to you." He said, looking up at her. Her jaw dropped as she recognized him. "But then again for you it hasn't been all that long."

She reached across the table. "Erik." He looked almost the same. In fact, besides the white hair he had barely aged. "How is this possible?" she pressed her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into her hand. Exhaling, he pulled away.

"A side effect of my mutation." He said, leaning back and motioning to the board. "Shall we play?"

"Is that why you called me here?" she asked. "To play chess?"

He didn't answer, moving his king side pawn. She sighed and looked down at the board.

"I missed you." She said, five moves later. She'd just captured one of his pawns.

"For the two months that you've been without me." He said, stiffly, blocking her threat to his rook. "I'm sure it was very difficult."

"Erik." She said, moving to block an eventual attack on her king. "I didn't have a choice."

"You're walking again." He said.

"Curtis managed to put my implant back in." She said.

"That's good." He said softly. "I'm…I'm glad."

"Are you?" She said. "You're Magneto. The head of one of the most militant anti human groups in the world. You…" She looked back at the board, moving her knight away from his queen. He captured it with his bishop.

"I thought you were dead, Felicity." He said, looking at the piece in his hand. "You got to come back home to be with people who love and care for you, but I was stuck in 1963 with no one." He gripped the knight. "I had no means of knowing if you'd survived.

"Is that why you killed JFK?" She asked.

"I was trying to protect him, he was like me." There was real regret in Erik's eyes.

"Why did you call this meeting, Erik?" She asked. "It's no secret that you and your brotherhood are going against the Justice Society of America."

Erik snorted. "Is that what they're calling themselves now?"

"We got a visitor from the future who came up with the name, don't change the subject."

"For almost 30 years, I didn't know." He looked at her. "I thought that the one human I'd loved had been murdered because of my actions and what I'd done. Then, as if by fate…one of my allies in Vegas mentioned a Ms. Smoak who was a bartender. I investigated and there you were…you probably don't remember, you were only a child. I had to wait until you knew me." He looked at the board in front of her. "I wanted to introduce myself about a hundred times, but I couldn't risk you not meeting me in the past. So I waited…Then you disappeared for a year and I knew."

She looked at the board. "And now we're on different sides." She murmured.

"All I seek is a world where people like me can live without fear."

"By killing everyone who isn't like you." Felicity said. He met her eyes unflinchingly. She shook her head and looked down at the board again. His queen was vulnerable. She frowned, that was unlike him. She hesitated, putting her hand next to her rook. It was too easy, she shouldn't. She moved a pawn instead. Erik protected his queen.

"So where do we go from here?" She whispered.

"I would say dinner and a movie, but I assume you'd say no."

She looked up at him, he was smirking and her heart clenched as she realized that no matter what he'd done, her feelings remained. "Erik." She said. "There's still time to stop whatever you've got planned. You don't have to do this."

"Why, so I can cower at their feet and come like a trained dog to clean up their mess whenever I'm called like your friend Allen?" He said.

She glared down at the board and noticed that his queen was vulnerable again. She didn't care if it was a set up, she wanted this game over. She wanted an end to the mind games. She took the queen, crossing her arms and looked at him defiantly.

"Please do not stand against me, Felicity." He said.

"Why do you care?" She hissed. "I'm just a lowly human who has no place in your new world."

He looked away, focusing on the board. "The night you told me the truth about who you were you said you could tell a lot about a person by the way they opened their game. You said I valued my queen because she was the most powerful piece on the board." He met her eyes. "It's true, but sometimes you have to sacrifice your queen for the greater good." He moved his bishop. "Check mate." He stood. "You blocked yourself, by surrounding yourself with other pieces, you rendered your king immobile."

"Erik." She said, standing. He came to the other side of the table, touching her hair.

"You didn't dye it blonde." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I've…I've had a bit of trouble getting back into who I used to be." She looked up at him. His fingers traced her lips.

"I missed you as well, Felicity." He said.

"We never got to say I love you." Felicity murmured.

"Perhaps it is best if we are enemies now." He replied.

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to be your enemy." She said. "But I can't stand aside while you do something so incredibly wrong."

"If you did, you wouldn't be the woman I love." He said, lifting her hand and kissing it. "Until we meet again, Overwatch."

"Same to you, Magneto." She whispered. He'd put something in her hand, but she didn't look until he'd walked away. It was the queen. She hung her head before contacting JSA headquarters. "The Brotherhood isn't going to give up without a fight." She said, hanging up before the person on watch duty could respond. Sitting heavily on the chair, she looked down at the chess piece in her hand.


	9. Felicity Smoak-Bruce Banner

Felicity had been grateful to be granted an interview by Stark Industries…until Tony Stark interrupted, ushering Pepper Pott's assistant out while declaring that he was annexing Felicity as sovereign property of the Avengers.

"No." Felicity growled as he sat in the seat across from her and put his feet up on the desk.

"No?" Tony smirked. "I'd expected more enthusiasm from the Green Arrow's Hacker girl. Oh yeah…" He wagged his finger as she flinched back. "I know. You can't hide anything from me."

"Absolutely not." She said. "I'm done with heroes, done with things that go boom, done with –"

"And yet you came to interview for this company." Tony interrupted, putting his hands behind his head. "You do know I'm Iron Man…right?"

"Everyone and their dead hamster knows you're Iron Man." Felicity muttered. Tony grinned.

"I like you. You've got bite." He looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS, show the Avengers' newest hacker supreme the shwag that's waiting for her at the Tower."

"Yes Mr. Stark." A disembodied voice replied. Felicity glared at the screens as images of a large, fancy computer lab played.

"Do you really think you can convince me with fancy tech?" She crossed her arms.

"I beg of you to accept this position." Tony said. "You'd get your own place in the Tower, this lab to do whatever you pleased and a pretty generous salary and…" he paused, "I bought the patent for your implant from Palmer Tech. Curtis Holt is now working in one of my labs, and drooling over Thor as we all do." His expression turned serious. "What you tried to do with the implants was…the right thing to do. So I'm giving you the opportunity to achieve everything you wanted, to help people. At Stark Industries…as long as you also help the Avengers."

Felicity crossed her arms. "You're telling me that The Tony Stark needs someone to help with tech."

"No." Tony said. "Well…it helps to have a pair of extra eyes and fingers…" He hesitated before adding, "and word on the street is you're good at diffusing uncomfortable situations between super hero egos."

"Ah," Felicity nodded, amused. "So you want a team therapist."

"We don't need a therapist." Tony huffed. "We just need someone to," he began ticking off his fingers, "stop Barton spying on people through the vents, get Romanov to carry less knives, teach Rogers the ways of the 21st century, Keep Banner calm and make sure I eat and leave the lab every once in a while."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You're right; you don't need a therapist. You need a kindergarten teacher."

"It's not all bad." Tony said.

Felicity sighed and shook her head. The fact of the matter was, Stark Industries had been the only place willing to even grant an interview. She knew Palmer Tech was blackballing her. "I am so going to regret this." She muttered before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Tony Stark was the worst and Felicity declared that loudly as she walked into Bruce's lab. The scientist in question snorted as he looked up from his screens.

"Can I hide in here?"

"Hide?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "They can't find me in here."

"Why can't they just ask JARVIS?" He asked.

Felicity smiled. "Me and J have a deal. I gave him an extra sarcastic subroutine to snark at Tony and he doesn't tell anyone where I am." She shrugged. "I'd go to my lab, but that's where they'd expect me to go."

Bruce smiled. "Well stay as long as you like." He motioned to the table on the other side of the lab. "I just ordered lunch."

Felicity grabbed a bag of fries. "That's a lot of food."

"Well it's both lunch and dinner." He said. "And possibly tomorrow's breakfast depending on how long this experiment takes."

Felicity frowned. "Bruce, do we need to have a conversation about lack of sleep and what it does to your patience?"

Bruce pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "This is important." He murmured.

Felicity came up behind him. "Why are you working on an anti gamma radiation canon…" She paused as it dawned on her. "Oh Bruce."

"Tony's got a hulkbuster suit…this might help the other guy calm down enough for me to take over." He shrugged. Felicity crossed her arms.

"Have you ever tried talking to him?" She asked.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Hulk. He's a part of you. Maybe if you tried to open a line of communication, he'd be more willing to listen to you when he takes over." Felicity said. Bruce looked at her in surprise.

"You know, you're the only one besides Tony who's not scared of me."

"I don't think the others are scared." Felicity said.

"Not of me, but the other guy." Bruce shook his head. "He's a complete loose canon. He's useful in the field, but it's a fine line between him smashing the bad guys and him going after the other Avengers." He shook his head. "That's why I need to make sure he's kept in check."

Felicity was about to reply when JARVIS chimed in. "Ms. Smoak. Mr. Stark is coming down to the lab to ask Dr. Banner if he's seen you."

"Crap." Felicity muttered. "Give me a boost?" She started climbing on the table. Bruce looked at her, bewildered, before helping her up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she pushed up the air vent.

"Taking a page out of Barton's book." She said. "Just…don't look up my skirt please." Bruce turned away until she'd replaced the grate. Tony rushed in.

"Where's blondie? JARVIS is sassing me and I don't like it."

"No idea." Bruce said. "I haven't seen Felicity all day."

* * *

From then on, Felicity came to hide in Bruce's lab whenever things got too loud. No one bothered Bruce, afraid of pissing him off so they had no idea where she was…at least that's what she thought until the day she ran in, hiding from Clint.

"Felicity." He said as she ducked under a table.

"You haven't seen me." She said.

"Right." Bruce replied just as Clint came storming in.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Who?"

"Felicity." Clint replied. "She got rid of my super secret air vent stash because it was "attracting cockroaches". And banned JARVIS from letting me order pizza until I ate a salad." He glared.

There was a low chuckle from Bruce. "Sounds like she's looking out for you." He said.

"She's mother henning me." Clint huffed. "I know she's here somewhere."

"I haven't seen her all day." Bruce said, turning back to his experiment.

"Uh huh." Clint's irritated posture relaxed slightly. Felicity gulped as he took on a more teasing attitude. "You never seem to see her, do you? You guys never seem to see each other, but you know what I think?" He sat down, smirking. "I think she's in here right now, where she always is when she doesn't want to deal with tower drama. She's here and you're hiding her because you want to slip her the green eggs and ham."

Felicity facepalmed. Clint was beyond ridiculous. She glanced over at Bruce and noticed that his fists were clenched and he had begun his calm breathing exercises. This was bad, but apparently Clint hadn't noticed because he kept talking.

"Bet it must have driven you up the wall when Cap asked her to dance last week. The man may be older than penicillin, but he's got moves." He trailed off, finally realizing that Bruce wasn't completely in control.

"LEAVE PRETTY LADY ALONE." Bruce said, except it wasn't completely Bruce. Felicity rushed out from under the desk as Clint sprinted for the elevator.

"Hey." She said, Bruce spun around, facing her. His eyes were green and his skin was starting to ripple. "Hey. Hulk. Listen to me." He growled. "Hulk? Hey…it's Felicity. We met once…sort of. I was on the Quin jet during one of the missions and you stopped some Hydra goons from shooting me? You called me pretty lady?"

Bruce was breathing heavily, but the transformation seemed to be slowing.

"If you want to come out, that's fine. As long as it's not to hurt Clint. Puny bird man is silly, but he doesn't deserve to be smashed." Felicity came close and put her hands on either side of Bruce's face. "So if you want to hang out with me, that's fine. You're my friend. But do not attack Clint. I promise you he's already suffering because I took away his pizza privileges."

Bruce closed his eyes and a distinctly unBruce like rumble erupted from his chest. When he opened them again they were back to their normal brown. He pulled back, almost falling over in an attempt to get away from Felicity.

"It's okay." She said.

"No." He shook his head. "I could have…you were…I was…" He covered his mouth. "It's too dangerous…" He rushed out of the lab.

* * *

For the next few days he hid from her, he'd barely given her a nod when they ran into each other. Felicity began to suspect that he'd roped in JARVIS to help him avoid her. He wasn't in his lab when she usually waited for her to eat lunch. He didn't join group meals. Felicity was getting annoyed.

"What is this, high school?" She grumbled at the microwave, taking a bowl of popcorn out of it.

"Yup." Tony said, grabbing the bowl. "Rogers is the quarterback, Romanov is the Queen bee, Barton is the class clown, Thor is the foreign exchange student…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the annoyed look on Felicity's face. He pushed back the bowl of popcorn back. "Bruce is being an idiot." He said. "He's worried about accidentally turning green and hurting you. You know, typical guy stuff."

"Then why isn't he the one telling me this?" Felicity grumbled. Tony shrugged.

"JARVIS. Where's Banner and before you lie to me, let me remind you who created you. I am your father."

"Dr. Banner is in his mediation studio." JARVIS replied.

"Great." Tony smiled. "I'll come with."

"No." Felicity said. "I'm handling this on my own." She grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "And I'm taking this with me."

He was sitting cross legged on the mats, breathing slowly. Felicity came in and sat in front of him.

"Let me guess." He said, without opening his eyes. "JARVIS?"

"Tony." Felicity said, putting the bowl between them. "But if you try to leave I'll smash this bowl on your head."

"You'll let out the other guy." He said, his eyes snapping open.

"Good, I'm sure he'd actually be willing to listen." Felicity said, eating popcorn.

"I'm dangerous." Bruce insisted.

"So am I." Felicity retorted. "Here's how it's going to be. I'm not asking for commitment. I'm not asking for wedding bells and flowers…I've been there and probably won't be back there for a very long time. What I want is to be able to have coffee at 3 am when both of us have been working all night. What I want is someone to complain to when I've talked down Clint from adopting all the shelter dogs in Manhattan, again. I want you to have my back when I stand up to Tony's crazy. I want things to go back to the way they were. You're my sanity in this mad house. I can't handle their insanity without my support system. I need my friend back. So you're going to stop dodging me. If that leads to something else, eventually, then that will be great for you because I'm awesome."

The corner of Bruce's mouth ticked upwards.

"But for now, we're going to sit here, finish this popcorn and you're going to listen while I tell you about how Thor tried to zap his poptarts with Mjolnir. And you're not going to run away…okay?"

Bruce swallowed nervously but reached for the popcorn. "Okay."


	10. Felicity Smoak-Bucky Barnes

She felt sick. They'd taken down Darhk, but at what cost? She'd caused the death of 1,000's of people. Their blood might be on Dahrk's hands, but she couldn't help but feel a certain degree of responsibility. While she repeated the mantra of "it's not your fault, it's not your fault," nothing changed the gnawing guilt she felt. She couldn't sleep or eat. Every night she stared at the ceiling, imagining what it would feel for a bomb to fall from the sky. She no longer had her day job to escape to and since almost the entire team had scattered, she was left without distraction, without an escape.

"Hello Oliver." She sighed, coming into the lair. "Before you ask, yes this isn't my first cup of coffee today, no I don't care about how bad it is and I refuse to take sleeping pills." She said, not looking around.

"That is a memorable way to enter a room." A deep voice she didn't recognize said from behind her. He had an accent she couldn't place. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed.

"Look if you're going to kill me, just...make it not messy." She turned to look at the intruder. "Who are you?"

He was sitting at the conference table, wearing an immaculately tailored suit. He stood, tall and powerful, his movements fluid and graceful. He was breathtakingly handsome.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said, taking her hand in his and raising it to press it to his lips. "I am T'Challa, and I promise I won't kill you, whether messy or neat."

Felicity's eyes widened as she realized who he was. "Your highness." He was the Wakandan prince...no, the king. She briefly remembered a recent news story about the bombing of a conference in Vienna that had killed King T'Chaka. "I'm assuming you want to ask the Green Arrow for something?" She glanced around the lair, but Oliver hadn't arrived...which was bizarre because he'd begun living there since their break up.

"No," T'Challa's response was swift and firm. "I require technical assistance...and a fair amount of discretion." He smiled as she looked at him in confusion. "I heard you were capable of both."

"Wouldn't this be a job for Tony Stark?" She asked, uncertainly.

T'Challa's expression froze for a second before a smile crossed his lips. "The matter in question is delicate and I cannot trust it to Stark."

Felicity looked at her hands. "I don't think I'm the person you can trust either."

"You are Felicity Meghan Smoak. You hold a Master's degree in cyber security from MIT. Until recently you were the CEO of Palmer Technologies, a position you lost because you wanted to make a lifechanging medical advancement affordable to those who needed it. In addition you aid the Green Arrow in his quest to protect this city." He looked at her curiously. "Unless I am speaking to a clone?"

Felicity managed a small smile. "Not a clone." She said.

"Then I'm talking to the right person" T'Challa said. "There's someone in my kingdom who desperately needs help. You would be helping right over half a century's injustice."

Felicity hesitated, looking around at the lair. T'Challa expected someone...moral. She wasn't sure he'd be okay with her help if he discovered her involvement with the bombing at Havenrock. Everything she'd heard about the king implied an extremely honorable person, governed by a strict warrior's code. But she was intrigued by T'Challa's offer. It was a mystery and she didn't like leaving things unsolved. "Okay."

* * *

She'd left Oliver a letter. It was cowardly, probably. She didn't want to face his disappointment or the expression of knowing sadness he'd give her.

"You're awfully quiet." T'Challa said. He was sitting across from her in a limousine on its way to the Wakandan palace. She hadn't said a word the entire journey. She gave him a smile, before glancing out at the jungle. It was dense, dark and so hot and humid, she could see the condensation dripping off the leaves of the greenery. Brightly colored flowers bloomed and every once in a while she swore she caught sight of something moving in the underbrush. Turning her attention back to T'Challa she gave him a rueful smile.

"It's kinda overwhelming, being here."

T'Challa nodded. "Until recently, Wakanda's borders were closed to outsiders." He said, motioning for her to look ahead. Out of the jungle emerged a gorgeous, sleek building that was both modern and camouflaged by the landscape. In front of it was a gigantic statue of a cat. Felicity gaped at him. "It is the black panther." T'Challa explained. "It is the traditional protector of my people."

Felicity gulped. Even though she knew it was ridiculous, it almost seemed that the colossal statue was staring her down, judging her. She shivered and looked away. "So who is it that I'm supposed to be helping.?" She asked, trying to get the panther's eyes out of her head. "Your highness." She added quickly. T'Challa let out a rumbling chuckle.

"That, Ms. Smoak, is something you must see for yourself. It will sound unbelievable without proof."

The proof turned out to be a man in a cryotube in the palace lab. Felicity walked up to him, scrutinizing his face. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. She pressed her hand against the glass. He was young, his skin pale and even though he was immobile, his expression seemed troubled. A news report she'd ignored because she'd been focused on Dahrk floated to the front of her thoughts. "The winter soldier." She murmured.

"James Buchanan Barnes." T'Challa said, causing Felicity to tear her attention away from the tube and turn back to him. "His friend calls him Bucky." He added, with slight amusement.

"His friend?... You mean Captain America. He's talking about Captain America." Felicity muttered as she looked back at the immobile supersoldier. "Why's he an icicle?" She winced. "There had to be a nicer way to ask that."

"He requested it." T'Challa said. "While he was beginning to regain his memories, there was still a large amount of hydra programming and he feared losing control of his mind."

"That's horrible." Felicity bit her lip,. "I'm just...not sure what you think I can do. I'm an IT girl, not a doctor."

T'Challa walked over to the lab's screens where Barnes' vitals were displayed. Tapping the screen, he brought up a full body scan. Then brought up his brain scan. Stepping aside for Felicity to get a better view, he waited. Felicity came close, frowning. At first it looked like a regular brain...until she noticed dozens of black dots that it didn't take a medical degree to know should NOT be there. "What are those?"

"Microchips." T'Challa replied. "We would have removed them, but they are more than simply in his brain. When he is awake, they are connected to certain parts of the tissue, ready to stimulate or shut them down depending on the commands uttered. As we don't have control of the list of commands, our only hope is to have someone attempt to access them and take them offline."

Felicity felt her jaw drop as T'Challa's intention in bringing her to Wakanda became clear. "You want me to hack his brain?"

T'Challa looked slightly pained as he replied. "Essentially yes, though that is a rather simplistic way of putting it. It would be no different than accessing a hard drive."

"Hard drives don't tend to be in people's heads." Felicity said, taking a step away from the scan. "I...what if I mess up and fry his mind?" She felt slightly sick.

"That is a risk." T'Challa agreed, "however, I have confidence in both your abilities and your judgment." He gave her an encouraging smile. "I do not believe you to be the type of person who would deliberately 'fry his mind'."

Felicity gulped and nodded. "This might take a while."

T'Challa looked back at the cryotube. "He has nothing but time." He murmured.

* * *

27\. That was the number of chips in Barnes' brain. Felicity set up a command center in the lab. Every once in a while, a doctor would come into check her progress and Barnes' vitals, but mostly she was left to her own devices. So it was no surprise that after three days, she began talking to Barnes.

"So..." She held up her tablet, as if showing it to Barnes. She knew it was silly, but she'd heard that coma patients sometimes had a better recovery if people interacted with them. Of course being frozen was different than being in a coma, but the same logic could apply. In addition, if she spent her days alone in the lab, she might go crazy, " Thought you should know; I got 3 chips offline. But those were the easy ones, so it will take longer to get rid of the rest." She glanced down at the tablet. "Not that you can actually hear me." She muttered.

Shaking her head, she sat back at her desk. She was reminded of a day, years ago when she'd spoken to a picture of Oliver on the desk at Queen Consolidated. Looking up at Barnes, she sighed. Another beautiful with a tragic past. She'd been so innocent then. Did she even know that girl anymore?

"Just so you know." She said, looking across the lab where Barnes was sleeping. "I won't fall in love with you."

Barnes slept on.

* * *

She finally built up the courage to contact Oliver after a month and a half in Wakanda. She knew he'd tried to trace the call, but she blocked it. T'Challa had counted on her discretion. She came back into the lab, saddened. It wasn't that he'd tried to bring her back to Star City. It was the resigned tone he'd used when he told her he understood why she had to leave. He didn't even try to convince her to return, instead he looked at her with pained eyes. It had been too much.

She felt a wave of frustration as the computer told her she'd been unsuccessful in taking chip number 5. She slammed her hand down on the desk. "Don't look at me like that." She snapped at Barnes. "I almost married him." She sighed. "Just like I almost successfully ran Palmer Tech for a year and almost averted a nuclear disaster and almost got stupid chip number 5 offline." She rubbed her eyes. "And now I'm talking to a frozen assassin." She shook her head. Sighing she looked back at the computer, frowning at the code, she found the part that had malfunctioned. She rewrote it. After a few minutes it beeped. She grinned, looking up at Barnes. "And then there were 22." She gave him a half smile. "I promise; you won't be one of my almosts."

* * *

At 14 she asked T'Challa for a cake. He looked bemused, but he didn't object. She ate a piece in front of the cryotube; she got the feeling that Bucky wouldn't mind. He was Bucky to her now. She'd begun calling him that after she'd seen the footage of him in his imprisonment at the UN. He had asked to be called Bucky. She'd also seen what had happened when the Winter Soldier had been released. All it had taken was a few words. He'd been terrified, knowing exactly what was happening, but powerless to stop it. Unable to fight his own mind. She put down her cake and looked at Barnes' ever still face. "I won't let it happen to you again, Bucky. I won't."

* * *

"So, Captain America." She grinned. She'd just gotten rid of chip number 17. "I bet you have loads of dirt on him. When you get out of defrost we're cracking open a bottle and you're spilling everything."

"I would take what he says with a grain of salt, ma'am." A deep voice said from behind her. "Buck always had a hang for the dramatic."

Felicity whirled around and gasped as she recognized the man standing next to the lab door. "Captain Rogers...I didn't hear you come in, I-" She broke off as he gave her an indulgent smile.

"Nat's going to be proud that my stealth skills are improving." He remarked. "You must be Ms. Smoak." He held out his hand. "Steve Rogers."

"It's..." Felicity was completely overwhelmed. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain." She hoped her hand wasn't shaking. If he noticed, he didn't make any indication.

"Can you explain what you're doing?" he pointed to the computer. "T'Challa gave me the basics, but I think you can give me a better idea of the progress."

"Okay, well." Felicity pulled up the scans of Bucky's brain, showing which of the chips were offline and which were active. "I've got these 17 disabled."

"17?" Captain Rogers looked surprised.

"Well, it's a delicate process." Felicity said defensively. She was about to add more when Steve held up his hand.

"I'm just...impressed that you got them done so fast, I...I would have thought it would take longer." He gave her a small smile. "I bet you not even Tony Stark could have done it so fast."

"Well I'm great with my hands," Felicity said, then gasped, covering her mouth. "Please tell me I didn't make an innuendo in front of a national icon." She groaned.

"Ms. Smoak, I was in the army." Rogers replied, his smile widening. "Do your worst; I'm sure the Howlin Commandoes said worse."

She blushed. Rogers looked over at Bucky.

"There's few people in this world who'd be willing to help him as much as you have." He murmured.

"It wasn't his fault." She murmured.

"I just hop he can understand that. It's something i suspect you have experience with."

Felicity looked up at him in horror. He was examining her and gave her a rueful smile. He knew.

"T'Challa mentioned that you've been tearing yourself up inside."

"What would you do in my position?" Felicity said, unable to meet his eyes. "Is there an acceptable amount of collateral damage?"

Rogers, sighed and rubbed the back of his head. For the first time since he walked into the lab, Felicity saw the weight of his years. The serum and his time in the arctic had save him from ageing, but they couldn't erase his experiences. "The most difficult thing for people like us to accept is that sometimes you can't save everyone. Once you know that, you fight like hell to prove that statement wrong. You did the best you could under impossible circumstances. There was no right outcome, but there was a definite wrong one; the one you fought to prevent."

Felicity swallowed slightly. Captain Rogers' praise meant more than he could know.

He walked over to Bucky and gave him a small smile. "Even frozen you get a pretty girl to fawn over you." He muttered. "I don't know how you do it." He looked back at Felicity. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers." Felicity said. "Not just for the talk, but..." she took a deep breath before saying. "In 1944 you liberated a concentration camp in Poland. My grandfather was in there. Without you, I literally would't be here."

He ducked his head, smiling. "I was just doing what was right." He murmured. He glanced over at Buck. "Whatever he says about the summer of 37' he's lying."

* * *

"Damn it. Fuck. DAMN IT." Felicity hit the desk in frustration as the 15th error message flashed across the screen of the computer. "I had it."

T'Challa came into the lab. Looking around, he took in the empty food plates and coffee cups. "I was informed you had not left the lab in 3 days."

"I'm close." Felicity growled.

"You need to rest." T'Challa said.

"After i fix this." She waved him away. He scoffed at her impertinence.

"If you drop dead of exhaustion-" He began.

"I'm going to fix this." Felicity snapped, interrupting her typing to glare at T'Challa. He raised an eyebrow. "I...I need to do something right, i need to..." She broke off, breathing heavily. "I can't...I won't fail again."

"You haven't failed." T'Challa said. "But if you don't get rest, you will." He looked over at Bucky. "Sergeant Barnes has waited for almost 70 years to get justice, I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge you a few more hours. Especially if the price is your health and sanity."

Felicity closed her eyes, her head growing heavy. "You're a good king." She said.

"So I have been told." T'Challa said. "Now, leave. I do not want to see you in here for a minimum of 10 hours."

* * *

The day to bring Bucky out of cryo-sleep had arrived. Felicity was standing next to Captain Rogers as T'Challa directed the doctors to reverse the freezing process. It took a while, but finally the closed lids she'd been staring at for the last year and a half fluttered open. They were blue and as he sat up and looked around, full of apprehension as he took in his surroundings. He saw Steve and relaxed. "How long?" He croaked.

"Can't you tell?" Steve asked.

"No, punk. That superjucie they shoved down your throat makes it impossible to count any gray hairs." Bucky mumbled. Steve smiled.

"A year and a half." He replied. "It would have been longer, if not for Ms. Smoak, here." He motioned to Felicity. Bucky turned his gaze on her. Tilting his head, he opened his mouth to say something when the lab door opened and Ant-man walked in followed by Hawkeye.

"I want to give it to him." Hawkeye said.

"My boss built it." Ant-man shot back. "Hey Barnesicle, We brought you a present." He held up a large package. "Straight out of Pym's labs with cooperation from his majesty and Wakanda's top scientists." He shoved it at Barnes who didn't move, just looked at him; bewildered. Ant-man moved to unwrap the package. "I'll just...give you a hand."

"Scott." Steve groaned as it was revealed that the package had a brand new bionic arm.

"A hand, get it?"

"Seriously man?" Hawkeye muttered.

"Don't act like you weren't planning on saying it, yourself." Scott shot back. As they began bickering, Felicity stole a look at Bucky. He was looking at the arm. Sensing her eyes, he looked up at her. She blushed and excused herself from the lab. Bucky watched her leave, a slightly forlorn look in his eyes that went unnoticed by everyone...except Scarlet Witch who walked in just as Felicity left.

She walked through the palace, aimlessly, trying to school her thoughts. She'd grown very found of Bucky, but the man she...cared about wasn't real. He was a fiction, a version of him she'd created and projected on him. Bucky had no idea who she was and had no idea what he meant to her.

* * *

She was sitting in the palace garden when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's a beautiful country."

She looked up at the person who'd spoken. Bucky Barnes was looking at her curiously. His lips parted slightly as he looked at her.

"Yes." She said. "A bit hot, but...it's Africa, so..." She looked at her hands.

"I wanted to be sure." He said softly.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't speak before, so I wanted to be sure." He hesitated walking over to her. "There was...the doctors say it's impossible since my brain was frozen, but I heard...this voice." He shook his head. "Couldn't tell you what you were saying, only that you said a lot of it." He held out his hand. "What's your name, doll?"

"Felicity." She said, talking his hand.

"Bucky." He said. "T'Challa's throwing a waking up celebration." He gave her a smirk. "Wanna pop in, steal some booze and then find somewhere for you to tell me all the things you said while I was sleeping?"

"I-" Felicity didn't know how to respond. She allowed him to pull her to her feet. "That sounds really..." She paused. She had two options. Walk away, or take a chance. She looked into Bucky's eyes, so full of hope and decided. "That sounds good."

"It's okay doll, after all." He smiled as he offered his arm to led her back into the palace. "You promised you wouldn't fall in love with me."


	11. Felicity Smoak-John Constantine

"Oliver, I need your help, mate." The door banged open. Felicity squeaked and jumped, falling off the couch.

"What the hell?" She said, glaring at the intruder, groaning when she recognized him.

"Been there, don't recommend it." Constantine grinned, before looking around. "Where's Oliver?"

"He doesn't live here any more." Felicity grumbled, getting up and sitting back on the couch.

"Oh." Constantine said. "Well, you'll do."

"Excuse me?" She glared at him.

"I need help bringing down an angry spirit." Constantine said. "Actually you might work better than Oliver. He's pretty, but you might anger the ghost more."

"Ghost?" Felicity said. "There's no such thing as-"

"Please save your disbelief for after we take down Bloody Mary." Constantine interrupted. Felicity gaped at him, then laughed.

"Very funny. Did Oliver put you up to this?"

Constantine put his hands in his pockets and gave her a half smile. "Look, luv. There's a big bad spirit out there who escaped from the pit and I need bait."

"Bait?" Felicity said. "BAIT?"

"To be fair, I did want to ask Oliver first." Constantine said. He looked around. "Is there a mirror in here?" He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "We'll need candles, some salt, chicken bones, and the blood of a child."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, that last bit was a lie" Constantine admitted. "Mirror, now."

"There's one in the bedroom," Felicity said. "When you say Bloody Mary..."

"Yup, the 3 repetitions, the sleep over parties, the whole 9 yards." Constantine said. "And we need to stop her before she ravages another sleepover."

"What?" Felicity said, opening the cabinet and pulling out the salt.

"The world now has 6 less Bieber fans." Constantine said gravely. Felicity closed her eyes and exhaled.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

* * *

"Mary Crenshaw, born in Salem Massachusetts, after the witch trials." Constantine said, making a salt circle in the center of the room, around Felicity. "The usual horror cliches happened; none of the children wanted to play with her, she was alone, the town turned against her and she was buried alive."

Felicity frowned. "I feel as though there was a piece missing to that particular story."

Constantine paused and nodded. "She may have made a deal with the devil."

"Ah." Felicity said, nodding her understanding. "So...what do you need me for? Or Oliver for that matter?"

"She made the deal," Constantine pulled a few rocks out of his pockets and a few matches, "to get back at a man who wronged her and ran off," he pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a strand of Felicity's hair.

"HEY"

"With a pretty girl." Constantine finished.

"Worst villain origin story ever." Felicity said. "Just once I'd like a girl to make a deal with the devil for the sake of world domination and power, not a man."

"Oh she wanted that too." Constantine reassured her. "So I'm going to kill the lights, and you'll say Bloody Mary three times then when she shows up, I'll send her spirit back to hell where it belongs."

"Why did it get out of hell in the first place?" Felicity asked. "I ask out of genuine curiosity, not because I'm stalling out of fear, but because it seems to be the type of thing the average person should know, so we can keep murderous spirits out of the realm of the living."

Constantine sighed and stood in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to get someone else to do this?"

"No, I've got this." Felicity said. "Though I would like an answer to my question."

"That would be the rising darkness." Constantine said. "Don't ask, the more you know the more it'll affect you." He turned his attention to the candles. "Do not step out of this protective circle." He said, walking over to the light switch.

The room went dark only illuminated by the flickering glow of candles. Felicity looked over at the mirror and slowly regulated her breathing. "Bloody Mary." She gulped. "Bloody Mary." She trembled, trying to get the words out, but she couldn't. Her throat went dry. "Bloody...Ma...ary." She breathed slowly. Silence fell over the room, but nothing happened. "Maybe no one's home?" She suggested, glancing over at Constantine. A breeze blew out some of the candles, Felicity looked over at the mirror and screamed. Looking back at her was a blood covered face that was rotting and gaping at her with an open mouth. Felicity's eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

"Well, that was a way to stay in the circle."

Felicity groaned and looked up at Constantine. "Please tell me she's gone."

"Back to the pit from whence she came." Constantine said, lying down on the bed next to her. "Sleepovers are now safe."

Felicity laughed covering her face. "Got any magic that will erase the knowledge of evil bloody ghosts in my mirror." She looked over at the wall. "I'm getting rid of that thing, pronto."

"Just don't break it." Constantine said.

"Why?" Felicity snorted. "Will I get 7 years of bad luck?" She turned, smiling, but the expression died as she caught the look on Constantine's face. "Ooooof course I will." She muttered. "Urgh. This world is so dangerous. Makes me miss mobsters and drug dealers."

"Hmm." Constantine said.

"Soooo." Felicity said. "You planning on staying here?"

"You planning on kicking me out?" Constantine said.

"It's not that I want to sleep with you." She explained. "It's just that now that I know that there might be literal monsters under my bed, I'm going to need a sacrifice so I can escape."


	12. Felicity Smoak-Lucifer Morningstar

Oliver, Thea, and Digg walked into the lair, carrying Damien Dahrk's daughter.

"He's more powerful than ever." Oliver murmured as Digg put Dahrk's offspring in the corner with Captain Lance.

"How are we going to stop him?" Thea asked, turning her back on the team to look at Laurel's suit. "He's literally the devil."

"No." Felicity murmured. "He's not." She fiddled with her dress.

"Well no," Thea shrugged. "I was just making a joke because he's evil."

"I was serious…he's actually not." Felicity sighed, standing. "God help me I didn't want to have to do this." She muttered as she reached for her phone. "I only…I never wanted to use this card, but I guess the end of the world qualifies as an emergency….He's going to be insufferable."

"Felicity what are you talking about?" Oliver asked, confused.

"There's someone who can help us." Felicity said, looking at the number on her phone. A number she swore she wouldn't call. "He lives in LA and his name is Lucifer Morningstar and well…" She let out a small humorless laugh. "He actually is the devil."

* * *

"How do you know this guy again?" Oliver asked as they walked down the LA street.

"Remember how I told you about that phase I went through in college with the black hair and other really questionable fashion choices?" Felicity said. "Those were accompanied by other really questionable decisions made at a summer job at a club called Lux." She motioned ahead to a very fancy building. "That's where I met Lucifer. He owns the club…" She stopped in front of the door and closed her eyes. "I really didn't want to have to do this."

"And why do you think he's the devil?" Digg asked for what was about the 20th time since she'd explained.

"Well mostly because he's annoying as hell." Felicity muttered. "And…because he actually is and fortunately he owes me a favor."

"The devil owes you a favor?" Oliver said incredulously. "Felicity are you okay? Is there some type electrical impulse from the implant that's-"

"I'm not crazy." Felicity snapped. She opened the door and entered the club. Lux looked the same; sleek, dark. Lucifer purposely created an atmosphere that lowered inhibition and encouraged people to behave in a way that they would never have thought themselves capable. There was someone behind the bar.

"We're closed."

Felicity smiled in spite of herself as she recognized the bored tone. "Hey Maze." She said. The woman froze then turned slowly, a smile curling her lips. Felicity shivered. Mazikeen paused, looking her up and down, taking in her new appearance.

"You can't be serious."

"It's Felicity." She said.

"Oh I know." Maze leaned against the bar. "Hmmm…blonde. I'd ask if it was your natural color but we both know the answer to that question."

Felicity blushed. Behind her, Oliver sputtered as Digg muttered. "Did not need to know that." Thea whistled. Lyla laughed. Felicity gritted her teeth .

"Maze…I need to speak to Lucifer."

Maze smirked. "Of course." She motioned to the elevator that led to Lucifer's private apartments above the club. "I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you. Ah ahah." She put her hand up to stop Oliver who'd made a move to follow Felicity. "Only her."

"It's okay." Felicity gave her team a smile. "Maze may be a demon but she doesn't…" She trailed off. "Actually she does bite and she likes sharp objects. Just don't piss her off."

"Don't be ridiculous." Maze looked at Oliver in disgust. "I don't eat junk food." She smirked as he huffed. Felicity was about to start walking to the elevator when Maze called out "Felicity."

She turned slightly to look at the demon.

"It's good to see you walking again."

Felicity smiled and nodded. She'd figured that Lucifer had kept tabs on her. Stepping on to the elevator, she closed her eyes and tried to center herself. "You can do this." She said. Memories of her time at Lux came rushing back. It hadn't all been bad; Lucifer and Maze had been like family. A weird, demony, really way more attractive than they had a right to be family, but they'd looked out for her and protected her when the world was falling about. After Cooper. She squared her shoulders as the elevator stopped. Lucifer was an arrogant vacuous jerk, she reminded herself. There was a reason she'd let.

Stepping out into Lucifer's apartment she looked around until she caught sight of him. He was lying in bed, the black silk blankets covering his lower half, leaving his back exposed. Felicity took a moment to be grateful that they were alone in the apartment before really looking at him. His scars were clearly visible. She remembered the night he'd explained how he'd cut off his wings in order to remain on earth and defy his father's will. She'd been so smitten by him, so overcome by his… she closed her eyes, trying to regain control. She then loudly cleared her throat.

"Maze." He groaned. "If you wake me up, I'll throw sharp objects at you."

"That's a bit of a problem because I'm not sure how to dodge in these heels." Felicity replied. Upon recognizing her voice, Lucifer's head shot up.

"What the me did you do to your hair?" He asked.

"It's better than the black." Felicity muttered. "Maze had the same reaction."

"So." Lucifer sat up, the sheet sliding off his body. "What brings you to the city of sin?" Felicity turned and covered her eyes. "Oh luv, there's no need to be shy. It's not like you haven't seen it before. Or touched it. Or tas-"

"Lucifer." Felicity hissed.

He patted the bed. "You can have a go right now if you like."

"I'll pass." Felicity said, dryly.

"Oh come on, Felicity." Lucifer lay back down. "Look, I'm already rising to the challenge."

Felicity shook her head. "Lucifer I didn't come here for sex."

He huffed.

"I came for your help." Felicity said.

"To punish that ex-fiancé of yours." Lucifer stood and ran his hand up her arm. "I'll get right on that, though I am insulted that you didn't once think to consult me about the wedding…or your choice in life mate. I mean I know he's nice to look at, but he doesn't appear to use the space between his ears."

"Lucifer." Felicity groaned, pulling away. "I'm guessing you see spying on me as some kind of twisted gesture of affection?"

"Well of course." He sounded insulted. "I'm the devil; I don't take interest in the life of just any mortal." He pressed his lips to her neck. "I could get used to the blonde. I daresay Maze is intrigued by the adorable librarian look. Come on, luv. It could be like it used to."

"Until I grow old or you get bored and you move on to your next toy." Felicity said. "Lucifer you owe me a favor." She kept her focus in front of her, trying to not fall into the fog that came with Lucifer's presence.

"The thrashing of the no good ex? I'll do that for free." Lucifer pulled her against him. "How could he ever destroy the chance of being with you?"

"I didn't come here to talk about Oliver."

"Good." Lucifer sounded overjoyed. "Let's leave the past behind us." Running his hands up her sides.

"I need your help stopping Damien Dahrk." Felicity said. Lucifer stiffened. "Dahrk is planning on destroying the world. He's killed many people he's hurt-"

"I know." Lucifer said, softly. "I sent Maze after him when I heard what he'd done to you." He pressed a hand to her back. "Can I see it?"

Felicity hesitated before nodding. Lucifer drew the zipper of her dress down, exposing the bullet scars.

"What happened?" She asked. "When Maze went after Dahrk?"

"Dahrk is being concealed by mystical energy." Lucifer said. "Maze has been attempting to gather a magical arsenal in order to take him down…she doesn't want it to end quickly." He knelt behind her and pressed a kiss to her back over the implant. "I'll make him hurt for each scar." He promised. "It almost makes me wish I was back in hell to torture him."

"So you'll help?" Felicity asked.

"You didn't even have to ask." Lucifer replied, sliding the fabric of her dress off her shoulders. "Now on to more pleasant matters."

"My team is downstairs." Felicity murmured,

"Not my concern." Lucifer said. "Unless you want to invite them to watch?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Come on; let me show Queen how it's done."

"I left them alone with Maze." Felicity said.

Lucifer sighed. "Right… I suppose blood is difficult to clean off the floor." He walked to the elevator.

"Um, Lucifer." Felicity said, pulling back up her dress and closing the zipper. He turned, looking back at her, an innocent look on his face that no one would have expected the devil to be able to produce. Though that innocence was undercut by the fact that he was still completely naked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Pants." She said.


	13. Felicity Smoak-Lucifer Morningstar (P2)

After convincing Lucifer to put on clothes, Felicity brought him to the elevator to go down to the bar.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time." She said, crossing her arms and looking at Lucifer. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Mind I remind you who you are speaking to?"

"It's because I know who I'm talking to that I'm reviewing the rules." Felicity retorted. Lucifer huffed and leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed. "What, you going to do the whole" she bared her teeth and put up her hand in claw shapes. "Grrrr red face and horns routine? Cuz after the third time it gets old."

Lucifer let out another long suffering sigh. "I am capable of behaving myself." He said.

"Said the devil." Felicity muttered. "Just be nice and don't do the whole fire and brimstone thing."

"I'll be nice." Lucifer straightened up as the elevator opened. "To whatever Maze left of them." He muttered, stepping off the elevator. Smiling, he walked out. "Hello, Felicity's friends...and numbskull of an ex fiancee."

"I said be nice." Felicity groaned, covering her face as she followed him.

"I didn't threaten them with eternal damnation." Lucifer retorted.

Thea stepped closer to Lucifer, examining him.

"This," she pointed at him and looking back at Felicity, "is the devil?"

"In the flesh." Lucifer said. "You must be the numbskull's sister. Half sister, fortunately for you."

Oliver's fists clenched. "Excuse me?" He growled.

Thea blinked and shook her head. "Why is he British?"

"Why are you American?' Maze replied.

Thea opened her mouth, then shook her head. "After a disturbing look at your knife collection, I'm not going to not give you my carefully crafted retort."

Maze gave her a self satisfied smirk. Felicity pressed a hand to her temple and exhaled.

"So." Lucifer clapped his hands together and sauntered over to the bar. "I hear you have a bit of trouble with someone who's channeling forces of darkness." He grabbed a bottle and a glass. "That's my thing and I don't like sharing." He paused, turning and pointing the bottle at Digg. "In most circumstances." He turned on his most seductive smile. Felicity closed her eyes, remembering the last time she'd been on the receiving end of that look. Digg looked unimpressed. "So..." Lucifer said. "Is that ring a binding contract or would you be willing to-"

"Lucifer." Felicity interrupted, through gritted teeth.

"Look at him, what a specimen. They don't call it a devil's threesome for nothing." He said. "As well you should know."

"LUCIFER" Felicity shouted, her face heating up.

"That's it." Oliver said. "We don't need his help." He walked toward the stairs.

"I knew he was an imbecile, but you never said he was a hypocrite." Lucifer said.

"Please don't do this." Felicity groaned as Oliver froze and turned slowly.

"So you get to have a sordid sexual history and she has to be a saint, is that it?" Lucifer said. "Let me tell you something about saints; they're boring. Felicity is a fascinating being, for a human and, at the risk of insulting her, I'd say she's a good person. Just because she had large amounts of very satisfying sex with myself and Maze doesn't-"

"LU-CI-FER." Felicity shouted. "World ending crisis."

"Right." Lucifer rolled his eyes. He waved Oliver away. "Leave if you must." He said. Oliver didn't move. "World ending is a privilege reserved for daddy dearest and while I hate playing into his almighty plans I happen to be fond of this planet, seeing as I live here, and I don't particularly want it to end right now." He motioned to Maze. "Get the toys."

Maze walked out of the room, into the storage space.

"Because Maze and I are dark forces, your Damien Dahrk won't be able to use them against us." Lucifer poured himself a drink, taking a sip. Oliver frowned as Maze walked back in with a giant black bag.

"Are those weapons?" He asked.

"No, they're sex toys." Maze said. She opened the bag and began pulling out its contents; a mace, a sword, a pair of daggers and a crossbow.

"So your plan is to go after Dahrk with what I'm assuming is the arsenal of a medieval times restaurant." Digg said.

"Aren't you the sassy one." Maze purred. Digg cleared his throat while Lyla chuckled.

"Don't you people think about anything else?" Oliver growled.

"Temper, temper." Lucifer said.

"These weapons will be useless against him." Oliver said. "I've seen Darhk get shot repeatedly and walk away like nothing happened."

"Which is why it's fortunate that these aren't your ordinary weapons." Lucifer replied, looking over at Felicity he asked, "does he really not know who he's talking to?" Shaking his head, he pointed to the table. "These weapons are celestial." He pointed to the mace and sword. "and infernal." He pointed to the daggers. He chuckled as he held up the sword. "Felicity, did I ever tell you how I got this? I stole it from my brother Michael. The look on his face when he had to explain to father that he lost his precious dragon sword." He laughed. "I've never seen Mikey so embarrassed."

Digg leaned toward Lyla and murmured out of the corner of his mouth. "Did he just call the archangel Michael, 'Mikey'?"

"He calls Gabriel, Gabs." Felicity said. "And you don't even want to know what he calls Uriel."

"I can imagine." Digg said.

"So you are welcome to say in the guest rooms in the building." Lucifer said. "Felicity, you have the run of the penthouse and we will handle your Dahrk problem."

* * *

Dahrk was sitting in his underground lair.

"I admire the interior decoration." A voice said as he walked in. Darhk looked up to see a tall British man with dark hair and a tailored designer suit.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Never mind I don't care." He held up his hand to remove the other man's life force, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing. The man sighed and looked at his fingers.

"Keep doing that, by all means." He grinned. "It tickles."

"Who are you?" Dahrk asked.

"Well that, Mr. Dahrk, depends on who you ask." The man walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs, putting his feet on the table. "I've gone by many names over the years, Satan, Iblis, Shaitan, Semjaza, Set, Mara, Loki, Voldemort. But you can call me Lucifer."

Damien laughed. "You're the devil."

Lucifer nodded, sagely. "I'd say at your service, but I'm afraid you're not long for this world."

Dahrk laughed. "I'm sorry, you're crazy, and I'm saying that." He held up his hand again. Lucifer waited patiently as Dahrk's face turned red with effort.

"You done?" he asked. "Good." His eyes began to glow red. "Let's get this started." He tilted his head. "What's about to happen is just a taste about what is in story for you for the rest of eternity."

Dahrk chuckled nervously. "What do you..." His eyes widened as Lucifer changed. "What..." He scrambled backwards, slamming into someone else. Turning he came face to face with a female demon.

"This is Maze." Lucifer said, stabbing a dagger into Dahrk's lower spine. "You hurt our Felicity." He said. "I think we'll start by doing everything to you that you did to her."

Maze grinned. "This is going to be fun."


	14. Felicity Smoak-Natasha Romanov

Damn Tony Stark and his insatiable curiosity, Natasha thought to herself as she fell through the portal the mad genius had accidentally created in his lab. As if Ultron hadn't been bad enough, but no; apparently the great Tony Stark was above learning from his mistakes. The portal spat her out in the middle of a street. Landing on her side, she groaned as she rolled onto her back. Usually she'd pretend pain didn't phase her, after all she could handle more than most. But as she was sure she was miles, possibly universes away from her friends she let her cool slip for a moment.

It was Vision's fault as well. She thought as she sat up and tried to take stock of any potential injuries. Vision was the one who'd posited the idea of parallel universes which had of course lead Tony into tail spin to try and find a way to travel to one. Without Steve to lecture him or Pepper to keep him in line, the task of Tony wrangling had fallen to her and judging from the fact that she was currently sitting in the dirt on some unknown street with no way of know where she was, if she was even on the same planet or the same version of the planet, she'd failed miserably. She closed her eyes and got to her feet. No broken bones, no bleeding; just wounded pride. Dusting herself off, she glanced around. She needed information, and, she glanced down at her widow suit, a change of clothes.

* * *

"There's been a breach." Cisco said.

"Where?" Barry zipped over to look over his shoulder.

"Star City." Cisco aid. "Weird. It should be here."

"What?" Caitlin snorted. "Does Central City have the monopoly on breaches?"

"Yeah, kinda." Cisco said, defensively. "You don't see us stealing that weird hellmouth routine Star City's got going."

"Can you pull up the footage from the breach?" Barry asked as Caitlin rolled her eyes. Cisco nodded.

"Let me just..." He muttered as he began typing.

"What are you doing, trying to hack in my territory?" Felicity's voice came out of the computer. Cisco yelped and jumped back, his arms flailing.

"Felicity." Barry sighed. "There's been a breach in Star City. We just wanted to make sure nothing dangerous had come through."

There was a pause as Felicity sighed. "How fast can you guys get here?"

"There's a train leaving in 20." Caitlin replied.

"Good, see you then."

* * *

"Hello future Mrs. Ramon." Cisco breathed. They were all clustered around the screens in the Arrow Cave, watching the footage from the breach. The red headed woman got to her feet and glanced around before disappearing. "Ow." Cisco said, rubbing his head and glaring at Caitlin.

"Really?" She and Felicity said, in irritation. Felicity frowned at the screen.

"She's gone."

"She couldn't have just disappeared." Barry insisted.

"Well whoever she is, she's obviously been trained to avoid security cameras." Felicity muttered.

"Think she's a meta human?" Barry asked.

"Maybe. Until we know for sure be on your guard." Oliver said.

* * *

People were looking for her. People in masks. Natasha had been watching them look for her. She'd been hiding out in an abandoned warehouse, the choice of which this city had in abundance. She sat in the attic, surveying the speedster and the archer through the warehouse window. It was strange, the parallels that this world had with hers. The Green Arrow, as the newspaper she'd stolen called him, and the Flash. She was reminded of Maximoff and Clint. Clint who was hiding somewhere on her earth and Maximoff who was dead. She watched their counterparts with interest. They appeared to be having an argument.

"Felicity said she caught a heat signature here." The Green Arrow insisted.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't rush in there Arrows flying." The Flash replied. He looked behind him. "Vibeing anything Cisco?" Natasha rolled her eyes. Using a person's real name in the field; sloppy. She frowned as the third man approached the warehouse and pressed his hand to the side. She frowned as she closed his eyes. "She's here." He said, pulling his hand away. She needed to move. Ducking away from the window, she climbed higher until she was in the rafters and was about to make her way to the skylight when the door opened.

"Hello?" The Flash entered. "I'm the Flash and I'm here to talk. We know you're in here and that you're...from another place. We just want to talk."

Natasha frowned. "What if I want to keep to myself?" She asked, her voice echoing through the warehouse. The Green Arrow, who'd followed the flash in, raised his bow.

"Put it down." The Flash growled, shoving the bow down.

"She could be hostile." He whispered back.

"As I'm sure you noticed, there's an echo in here." Natasha said. The Green Arrow turned and looked right at her position. Though he couldn't see her because of the darkness, she knew he knew exactly where she was. He was good, she'd give him that much. "I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to be left alone." She heard movement behind her and shook her head in disappointment. "Whoever's back there should really reconsider the decision they're about to make." She said, activating the stingers on her gauntlet. Turning, she blocked a tranquilizer dart. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She muttered, launching herself at her attacker. It was a young woman in a red hooded outfit similar to her Green counterpart. She had decent combat skills, but Natasha had been trained since birth. She easily disarmed the other woman. Speedy pulled a sword from her back, Natasha pulled out her batons, and hit the sword with it, the electricity causing her opponent to drop the weapon. Kicking Speedy in the chest, she caught her before she fell from the rafters and splattered on the ground. "I suggest you leave me alone." She growled as she pulled her back up. "Because next time I won't be so- ah." She groaned and put a hand to her leg. A woozy feeling spread through her limbs. looking down she saw a tranquilizer arrow sticking out of her thigh. It was green. She looked down at the Green Arrow below. "You" She slurred, her vision swimming in front of her. Dizzy and disoriented, she fell back.

* * *

"You shot her?" Felicity said in disbelief as Oliver carried the unconscious woman into the lair. "Why would you shoot her?"

"She attacked Thea."

"From what I heard, Thea attacked first." Felicity said, watching as he put her in the lair's cage. "What the hell are you doing?"

"She's dangerous." Oliver said, shutting the door.

"She's unconscious," Felicity hissed "and why do we still have that thing?"

"For cases like these." Oliver said.

"You and Thea jumped the gun. If you had talked to her instead of shooting her, it wouldn't have been necessary." Felicity spat. She walked over to the supply closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. Walking back, she wrenched the cage open and walked in. Checking her pulse, she gently lifted the red haired woman's head and slipped the pillow underneath. Covering her with a blanket, she glared at the others. "What?"

"Get out."

"Don't count on it." Felicity glared, crossing her arms. "I'm going to make sure that when she wakes up she won't think we're all barbaric crazies who shoot innocent people."

"What happens if she thinks you're attacking her."

"She just wanted to be left alone." Felicity said. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"Well if you're staying here, I'm-"

His words were cut off as Felicity slammed the cage door. "You're staying outside." She said. "And in a place where she can't see you."

* * *

Natasha came to on a narrow metal cot in a cage, that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the pillow and blanket that had been tucked around her with careful attention. She frowned and looked around. There was a blonde woman with glasses sitting next to her, her eyes wide with concern. A quick once over told Natasha that she wasn't a fighter, but she couldn't eliminate the possibility of superpowers. "I wanted to apologize for my teammates they shouldn't have hurt you."

"So what's your play?"

The woman's expression turn to one of confusion. "Play?" She asked.

"Oh honey, I've played this game a thousand times before." She said. "Though usually I'm the one in the chair...and a man's on the bed. I will say the adorable innocent look must work wonders."

Understanding dawned on the other woman's face and she blushed fiercely, tugging on the hem of her dress and clearing her throat. "I'm not...I'm not flirting with you. Though you are dangerously gorgeous, in like a terrifying you might kill me or eat me way...NOT LIKE THAT" she added quickly as Natasha smirked. "I just... My team got a little arrow happy and I wanted to make sure you know that we're not trying to hurt you." She turned even more red as Natasha sat up and propped her head on her hand.

"How?" She said.

"We can get you back to Earth 2." The blonde replied.

"What makes you think I'm from Earth 2?" She asked. "I may not be a scientist, but I did understand enough of Stark's ramblings to know that there is an infinite amount of earths so I could be from Earth 2. Or I could be from earth 25. Or I could be from earth 25,000." She crossed her arms. "There's no way for you to know." She tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"Felicity." She said. "Felicity Smoak."

"Well Felicity Smoak, are you planning on keeping me in this cage?"

"Until we know whether or not you're a threat." Natasha turned to glare at the man who'd spoken.

"Green Arrow?" she said. "I think I prefer talking to her." She motioned to Felicity. "God you are nothing like Clint. I'm not a threat...to her. She didn't shoot me."

"You attacked my sister."

"I wonder what led up to that particular decision." Natasha said. "The only reason I'm letting you hold me in this cage, is because Felicity here seems like a halfway decent person, but you; I'm not talking to you."

"SHE'S NOT FROM EARTH 2." The third man from the warehouse...Cisco, said as he came closer. "I scanned her and she's emitting the wrong frequency."

"English." The Green Arrow growled.

"Everyone on Earth 2 vibrates at a specific frequency unique to their planet. It's why Harry and Jessie created signal dead zones around them." Cisco said. "This beautiful woman isn't vibrating at the same frequency at all." He looked intently at Natasha. She rolled her eyes, completely familiar with the effect she was having on him. Looking at him, she gave him a singular predator smile that had him shivering and looking away from her.

"What's your name?" Felicity asked.

She opened her mouth to lie, but the other woman's honest expression and sighed before saying. "Natasha Romanov." After all she was in another dimension, what could her real name possibly do? Felicity smiled.

"And you're not going to kill us?"

"You I won't." She gave Oliver a cold look. "Jury's out on the rest."

Felicity stood and glared at Oliver. "Open the cage."

"What? She's dangerous."

"We have absolutely zero proof of that." She retorted.

"Actually," A young woman with brown hair came into the lair. "We do." She held up the bag with Natasha's tactical suit.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "On my earth I'm a member of an elite team of Superheroes called the Avengers." She explained. "My code name is the Black Widow."

"We only have your word on that." Green Arrow said.

"You this pleasant to all the people who come to your earth?" She asked, giving him another cold smile.

"Well usually Team Flash handles the welcoming committee." Cisco said.

"Is she awake?" Another woman, this one with long auburn hair came into the lair. "Hi," She said, giving Natasha a small wave. "I'm doctor Caitlin Snow. Is it okay if I take a few samples for medical and scientific reasons."

Natasha looked her over. She didn't seem threatening, but looks could be deceiving; a fact she often used to her advantage during missions when her marks underestimated her. She glanced over at Felicity. The woman nodded. Natasha smiled at Caitlin. "Go ahead."

"Don't." The Green Arrow said, holding up an arm to block the doctor. She frowned at him.

"Oliver." Felicity said.

"Felicity." He growled.

The blonde punched a code into the lock on the cage and opened the door. Turning to Natasha she said. "You can stay with me. I have enough space in my apartment." She turned to Caitlin. "You can run your tests there."

* * *

She was probably crazy, she thought as she watched Natasha looking through her book collection. The other woman had been living at the apartment for about 2 weeks. In what she was sure was complete coincidence, the Green Arrow decided that this neighbor hood was the most dangerous in Star City and needed to be patrolled for 2 weeks in a row.

"He's got it bad." Natasha said, her back to the window.

"Who?" Felicity asked.

"The man with the green leather fetish." Natasha said, still not turning around.

"He just has a problem trusting people." Felicity muttered, sitting heavily at the table.

"It's deeper than that." Natasha looked away from the book shelf and sat on the couch, looking intently at Felicity. "He cares about you. There's history there."

Felicity looked at her hands. "We used to be...it's a long story." She grimaced. "So, Barry wants to know if you know someone named Supergirl?"

"Nope." Natasha said.

"What about the Flash."

"The only speedster on my world was Quicksilver."

"Was?" Felicity noted the slight pain in Natasha's eyes as she shook her head.

"He's gone now. His little sister is one of my teammates." She frowned out the window, then blew Oliver a mocking kiss. Outside on the rooftop, Oliver straightened up and ran off. Natasha gave Felicity a half smile. "So. What did my answers tell you?"

"That you're not from Earth 3 or 4." Felicity muttered. "3 being Supergirl and 4 being Jay Garrick flash...or 4 being supergirl and-" She shook her head. "This stuff is amazing, but it's kinda brain melting."

Natasha looked outside. "Where I'm from there's no Star City or Central City or Gotham. Everything is so different."

Felicity tilted her head. "How so? Besides the obvious universal difference."

Natasha's expression was stony and Felicity thought she wouldn't elaborate.

"It's messy." She said. "Aliens drop out of the sky, demi gods open portals over New York City, government agencies turn evil, people create world destroying robots, but..." She let out a half-hearted chuckle. "In spite of all the crazy, all the...horrible things that happen; that people do to each other, it's home."

Felicity recognized that look. Natasha had a tragic past she was concealing. She must have felt Felicity's eyes on her, because she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Felicity muttered, ducking her head down. "I didn't mean to stare."

"I'm used to it." Natasha said. "I was made to be a perfect weapon." She stood, coming to stand behind Felicity. "What are you working on?" she asked, her mouth dangerously close to Felicity's ear. Felicity gulped.

"A...a report for Lyla...um Director Michaels. She's my boss at ARGUS. I'm their superhero liason. It's a new job she made for me as a favor after I was removed as CEO at Palmer Tech. Not that I did anything wrong, I actually tried to do something good, but the board didn't like that it came at the cost of profits and voted me out." She took a breath, she was nervous, but she didn't know why. She just knew that she was hyper aware of Natasha standing a few inches from her back.

"ARGUS?" Natasha asked.

"It stands for..." Felicity frowned. "You know, I'm not exactly sure." She definitely couldn't remember while distracted. "Someone just really wanted the name to spell out ARGUS." She turned, and came face to face with Natasha. She gulped, glancing at her lips, they were really red and really close, however her expression was stormy.

"I used to work for a government agency with a very specific acronym and a very wide range of skills." She said softly. "ARGUS might not be SHIELD, but..." She paused, pushing Felicity's glasses up her nose. Felicity flushed, mortified that they were slipping. Natasha was the kind of beautiful that made others feel inadequate and she definitely felt like an ugly duckling next to her. "Just make sure you know who you're working for." Natasha finished. Felicity nodded nervously. Natasha pulled back and gave her a small smile. "Also," she said, walking towards the stairs. "The ugly duckling became a beautiful swan."

* * *

Felicity was well named. Natasha decided. The other woman's presence was comforting. Sure, now that the others had gotten to know her better they didn't think she was going to kill them, but none of them really fully trusted her. None except Felicity. She'd let her into her spare room, she didn't lock her doors at night. She always brought junkfood and complained to her about her day. She was happy when Natasha offered to cook Russian dishes, excited to try new things and grateful for a home cooked meal (I can't even handle the microwave, Nat, it's a curse). She cheered her on when Natasha sparred with one of her team members. Most importantly, she treated Natasha like an actual person.

But Natasha couldn't accept this affection. She couldn't allow the other woman's friendship because even if Felicity trusted her, it was because she had no knowledge of the monster she'd allowed under her roof. There was no Red Room on this Earth. There were no Widows. Felicity didn't know.

"Hey hot stuff." A man sat next to her at the Verdant bar. Thea had reopened the bar in an effort to create a life outside of the team and Natasha had been Felicity's plus one. She glanced at him. He was blonde with receding hair, the beginning of a beer gut and a slightly unfocused look in the eyes that warned of multiple concussions. He'd probably played football and gotten hit in the head too many times. She knew the type; golden boy in high school almost went pro but lost his chance when he injured his...she was betting his knee.

"Not interested." She said, taking a sip of her vodka.

"Come on." He said. "A woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

"Yet I am." She said coldly.

"Nat." Felicity came over, grinning. "Cisco's going to try and break dance, you have to come over and witness the humiliation." She put her hand on Natasha's shoulder, causing a rush of warm to go through her.

"We were talking sweetheart." The man pulled Felicity away from Natasha. "Fuck off unless you want to join."

"Big mistake." Natasha murmured.

"What?" He said.

"I said, you could be my big mistake." She purred, slipping easily into seduction mode. "I've had..." She giggled and moved off her bar stool and giggled. "So much of thisss." She held up the vodka. "That I think I might be willing to go out into the alley." She winked over at Felicity who was gaping at her. The blonde frowned, but she understood.

"What about the nerd."

"Leave her she's no fun." Natasha waved at her dismissively. "I want you." She finished the vodka in one swallow and tugged him by the collar out into the alley. Once they were out she pressed the man against the wall. He laughed.

"Eager?" He leered.

"Oh yeah." She kneed him in the legs. As he bent over she flipped him onto his back. He let out a cough as air rushed out of his lungs on impact with the ground. She gave his left knee a slight kick, causing him to hiss. She'd been right about that football injury. "I don't know your name, so I'm just going to call you Cody. You look like a Cody." She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Let's see if you get this in your head, Cody. When a woman says she's not interested, it's not a signal for you to double down. It means you walk the fuck away. There are no mixed signals. There are no gray areas. There are no blurred lines."

"I'll kill you." He growled.

"You can try." Natasha snorted. "Now you'll walk away and if I ever see you near here or my friend again, I'll rip off those two pieces of male ego you think give you the right to harass woman who you think are physically weaker than you." She pulled back. He scrambled to his feet, turning to her, his eyes flashing. "Don't do it, Cody." She groaned, but sure enough he rushed her. She stepped aside, letting him charge past. He spun around and took a swing that she easily evaded. He tried to grab her, but she slipped out of his fingers. "This is getting embarrassing."

He was turning red with anger. She ducked, drawing her leg under his and sweeping his legs out from under his feet. He fell on his ass. He tried to make another grab for her, but slipped. She kicked him under his chin, he fell back. His muscles tensing for another strike. She put her heel on his neck. "Stay...Down." She said.

"Natasha?"

She looked up. Felicity was coming out of the club. "Are you okay? I-" She looked down at the man on the ground. "Oh."

Cody used Natasha's distraction to grab the hem of her dress and yank her down. There was a tearing of fabric as she fell, rolling off, uncaring of the damage to her clothes. She put Cody in a headlock. He squirmed but she held fast. Finally he stopped kick and slumped. She got to her feet, breathing heavily. Felicity was looking at her wide eyed. "Are you okay?"

Natasha laughed. She'd just watched her choke a man to unconsciousness and the first thing she asked was if she was okay. Natasha moved forward and pressed Felicity against the wall. "You have no idea who I am." She said. "I'm dangerous. There's a reason they called me Black Widow. I was turned into something that murders everyone that comes close. I can seduce anyone until they let their guard down, then I swoop in" She moved her mouth closer to Felicity's throat. The other woman let out a small whine. "And go...for...the...kill." She whispered. Felicity's eyes were wide, she was panting, her mouth slightly opened. Natasha couldn't help herself. She pressed her lips against Felicity's, sliding her tongue between hers. The other woman melted into the kiss, bringing her hand into Natasha's hair. For a second, Natasha was unsure if it was a play or if it was a real kiss. She didn't remember her last real kiss. She wasn't sure if she'd had a first real kiss. She pulled away. Felicity's eyes were closed and Natasha noticed that her legs were trembling. She was leaning completely against the alley wall, barely able to stand.

"Nat" she breathed.

Natasha backed away, shaking her head. She moved away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Sara." Felicity said, smiling as the other woman sat across from her. "Thanks."

"Well you were talking faster than usual." Sara said, looking around the dive bar Felicity had them meeting. "And your linguistic speed is usually tied to your mood. What's wrong?"

Felicity looked down at her cheese fries.

"Uh oh. Grease." Sara smirked. "That spells boy trouble."

Felicity winced. "Not...exactly."

Sara raised an eyebrow. Then grinned. "This is getting interesting." She flagged down the bartender. "We're going to need a bottle of tequila." She propped her elbows up on the bar. "So..." She said, pushing a glass in front of Felicity, "Tell mamma everything."

"You know how I've been sort of babysitting our otherworldly visitor?"

"Natalia, right?" Sara said, nonchalantly.

"Natasha." Felicity quickly corrected. Sara smirked at her annoyed tone. She closed her eyes. "Oh god."

"You have it bad." Sara laughed.

"This was a mistake." Felicity groaned, drinking the entire glass in one gulp.

"Hey. Your mamma is currently getting freaky with my daddy so...that makes you my sista." She gave her shoulder a playful punch. She laughed as Felicity gave her a blank look.

"Never say that again." Felicity shuddered. "Never speak of...them...doing that...ever."

Sara took a sip. "So...tell Doctor Sara all your girl problems." She sighed. "Oh I had dreams where this happened, but...I was the girl." She pouted. "And you wanted to solve our problems with sex."

"Ha ha." Felicity rolled her eyes. "This is serious. Natasha's been avoiding me and she's scary good at it. Like...ninja good and she won't talk to me. I thought she was opening up, but she went all...dark and broody and...oh my god she's the female Oliver."

"Hey. No." Sara said. "She's not. I mean I haven't met her, but I know Oliver. He absorbed all the angst and self hatred in all the universes. There's none left for anyone else." She sighed. "Look, she's probably confused because you tend to throw people through a loop. Plus she's got no one here. You're the most important person in her life right now and she doesn't want to mess it up." She took a sip of her drink.

"You should do this professionally." Felicity said.

"I'm insulted, though." Sara pouted. "I would have thought I would be the one to make you realize this side of yourself."

Felicity snorted. "Hey if things don't work out with Natasha, you'll be my first call."

"I feel like you just made a pity pass." Sara said.

* * *

"NATASHA." Felicity called as she walked into the apartment. "I know you're here, actually I don't because you're super sneaky, but I hope you're here because I've got something to say. You're scary and amazing and funny and I like watching when you tear the others a new one during training. I thought it was that I really like you as a friend, but then you kissed me and..." She sat on the couch. "You made me question a lot of things about me. I got drunk with Sara...which was stupid...like really stupid. She's a super assassin and was trained to drink by an immortal assassin's daughter. Long story short, I had a realization. It doesn't matter what the person is, but who the person is...so where ever you're hiding..." She looked around the apartment and drew up her knees. "Can you come out...of hiding. So we can talk."

No response. Natasha was probably out. Felicity leaned her head on her knees, trying to fight the disappointment. She closed her eyes and glared out the window. "Seriously Oliver?" She glared at the opposite rooftop where he was stalking. "It's been a year. If she wanted to kill me, she'd have done it already."

There was a small groan from the other room. Felicity frowned. Stumbling up the stairs she paused as there was another sound. "Please don't be a sex noise." She muttered to herself. "Or be a sex noise...which ever ends up not being awkward and making me happy." She opened the door to Natasha's room. The other woman was thrashing on the bed; having a nightmare. It was probably the tequila...it was definitely the tequila, but Felicity didn't see anything wrong with walking in and trying to snap her out of it.

"Nat." Felicity said, coming to her bedside. Within two seconds she was flat on her back on the bed. Natasha was glaring down at her. "Nat." she gasped out.

Natasha dropped her and sat back. "Felicity...I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said. "I've had worse. We should kiss and make up."

Natasha covered her mouth and snorted...then she let out a genuine laugh. "You are so drunk right now."

"I had a drinking contest with a member of the League of Assins...assassins." Felicity declared proudly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a bad idea."

"Well next time you should come with." Felicity groaned. "You'd win." She looked at the ceiling. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can make it up to my room. Plus I can scare the monsters away."

"Who's to say I'm not the monster?" Natasha asked. Felicity shifted so she was closer to her.

"I don't think you are." She said. "Can I stay?"

Natasha tucked a stray hair behind Felicity's ear. "Okay."

"We're talking tomorrow." Felicity insisted.

"Okay."

"Cuddle me?"

Natasha laughed and lay back down next to Felicity. "Of course." She murmured, putting an arm around her.


	15. Felicity Smoak-Natasha Romanov (P2)

Natasha woke the next morning, sure that the previous night had been a dream, but the woman wrapped around her and drooling on her shoulder told her otherwise. She glanced down at Felicity, overcome with a rush of affection for the other woman and closed her eyes and held her tighter. She'd come to terms with her past, but would Felicity be able to? Sure she'd fallen in love with Oliver, but the skeletons in Natasha's closet were bloodier and far more numerous than his. Could she accept her? Were her actions last night simply a tequila fueled mistake?

"Nat." Felicity groaned.

"I'm here," Natasha cursed her voice for being so raspy.

Blinking, Felicity let out a pained whine and pressed her face further into Natasha's neck. "Hangover." she whimpered.

"Judging from the smell of Tequila I'd say you're in for a rough couple of hours." Natasha said. She wanted to press a kiss to Felicity's forehead. She wanted to do much more. She didn't deserve it, so she didn't act on her impulses. All she allowed herself was to rub Felicity's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"There's too much light." Felicity groaned.

"I'll go close the curtains." Nat made to move, but Felicity gripped her harder.

"No." she said.

"Felicity, I can't close the curtains if you don't let go."

"I don't wanna." Felicity whined. Anyone else, Natasha would have dismissed and left the bed, but with Felicity, she snuggled into the bed and caressed her face as she groaned.

"Sweetie." Nat said, unsure where the endearment came from. "I can make you the greasiest breakfast and the strongest coffee of your life."

"Mmm. you're spoiling me." Felicity mumbled. "I could fall in love with you."

Nat stiffened. Within a few minutes Felicity was asleep again. Nat slid out of her grasp, to go to the kitchen. She paused and looked down at the sleeping blonde before drawing the curtains. "I could fall in love with you too." She murmured.

She was in the kitchen when she sensed the intruder. "You're good." She said, not turning around, but sliding a small knife into her sleeve. "I'm better."

"Sure." A bored voice drawled. "Tell yourself that."

Natasha turned, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman sitting at the table. "You must be Sara." She said. "Felicity's mentioned you." She recognized the movement of muscles tensing just below the surface. Sara appeared calm, but Natasha could see that she was ready to strike and if necessary, to kill.

"You're Natasha." The blonde replied. "Felicity said a lot about you last night." She waggled her eyebrows.

"You're trying to make me jealous." Natasha said.

"I'm establishing how much you care." Sara said. "Felicity is special to me. If you hurt her, I won't let you know when I sneak up on you."

"I would never hurt her." Natasha said. "I..."

"You don't think you're good enough for her." Sara said. "You wouldn't be the first." She sighed. "You have demons, a past..."

"You have no idea." Natasha said.

Sara nodded. "Me too. League of Assassins."

Natasha gave her a small smile. Until about a year ago that would have meant nothing to her, but now she knew enough about their actions and history to understand what Sara had been through. "Red Room." She murmured. Sara would not recognize the name, but there was an understanding between them. A bond formed through similar experience.

"She'll understand." Sara said, looking up in the direction of the bedroom where Felicity was sleeping. "As long as you're honest with her." She turned and fixed her with a pointed look. "She does not tolerate dishonesty."

Natasha smiled. "Understood."

Sara nodded. "I put fruit in the fridge and her favorite mint chip ice cream in the freezer." Getting up, she said. "Also, her mom is coming back next week. If you can survive that, you can survive anything."

Felicity woke up and rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Drink." Natasha's voice assaulted her from all sides, ringing in her ears. A glass was pushed into her hand. Felicity took a drink, the cool water seemed to rush through her. She shivered and opened an eye.

"Hey, Nat." she winced. "Did I...drool on you?" Natasha sat next to her and gave her an affectionate smile. Brushing her hair out of her face, she sighed before saying.

"There's food for you." She motioned to a tray next to the bed. Felicity smiled at the eggs, drowned in cheese, the fried potatoes, and toast. "With aspirin."

"Real aspirin or Digg's aspirin?" Felicity asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Real aspirin." Natasha said, another smile tugging at her lips. How the hell did she look so gorgeous this early. "It's not early." Natasha said. "It's 1:30"

"ARrrgh." She groaned and covered her face. "I need to shut up before I say something ridiculous."

"Too late, sweetie." Natasha murmured. "We...we need to talk when you're ready. There's...there's things I need to tell you."

Felicity felt a flutter of excitement. She'd been waiting for Natasha to open up for about a year, it had just become so much more important since she realized how much she'd invested in her feelings for Nat.

"I'd like that." She said.

* * *

In the end the opportunity for conversation never came. Natasha fed Felicity, but before she could find a way to broach the subject, Digg came by. "Lyla needs your help on a computer thing." He said.

"A...computer...thing?" Felicity asked innocently.

"I don't want to get in trouble and try to explain it to you, oh mighty tech goddess." Digg said sarcastically. Felicity grinned.

"Let me just shower and I'm all yours...after I get dressed I mean." She scrambled out of bed and almost tripped over her feet as she lost her footing; she was still dizzy. Natasha lunged and caught her before she fell. Felicity looked up at her, her eyes wide and a smile; such a beautiful smile. Natasha pulled her up and tore her eyes away. Catching the look on Digg's face as he watched them.

"You going to be okay?" She asked, not meeting Felicity's eyes.

"Yeah." Felicity's voice wavered as she tried to hide her disappointment. "I'll be fine." She moved away, leaving the room.

Digg looked around. "Love what you've done with the room." He said.

"Thanks." Natasha said.

"Seems Felicity likes it too." He replied, walking out with a smirk. Natasha groaned lying down on the bed.

* * *

Something was up and Oliver could tell. He'd stopped showing up outside Felicity's apartment, because Sara had threatened him and Natasha had given him a look that rattled him more than anything she could ever say. That didn't change the fact that whenever Felicity entered the lair, she and Natasha would act strangely toward each other. In fact, Natasha usually arrived with her, having been with her at ARGUS for the most of the beginning of the day. For the last week, she'd been coming to the lair alone.

"What's going on with those two?" He asked as Felicity dropped her phone. Natasha reached for it at the same time as she did, the two of them bumped hands and looked at each other awkwardly. "Did they have a fight or something?"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you picked up on it at all."

Oliver snorted. "I can tell when two friends are having a fight, Sara."

Sara coughed and turned away from him. Oliver frowned as he noticed her shoulders shaking in laughter, what was so funny?

"Sorry, it's just that good friends is what the league called me and Nyssa." Sara cleared her throat as she straightened up. As she walked away, Oliver looked back at Felicity and Natasha. Felicity was talking to someone from ARGUS on her com, while Natasha looked over the hidden compartments on her suit, checking that her weapons were all in place. Every once in a while one of them would glance at the other, then look away, missing each other. He closed his eyes, the realization hitting him.

He stopped Natasha while she was getting ready to go out on patrol. "Tell her." He said. "I lost her and I'll never forgive myself for it, but you...you have a chance."

She arched an eyebrow, looking at him with a small air of surprise.

* * *

Felicity entered the apartment to find Natasha sitting on the couch. They were probably going to begin the dance again. Making small talk and avoiding the elephant in the room of whatever Natasha wanted to talk to her about.

"Dinner? I'm thinking Big Belly Burger." Felicity began. "I know we're going to eat a lot of take out soon, because my mom is coming and she's an even worse cook than I am, I'm in the mood for something-"

"It's called the Red Room." Natasha's voice was soft and raw. Felicity froze. "I was...I suppose I was taken there; I don't remember anything before. I might have been born there, I don't remember my parents." She closed her eyes, a pained smile on her lips. "They...break you there. Or they make you. Breaking implies that there's a you to begin with and they stop that before you even get a chance. You have no identity. You have no...self besides the one they give you."

Felicity hadn't realized that she'd moved across the room until she sank next to her on the couch. Natasha looked straight in front of her, not looking at her. "It wasn't even all bad...I liked the ballet lessons. I liked learning how to put on lipstick and do my hair, but...all those...lessons were done to turn us into the world's most dangerous weapons." She closed her eyes. "Some of the girls didn't make it. They were there one day and in the night...by morning all trace of them would disappear. It was as though they'd never been there, but I remember. Anya, Nika, Irina, Zoya..." A tear rolled down her cheek before she said. "Klara."

Felicity didn't know what to say, and maybe it was because there was nothing to say. Natasha just needed her to listen.

"I can't even say that I hated it." Natasha said. "It was all I knew. I could see normal people living their lives, often before I ended them." She gulped. "So much death, so many lives. I have red in my ledger, Felicity. Probably more than Oliver and Sara combined and multiplied." She stood, not looking at Felicity. "I suppose you want me to leave."

Felicity reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. Natasha was rigid. "Thank you." Felicity murmured. "For trusting me."

"Thank you." Natasha said, she hesitated before sitting back down. "That night in the alley." She murmured. "That kiss...it was real." It sounded as though she was trying to reassure herself.

Felicity leaned against her shoulder. "Yes." She smiled. "Yes it was."

* * *

Slow, awkward, tender. It had never been like this before. Natasha usually specialized in this area, but there had never been so many emotions attached. It was new for Felicity, who had never been with a woman before. She fumbled, and flushed. Natasha fought to keep the widow away, to slip on the facade that had served her so well for so many years. The mask she'd hidden behind when she wanted something. Because she wanted this. She sighed as Felicity's lips covered hers, taking all of her in, trying to absorb her glow, her goodness. Maybe, by getting close enough, she could be good too.

* * *

"FELICITY, HONEY, I'M BACK."

Donna came into the apartment, putting down her back. It was the weekend, so Felicity should be here. She looked around. There were two wine glasses on the table, two plates on the table. Part of Donna wanted to give Felicity her privacy, but she was so excited that she'd made up with Oliver, that she ran up the stairs to peek in. Opening the bedroom door, she glanced at the bed. "Felicity..." She looked in confusion at the flaming red hair on the pillow. "That's an interesting new color."

"MOM?" Felicity's horrified voice came from under the blankets as the red head turned over. It wasn't Felicity. Donna could see that now as her daughter's pale, horrified face poked out from out of the covers.

* * *

Felicity's mother gaped at them, then turned and walked out of the bedroom. Natasha smirked as Felicity groaned. "Oh god, this is the worst way for her to find out."

"She doesn't know?"

"That I like girls?" Felicity grimaced. "Until I met you _I_ didn't know I liked girls."

Natasha sat up. "You sure know just what to make a girl feel special, Smoak."

"Shut up." Felicity shoved her. Natasha let out a small surprised cough.

"Did you just push a master assassin?" She asked, grabbing her around the waist and tugging her close. "You're a genus; does that seem smart to you?"

Felicity gulped. "Tasha, my mom's downstairs."

Natasha pouted, then leaned down, giving her a small kiss. Felicity smiled, threading her hands in Natasha's hair, and deepened the kiss. Natasha put her leg between Felicity's, grinning as she panted and rolled her hips. Natasha pulled away and got out of bed.

"Nat."

"Felicity." Natasha chided. "Your mother's downstairs." She laughed as Felicity grumbled and got to her feet.

* * *

"Will you leave?"

Natasha was standing out on the balcony when Donna asked her the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Felicity is my daughter and I support whoever she's with as long as they're good to her, but I need to know." She came to stand next to her, her expression grave. "Felicity says you're from some kind of alternate parallel universe. Are you going to run back there the first chance you get?"

Natasha looked back into the apartment. Curtis had come over and he and Felicity were getting their geek on, tinkering with his latest invention. Felicity's hair was slipping out of her ponytail and, judging by how fast her lips were moving she was babbling at a mile a minute. gesturing wildly. Natasha shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm here for as long as she wants me."


	16. Felicity Smoak-Charles Xavier

**An: We are playing around with the timeline a bit. For the purposes of this short the inhabitants of the Xavier institute are the age of pre-Apokolips. That makes Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Ororo, and Kurt teenagers and James Mcavoy professor X.**

* * *

She ignored the aches when they began. A dull glancing pain in her back that would come intermittently. She thought it was stress and there was so much work to be done repairing the lair. She brushed it off, not wanting to weigh Oliver down with her issues.

Then there were the dreams. Every night she dreamed of a large castle; at first she thought it was the Queen mansion, but after a drive there she realized she was wrong.

"Alright, I've got your answer." Sara said, sitting down across from her and slamming a book on the table.

"A dream dictionary?" Felicity groaned, holding her head. "I'm just going to buy sleeping pills...or a sledge hammer."

Sara ignored her and opened the book, flipping through the pages. "A castle symbollizes honor, reward, recognition and praise for your achievements." She read. She looked up at Felicity. "Wait, were you living in the castle or standing outside of it?"

"The fuck does it matter?" Felicity muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, it's very important." Sara said seriously. "Just the castle means the honor and achievement stuff. Now, if you're living in the castle it represents an extreme need for security and protection. Did you see the castle door?"

Felicity blinked in her direction. "Sara-"

"Did you?" She asked.

"I saw a door, in that a castle has an entrance, but I didn't focus on it." Felicity covered her face. "Don't tell me you actually take this ridiculousness seriously."

"Felicity, I was dead for almost a year." Sara shrugged. "It tends to open your mind."

"Doesn't mean every random book about reading tea leaves is accurate." Felicity grumbled, taking the book and flipping through it. Sara reached forward and plucked the book out of her hands.

"Unless you have a better idea," She said. "What else was in this dream?"

Felicity closed her eyes. "Kids." She said.

"Kids as in baby goats or human children?" Sara said. Flipping through the book. "I need specifics."

"Human children." Felicity closed her eyes.

"Now...were you the child?" Sara said.

Felicity scoffed.

"You're grumpy when you're sleepy." Sara said.

"No shit." Felicity said, getting up from the kitchen table. "Ah." She grabbed her back. Sara dropped the book in concern and and steadied Felicity. Felicity took a few deep breaths before straightening up and waving Sara away. "That time was longer." She muttered.

"Longer?" Sara frowned. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Sometimes." Felicity said. 'It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Sara said. She paused, sighing. "There's a place I know that might be able to help you...though they probably won't be happy to see me."

"Why?"

"I sort of tried to kill one of them..." She muttered, sighing when Felicity gave her a look. "I didn't actually do it. Ra's was pissed as hell, but..." She tapped Felicity's back. "They have medical facilities like you wouldn't believe." She grabbed her phone, "I'll give them a call."

* * *

"A private jet." Felicity repeated for what was probably the 3rd time since she'd boarded. Sara nodded, sipping some of the champagne that had been provided. "They must really have forgiven you."

"The professor has." Sara shrugged. "But that's because he could see that I didn't really want to do it. My target on the other hand...well word on the street is forgiveness isn't really his forte."

Felicity glanced out of the window and gaped. "Is...is that where we're landing?" She asked, pointing to the large castle that was emerging from the forest line. Sara nodded.

"You okay Felicity?" She asked. "You're looking pale."

"I'm fine." Felicity muttered, turning back to look at the castle that had been haunting her dreams. "Sara...do you mind me asking why you didn't manage to kill your target? I mean...you're good at that sort of thing."

"Murder?" Sara replied dryly. Felicity winced and nodded. Sara sighed. "The people whole live at the Xavier institute are...special." She smiled wryly. "They have powers."

"It's a school for metahumans?" Felicity asked.

"No." Sara replied as the plane began to go down. "It's a school for mutants. People born with abilities."

Felicity glanced outside at the castle and felt another pang of worry. The basket ball court below them opened and the plane went into an underground hangar. The plane touched down and opened. Felicity and Sara got up and walked out.

"Well well well." A deep growling voice said. "Look's like the cat dragged in a dead bird." Sara stiffened and shoved Felicity behind her.

"I have a meeting with the professor." She said, glaring at the stocky, muscled, plaid wearing man who was...sniffing the air in front of him and looking at Sara with a mixture of hunger and anger.

"What's his mutation?" Felicity asked. "Being a creep with a heightened olfactory sense?"

Sara looked over his shoulder in alarm as the man tilted his head and looked at Felicity with interest. "Don't provoke him." Sara hissed.

"The professor wants to meet with her." The man said. "You, he left to me." His accompanying grin was almost feral. Sara let out an annoyed sigh. "Felicity, go upstairs and find Professor Xavier."

"How?" Felicity said. "I've never met the guy." She didn't want to walk through this castle by herself and she didn't want to leave Sara alone with the other man.

"He'll find you." It was the man who replied. He motioned towards the doors that had a large X on them. Felicity gulped and nodded at Sara before walking forward. When she drew level with the stranger she paused and whispered.

"You hurt her and I will find some scary way to make you pay."

He laughed, looking at Sara. "She's cute, Canary. I hope the professor keeps her."

Felicity kept walking and made it to the door. When she stepped in front of the door the X parted down the middle, and opened letting her into a hall that was bright and sleek. It looked like a spaceship. She nervously began walking. "Find the professor, she says. As if that weren't difficult enough without a large underground prepper bunker." She muttered, looking around, trying to figure out with hallway she should take.

 ** _The elevator is to your left._** A voice said in her head. Felicity jumped back and stumbled, banging into the wall.

"Hello?" She said, looking around. "Is someone there? Please tell me I haven't gone crazy and am hearing voices in my head."

 ** _This voice is in your head._ ** The man, because it was a man speaking. A man with a British accent. **_but rest assured you are not crazy_.**

Felicity looked up at the ceiling. "That's not a very comforting thing to hear from someone who's currently inside me...INSIDE MY HEAD." She corrected quickly.

 ** _I know what you meant._** He sounded amused. **_The elevator_**.

"Right." Felicity sighed, taking the left and walking up to another X shaped door that slid open revealing an elevator. The doors slid shut and it began moving. Opening on the first floor, she walked out into a beautiful office. There was a man sitting with his back to her.

"It is good to meet you Ms. Smoak." His voice said.

"It's good to hear your voice out loud." She replied. The man's chair turned and she realized that it was a wheelchair...and that the man was a lot younger than she'd previously assumed. "I'm...looking for professor Charles Xavier?" She asked.

"You've found him." He smiled, leaning an elbow on his chair and putting his hand to his chin.

"You...you're Professor Xavier?" She said.

"I know, everyone says that I'm too young and handsome to be a professor." He replied, smiling. Felicity snorted.

"But the ego fits the title." She remarked, looking around the office. "So you're gifted. Telepathy."

He nodded.

"Is that why I've been dreaming of this place?" She asked.

Professor Xavier looked taken aback. "Dreaming?"

"Yes. I've been seeing this exact castle in my dreams." Felicity ran her fingers along the bookshelf, touching the spines of each book. "You didn't have anything to do with that?"

"No." He looked at her with interest. "Don't take this as an insult, but I don't have the habit of sending dreams to people I've never met...or anyone, come to think of it."

Felicity opened her mouth to reply when suddenly a pain came rushing from her back and all that came out was a small cry. There were spots in front of her eyes as she steadied herself by grabbing the desk. Professor Xavier rolled his chair closer to her and put a reassuring hand on her back. She closed her eyes as a wave of calmness rushed through her.

"The pain is getting worse, isn't it?" He murmured. Felicity nodded.

"I guess Sara told you about my injury."

"I heard of it after it occurred...and of your miraculous recovery." Professor Xavier said. "In fact, I reached out to the board of Palmer Technologies to arrange a meeting with you." He paused. "They told me you were removed."

Felicity let out a humorless laugh. "They didn't like my idea of giving this implant to people who needed it."

Professor Xavier motioned for her to sit. "I can have Hank look at it. There is something else I would also like to see." He held up his hand. "If you'll permit me." Felicity nervously licked her lips, but leaned her head forward. Professor Xavier pressed his fingers lightly against her brow. "Now that is interesting." He murmured. "I'll have to have Hank confirm it." He pulled back, smiling. "Come. We'll go interrupt his science class so you can meet him."

* * *

"What Curtis would do to get his hands on some of this stuff." Felicity said, looking around as Hank scanned her back. "Or Cisco. They'd have a nerd freak out."

Professor Xavier watched from the corner as Hank put his scans into the computer. "I'll look these over and should have an answer for you by tomorrow." Hank smiled at Felicity. She tilted her head. It seemed like he was...turning blue. She didn't know how to bring it up and looked over at the professor.

"Hank." Professor Xavier said. He inclined his head. Hank looked back at him, as if listening. He nodded and turned to Felicity.

"I need to take a blood test." He said.

Felicity glared at the professor. "Why?"

"I have a theory I'd like to test." He said. Felicity crossed her arms. She hated needles.

"It'll only take a second." Hank reassured her. He seemed curious and excited. What ever the professor had told him was clearly something major. She didn't want to get poked with anything without answers.

 _ **It is to test a theory.** _ Professor Xavier replied. **I _will explain as soon as I have confirmation._**

Felicity closed her eyes and held out her arm. "Just put it in quickly." She winced. "And please inject me with something that makes me learn to think before I speak."

Hank gently injected a needle in her arm and extracted a vial of blood.

"Come." Professor Xavier motioned to her to follow. "I would like you to meet some of my students."

* * *

The next morning, Professor Xavier took Felicity to tour the grounds. "It's beautiful here." Felicity murmured, stopping by the pond, watching the ducks.

"It is quite peaceful." The professor agreed. They watched as Kurt played keep away with Jubilee's cellphone. Appearing in a puff of blue smoke he would wave it in front of her face and disappear only to reappear on a tree branch. Ororo, Jean, and Scott watched in amusement.

Suddenly Hank rushed over to them, a big blotch of blue fur poking out from under his shirt collar. "You were right, Charles." He said, waving a bunch of papers in front of him.

"Is it about my implant?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, that's malfunctioning." Hank said dismissively, shoving the results in front of Charles.

"Oh it's malfunctioning." Felicity said sarcastically.

"It's a simple fix." Hank said, waiting for the professor to read the papers. Felicity looked at the blue in confusion.

"Hank's mutation is a bit more pronounced than he likes to admit." Professor Xavier muttered, looking over the papers. "He takes medication to suppress it."

"Why?" Felicity noted that Hank was getting nervous. "There's nothing wrong with being a mutant."

Hank relaxed and ducked his head.

"Unfortunately not everyone shares your enlightenment." The professor glanced up and gave her a warm smile. "Well, Ms. Smoak, it appears it seems like we have more in common than we initially believed." Felicity would have been nervous, except that the professor's good mood was infectious. He was smiling at her and his eyes were gorgeous. She was so focused on them, she barely heard his next words. "You're a mutant."

She blinked. "I'm what?"

"A mutant." He held out the papers. "You're x gene positive." Felicity took the papers and looked over the results.

"So...what can I do?"

"I believe you're an Empath." The professor said. "Would you like to go inside to discuss this further?" Felicity nodded.

"An Empath?" She asked as she came into the office. Professor Xavier nodded.

"I believe you have a higher sense of the emotions and actions of those around you." He explained.

Felicity sat heavily in one of the armchairs and shook her head. "It doesn't sound that different from just being intuitive."

"True." Professor Xavier said. amused.

"Professor-" She began but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Call me Charles." He said.

"Charles." She nodded slightly. "Are you sure you're not making a mistake."

He seemed to expect this reaction and gave her an indulgent smile. "Tell me...has anyone ever been able to lie to you? Are you extremely good at poker? Can you sense if a conversation is going south? Can you tell how people feel without them telling you?"

Felicity opened her mouth, then shut it, nodding.

"Your powers flew under the radar because they aren't as pronounced, but I believe they're growing stronger."

"Why?"

Charles shrugged. "If I had all the answers I wouldn't be much of a professor. One of the most important parts of teaching is admitting that you still have to learn." He smiled.

"So my dreams..." Felicity said.

"Are probably a result of this change in your abilities." Charles replied. "Your mind was reaching out for others like you. Intermittently I search for mutants in distress with Cerebro..." He paused. "I must have touched your mind and you subconsciously reached out for something...familiar." He paused. Felicity leaned back into the armchair and looked at him.

"I assume you know what I'm thinking." She said.

"Then tell me how I feel about it." He challenged. "Close your eyes and focus."

She sighed and did as he asked. She listened, Charles was...calm...and excited and also...she groaned and recoiled, clutching her head in pain. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

"No." Charles murmured. He pressed his fingers to her head. The pain eased. She opened her eyes. Charles was close, looking over her. She felt concern. It was so powerful it almost felt as though it was her emotion. He pulled his hand away. "May I try something? Look into your mind?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. His fingers were cool and gentle as they pressed to her temple. She felt Charles in her mind, probing. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant. It felt like he was gently working a knot out of her hair, inside her brain.

"There's a block." He murmured. "Some one placed it in your mind."

"Take it out." Felicity demanded.

"You don't know what you're asking for." He said. "It's...loud. When I found I could hear the thoughts of others. I thought I would go mad. As you are now, you can only sense what others feel. If I were to take this block, it's possible you'll be able to feel other's emotions as well. Learning control is a difficult and long road." He pulled out of her mind, removing his hand. She felt a slight chill at the loss of contact.

"You're telling me that my entire life I've been missing a part of myself?" She murmured.

He nodded.

"I don't care about how difficult it is." She said. "I don't want to be blocked anymore. Plus...if the dreams were any indication, it wasn't functioning properly anyways."

There was a slight flow of admiration from Charles. "I'll help with the transition. You can stay here as long as you like." He smiled. "I can't remove it all at once, but over time, it'll make it easier for you to adjust."

* * *

Felicity ran up the stairs to Sara's room to tell her the news. She froze at the door, feeling a sense of...lust, anger, hunger. She gulped and stepped back.

"I wouldn't go in there." Hank said as he passed by. "Logan met up with his assassin and every time she comes...we clear out the wing."

Felicity looked at the door. "Wait...Logan? Hairy lumberjack man with an attitude problem?"

There was a low growl from the other side of the door. Felicity and Hank looked at each other and ran.

* * *

Charles was up late when he sense a presence on the ground that shouldn't be there. He rolled towards his window and focused. "Oh Noah." He murmured, making contact with the other mutant's mind.

 _ **Charles Xavier.**_ Noah Kuttler's voice sounded amused. _**You're holding my daughter.**_

"Felicity is your daughter?" Charles said, reading the truth from Noah's mind. "Well, at least you weren't around long enough to poison her. Only enough to block her from who she is."

 _ **I was giving her the chance at a normal life.**_ Noah said.

"You took away her free will." Charles said. "Now..." He focused, making Noah leave the property and erasing all memories of tracking Felicity to the institute. "Leave and don't come back."


	17. Felicity Smoak-Charles Xavier (Part II)

"Teaching?" Felicity said, gaping at Charles in horror. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." Charles leaned back, an amused look playing on his lips. "This is a school, after all. It'll give you something to do."

Felicity Looked at him in horror. "I've never taught before." Felicity stammered. "I...I can't relate to kids, what would I even teach?"

"Coding." Charles suggested. Felicity felt a small passing wave of fatigue from him underlaid with amusement. Sensing her probing, he pulled up his mental shields and leaned back in his chair. Felicity looked around the office. Did he think she couldn't handle it?

"No." He said. "I am fully confident in your ability to teach." He wasn't lying, but he was hiding something. "I haven't been sleeping well." He admitted. He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "Your class will be an elective for middle school and high school students and you'll probably only have two periods per day." He gave her a reassuring look. "Is there anything you need?"

Felicity looked down at her hands. Coding? How could she even begin to teach something that had come to her so simply? She could remember taking apt her first computer with her father; mastering the basics. She' been what; four? Then an idea came to mind. She had no idea where the class would end up, but she knew where to start. Looking back at Charles she could tell he knew exactly what she was thinking. She crossed her arms.

"It's rude to pry into other people's thoughts."

"It's not prying when someone projects as loud as you do." Charles retorted. His amused look faltered and he hesitated before adding, "that was a lovely memory."

Felicity nodded. "It's one of the only nice ones I have of my father before...well that's another fun story for another time." She stood. "I'm going to need some old computers so the students can take them apart and rebuild them. Enough for each child."

Charles nodded.

* * *

Charles waited for Felicity to leave the office before calling Hank and telling him and Logan to come up to the office. He rubbed his eyes. Felicity could tell that he was keeping something from her. If she asked him, he would tell her about her father's visit, but how could he explain his suspicions about the man?

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Logan growled as he walked into the office. He dropped into one of the seats in front of the desk. Hank followed him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Felicity is going to be staying with us." Charles explained.

"I figured that 2 weeks ago." Logan mumbled.

"This addition to the mansion will pose some...problems." Charles continued. Logan's eyes narrowed.

"The canary didn't mention that she was dangerous." He growled.

Charles sighed. "It is her family I am worried about." He said. "Specifically her father."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"Noah Kuttler." Charles said. Logan growled. Hank looked between them in confusion, correctly guessing that there was something he was missing.

"Who?"

"He worked on the weapon X project." Logan growled. "He's Bambi's father?" He'd developed the habit of calling Felicity Bambi because of her wide eyed enthusiasm towards her slowly growing powers. Though she protested, Charles knew that Felicity appreciated the nickname and understood that it meant that Logan was beginning to warm to her being a part of the Institute.

"Well, he left her family when she was quite young." Charles said. "Soon enough to not affect her developing into a decent person, but..." He grimaced before continuing. "He is the one who placed the block on her powers."

Logan sat up and gripped the arm rests of the chair. "He's a mutant?" He growled.

"A telepath." Charles said. "A powerful one at that. i-

"He's a MUTANT?" Logan shouted, pushing himself up out of his seat. "And he did this to me? Experimented on others like us?" He was furious. Charles looked him calmly in the eyes.

"Felicity has no responsibility for his actions."

"Of course she doesn't." Logan growled. "But I'm gonna carve him like a turkey."

"Logan." Hank snapped. He looked at Charles. "How powerful?"

"Not as powerful as me." Charles said. It wasn't a brag, it was a statement of fact. "But powerful enough to hid from my scans...even with Cerebro." He couldn't tell them the rest. They needed to know enough to be on alert and understand what they were dealing, but the rest was an invasion of Felicity's privacy. He needed to tell her.

 ** _Felicity._ ** He reached out. **_Would you join me for dinner?_**

He sensed warmth and excitement from her. Light. Her thoughts were sunny. Yes Charles. She replied. He pulled away, sighing heavily. She was happy. She was adjusting. And now he had to tell her news that would shatter whatever tranquility she'd achieved.

* * *

Felicity paused in front of the office where Charles was grading papers. She knocked.

"Come in."

She took a breath and entered. Charles looked up from his desk.

"I hope it's okay, but I ordered pizza." He said.

Felicity smiled. "Oh it's fine." She sat in the chair across from her. Charles put aside the papers and smiled. Felicity tilted her head, something was very wrong.

"There was...another reason I called you here." He admitted.

"Oh?"

He was nervous, uneasy. She looked down.

"Look, I know I wasn't too excited about the concept of teaching, but I'm actually kinda excited now that I've had a few hours to think it over." She looked down at her hands. "I get it though, if you need to find someone else-"

"That's not what I need to talk to you about." Charles said quickly. "It concerns your father."

Felicity frowned. "My father?"

"He's a mutant." Charles said. "A telepath and-"

Felicity realized what he was trying to say. "You think he's the one who put the block in my head."

Charles looked at her, apologetic. "I'm afraid that's exactly what happened." He looked out the windows. "I tried to make him forget you were here, but...he's strong enough to counteract me."

"Wait, back up." She paused. "Are you trying to say he was here?"

Charles nodded. "He wanted to put the block back." He exhaled. "He's been trying to put the block back every night for about a week."

Felicity sat back. "A week? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to stop him on my own."

"And how's that been working out?" She snapped. "Charles, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I was assessing the threat." Charles explained. "And...if you knew your mind might be open to attack. An empath such as yourself reaches out to other people's emotions."

Felicity crossed her arms and glared at him.

Charles sighed, "you were in trouble and your mind reached out and found the institute. There was a chance that your mind might have made itself more vulnerable. Especially as I removed the barrier he placed."

Felicity could tell that he was feeling bad, but she was upset. He should have told her. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She said, standing. "I just...I need a minute."

Charles nodded. "Felicity...he's probably going to try again."

Felicity paused, nodding.

* * *

Closing her eyes she sat on the floor of her room. Charles had said that her mind could subconsciously seek out help or familiarity, it stood to reason that she could find her father. She breathed in and out, using the meditating techniques she learned from Nyssa.

 ** _Felicity._**

She frowned. That was fast.

 _ **Felicity, don't do this.**_

She sighed. "Get out of my head Charles."

 _ **Not until you stop putting yourself at risk.** _ He said. **_You haven't learned to control your abilities. He could influence your emotions. Use his feelings to convince you to think the way he does. All that without even using his telepathy._**

Felicity closed her eyes. "So you're not going to let me?"

 _ **No.**_ Charles said. **_It's your choice...I'm just telling you the risk._**

Felicity felt him pull away from her mind, leaving her empty. She exhaled. and leaned her head back, banging it against the side of her bed. Glaring at the ceiling she stood and walked through the institute.

* * *

Charles was reading in his bed when the door banged open. Felicity was standing there in a pair of shorts and MIT t-shirt, her arms crossed.

"Felicity." He said, putting his book down. "I..."

"You should have told me." She said. "I'm not one of these kids, if there was a real danger to me you should have been upfront from the beginning."

"I know." Charles said.

"And..." She sat on the bed. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't...contact him."

Charles could hear the swirling mess of thoughts and memories in Felicity's head, but he waited for her tell him.

"He took something from me." She said finally. "He blocked this entire part of who I am...and I need to know why."

"Being a mutant isn't easy." Charles said. "You have the potential to understand...and feel everyone's emotions. That's an amazing gift, but...it can be a curse as well." He moved forward, but she was too far out of reach and he didn't want to ruin the moment by dragging his weight across the bed. She must have sensed something was wrong, because she moved closer to him.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"When I was younger." He said. "I could hear everyone's thoughts in my head...I thought I was going mad. I just needed to learn control." He took her hand. "Ororo has the potential to flood a city. Jean...has more power that she is even aware of. If Scott were to take off his glasses he would level the entire house." He chuckled. "You're not the most dangerous person here. But everyone understands what you're going through...and we're here to help."

* * *

It was a sunny day in July and the students were on a field trip to NYC. They were inside the Natural History museum after promising not to destroy the building. Felicity, Charles, Hank and Logan were in the park sitting in one of the large fields.

"Okay." Charles said, looking around. "Tell me about..." He paused, before pointing to a woman sitting on one of the benches. Felicity looked over at her.

"Anxiety." She said. "She's got a large textbook on her lap so I'm guessing she's a student and she's cramming." Felicity paused. "She'd do better if she wasn't so stressed."

Charles nodded. "How about..." He looked over towards a man and his son playing catch. "Them."

"The dad's...happy. The son...is worried that he's going to drop the ball...he's forcing himself to smile." She looked over at Charles. "He's terrified."

Charles nodded. "He wanted to take ballet lessons, but his father thought it wouldn't be...appropriate."

Felicity frowned back at them. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. He was lying on the grass, smoking a cigar. "What do you suggest? We can't have someone arrested for thinking something."

Felicity fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "It's wrong."

"Yes it is." Charles murmured. "But one of the most important things I can teach you is that as much as it feels like we should use our abilities for every problem, there are unintended consequences to all of our actions."

Felicity lowered her eyes and nodded.

 _ **Felicity**_

She jumped, looking at Charles. It wasn't him, it wasn't his voice, he was arguing with Hank over genetic coding. Logan sniffed the air around her. "What's wrong Bambi?"

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Don't pull that shit with me." Logan said, moving closer. "I may not be able to read minds or feelings but I can smell distress."

Charles looked up. "Everything alright?" He asked. Felicity put up her mental shields and nodded. He frowned, but turned his attention back to Hank.

Logan leaned closer. "I can also smell a lie."

"Oh yeah?" Felicity said. "Well, I can call Sara and have her not give you any for a month."

Logan coughed and moved away. "Touche, Bambi." He muttered.

 ** _Felicity_**

There it was again, she shifted, uncomfortably.

 _ **You're ignoring me.**_

She shook her head, "I have to go to the bathroom." She pointed to the building with the public bathrooms. She got up before Charles could say something and walked away.

* * *

Charles watched her leave. "Something's not right." He said. "She's willfully blocking me."

Logan got to his feet. "I'll follow her." He said. "There's trouble in the air."

Hank shook his head as Logan took off after Felicity. "There's always trouble in the air with him."

Charles frowned; by herself, Felicity wasn't powerful enough to block him completely...which meant she needed help. He waited about 20 minutes.

 _ **Logan do you have eyes on her?**_ He asked.

"Chuck. We need you." Logan growled. He was across the field carrying an unconscious Felicity. Charles wheeled over to them in alarm. He pressed a hand to her head, trying to make contact.

"He removed the barrier." He said.

"Isn't that what you were doing?" Logan said.

"Gradually, Logan." He said. "Gradually. She's being assaulted on all sides by everyone's emotions and it's reduced her to a catatonic state." He quickly contacted Jean and had her round up the students. "Logan, carry her to the bus."

Charles sat with her the whole 2 hour drive back to the Institute. She wasn't responding. He could sense she was in turmoil, that she was retreating inside herself because she couldn't deal with the over flow of emotions. "Jean, I'm going to need your help keeping the students calm tonight." He instructed as they came into the main entrance. "Make sure no one has emotional distress, because if they do, Felicity will feel all of it."

Jean nodded. "What are you going to do, professor."

He looked at Felicity's catatonic figure. "I'm going to find Kuttler." He growled. "And I'm going to end this."

* * *

It was dark. Felicity felt small and afraid. She looked down at her hands. They were small. She looked around. No discernible land marks or places. She was alone in the darkness.

"Hello?" She called. Her voice was too high. There was too much. The darkness was charged, swirling. She curled up. "Please..."

"Hello Felicity."

She looked up to see her father standing over her. "Why am I six?"

"Because you need me, sweetie." He said, kneeling next to her and reaching for her. She pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She said. "You did this to me."

"No." Noah sighed as if he was scolding her. "Xavier did this to you. I kept you safe. He opened you up to danger."

"You put me in danger when you made me deny who I was." Felicity shot back. "You played with my mind. You tried to hide who I was." She looked up at him, angrily. "You don't see how wrong that was?"

"Sweetie, you're confused because Xavier's been violating your mind." Noah said. Felicity pushed his hand away.

"You violated me." Felicity jumped to her feet and stepped back. "You're the one who...who went inside my head and played with it without my permission. Charles has been helping me."

"Charles." Noah said,getting up and glaring down at her. The air around them began buzzing and turning a shade of blood red. "Charles?"

Felicity's legs were trembling. She looked him in the eyes and tried to remain calm. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"I must say I'm disappointed." Noah said. "At least the Queen boy was...well at least he wasn't one of them."

"You mean one of us." Felicity said. "You must really hate yourself. And me because I'm a mutant."

"I tried to give you a normal life."

"NORMAL?" Felicity shouted. 'You were a criminal. You left us. You...you call anything about my childhood normal?"

"It would have been worse if your powers presented themselves." Noah growled. "Xavier might have sold you a fairy tale about control and understanding, but when you were younger, his little safe haven for freaks didn't exist."

Felicity closed her eyes. "Let me out." She said.

"Not until you've listened to me." Noah said. Felicity closed her eyes. There was something just out of her reach. An urgency. Charles. He was trying to contact her.

 _ **I'm here**_. she thought. _**Pull me out.**_

"Hello, Noah."

Felicity and Noah turned to the corner. There was a light growing, then Charles walked up to them. "Mental projection." He remarked. "Not your smartest move, Noah."

"Stay away from Felicity."

Felicity ran over to Charles, looking up at him.

"You're tall." She remarked.

"I assume he did this to you." He said, kneeling down. "This is your mind, Felicity. You need to expel him."

Noah moved forward. Charles held up his hand to block him, then held out his other one. "I can help, but it has to come from you."

Felicity nodded, putting her hand in his.

Felicity's inert form twitched. Then she opened her mouth and took a shuddering breath and sat up. She was lying on a hospital bed in the underground institute infirmary.

"Charles?" She asked, looking around.

"He's coming." Hank said just as Charles' voice entered her mind, **_On my way._**

Sure enough, a few minutes later the door opened and Charles entered, wheeling up to her bedside. "It's good to see you awake." He said. "And...not 7 anymore."

"6, actually." Felicity corrected.

"I located your father. Logan, Sara and Jean are going to track him down." He paused, putting his hand on hers. "Are you alright?"

"He nearly tore out his hair trying to get you back." Hank supplied from the other side of the room. "And he loves his hair."

Felicity laughed. "I don't know, I think he could work the bald look."

Relief and amusement flooded her mind as Charles let out a low chuckle. There was something else, but he pulled his hand away and shielded his mind. "Well...the block has been completely removed so...it will take time to completely adjust-" he broke off as Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. Charles cleared his throat.

"Well to be honest most of it was you. I just provided support."

Felicity shot Hank a look.

"I'm going to...see a man about a horse." He ducked out of the room. Felicity waited until he was gone to say

"I can't help but notice that we didn't get our pizza dinner."

"No we didn't." Charles agreed. Felicity reached over and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Would you like to?" She asked. "Have dinner?"

"Yes." Charles said, his voice breathy. "I think I'd like that very much."


	18. Felicity Smoak-Clint Barton

The first time Clint Barton met Felicity Smoak he was 9. The circus had stopped in Vegas. He was practicing his aim when he heard a giggle from behind him.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning with his bow raised. There was a silence, then a young girl stepped out. She had to be only about 4 or 5. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, glasses and a pink dress. She grinned up at him and waved.

"I'm Felicity." She said.

"You're not supposed to be back here." He frowned as she came closer, pushing her hot pink glasses up her nose.

"Watcha doing?" She asked.

"Shooting." He said. "I'm the amazing Hawkeye. I'm practicing for my act." He puffed up his chest and tried to make himself look important.

"You don't have an act." Felicity said.

"Do too." He insisted.

"Do not."

"Do too." He glared at her. "Now be quiet or I'll feed you to the lions." He faced his target and shot 3 more arrows. When he looked back she was still there. "Don't you got somewhere better to be?" He grumbled. She shook her head.

"My parents are fighting." She explained. Her face was really sad.

"Oh." Clint frowned. His parents didn't fight, but they were gone. Not wanting to be outdone. He said, "my parents are dead."

"Oh." Felicity said softly, looking at his bow.

"What are they fighting about?" Clint asked. Felicity shrugged.

"I don't know." She looked at the ground and kicked at the dust. "They're really loud."

She looked really sad. Clint didn't know what to say, so he held out his bow. "Wanna try?"

She looked uncertain, but her hands reached for the bow.

"FELICITY." an angry voice shouted. Both of them turned to see a dark haired man and a blonde woman in high heels rushing over to her.

"Oh honey are you okay?" The woman was surprisingly fast, despite her shoes, and made it to Felicity first. She pulled her close.

"Hawkeye was teaching me how to shoot." Felicity declared. The dark haired man glared at Clint. There was something about the man that made him uneasy, so he backed away. He watched as they gathered up their daughter and left. Felicity looked over her father's shoulder and waved at him. Clint raised his hand in farewell.

* * *

The second time Clint Barton met Felicity Smoak he was 15. The circus was stealing from a casino. Clint was in charge of making sure the escape route through the storage room was clear. He ducked in, only to be greeted with a gasp. Some one was in the storage room.

"Come out with your hands up." He order, wincing slightly as his voice cracked. He put up his bow.

"Please don't hurt me." A girl said, coming out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Ummm." Clint lowered his bow. "Do your parents know you're here?" She couldn't be older than 10. She was so tiny.

"Do yours?" She shot back. He arched an eyebrow. "and what's with the stupid mask?"

"How old are you?" Clint asked, glancing around. "You shouldn't be here."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Says the guy in the crappy Legolas costume."

Clint snorted. "Puhlease. I'm so much cooler than Legolas." He adjusted his mask.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked. He frowned, something about her seemed familiar.

"Crime." He replied. "And I'm dangerous, so you better stay in line."

"Or you'll do what?" She said, throwing him a challenging look before sitting on one of the boxes.

"Something criminal." Clint replied.

She frowned. "What type of crime?" She asked. "Besides the one you're committing against fashion." She frowned. "Seriously, what's with all the purple? Is your name Prince?"

He stuck his tongue out. "Robbery." He said.

She sat up in alarm. "My mom's in there...will your friends hurt her? She asked. "I came in here to do my homework, but she's working." She jumped down. Clint grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find my mom." She said.

"You need to stay here." He growled. "You'll get hurt."

"Will not." She said.

"Will too." He glared, then blinked. "Hey do I know..." He cleared his throat. She was the girl from the circus. The one with the pink glasses and the scary father. He doubted she'd remember him, but he couldn't take that chance. "I can keep you safe, you just can't go out there, okay?"

She glared at him and pulled her arm back and sat down on the boxes.

"Hawkeye." his com cracked. "We're coming out. Are we clear?" He glanced at Felicity.

"You're clear." He tapped it off. "Hide." He told her.

"What?"

"My partners are coming and you need to hide." He glanced around, then looked up, getting an idea. "Get in the air vent."

"WHAT?" She looked outraged.

"I'll give you a boost. Just get up there."

"You must be completely nuts if you think-" She squeaked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began climbing. Pushing opened the air vent her put her in.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." He said the door opened and he dropped down. The circus members ran out through the storage room. Clint waited till they were through, before saying "Clear." He caught a glimpse of her peeking out of the air vent before he shut the door.

* * *

The third time Clint Barton met Felicity Smoak he was 25 and working for SHIELD. Coulson handed him a file.

"Noah Kuttler." He said, reading it. "Also why do we still use paper?"

"He's an exceptionally dangerous cyber criminal." Coulson said.

Clint sighed. "You want me to take him out?"

"No." Coulson said. "We don't actually know where he is. Which is why we need you to spy on the daughter." He dumped another file on the table.

"Again with the paper." Clint groaned, reaching for the second file. "Felicity Smoak." He read and froze as he looked at the picture. Coulson raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Clint siad. "I just...met her a long time ago." He shrugged. "She probably doesn't remember." He looked up. "What do you want me to do?"

"See if she's in contact with her father." Coulson replied. "She's currently a student at MIT. Just go see what she knows."

A goth phase, he scoffed to himself as he watched her canoodling with her gross boyfriend. The guy was gross and Clint did not approve. And considering the fact that he was a master thief turned secret agent/assassin, not getting his approval was pretty bad. He focused on his mission.

She seemed like an ordinary college girl, questionable choice in clothes and boyfriend aside. She was intelligent, full of idealism, and excitement for the future. He hoped she'd never get a reason to lose her view of the world. He hoped that she was kept safe from the cruelness of reality. Unfortunately it seemed he'd jinxed her. About a month into the surveying her, Coulson called.

"She doesn't have contact with her dad, Phil." Clint said.

"Well she might just be a criminal in her own right." Coulson said gravely.

Clint froze. "Bullshit."

"Barton, an attack on the student loan data base was launched from MIT this morning." Coulson sighed.

"So." Clint glared around his hotel room. "Do you know how many bored geniuses with wifi and student loans there are at MIT?"

"None of them with the level of Ms. Smoak's coding intelligence." Coulson said. "Or skill with a server."

"Doesn't mean that she launched the attack." Clint insisted. "If you ask me it's the slimy boyfriend."

Coulson was silent for a second before saying. "Slimy?"

"Well...he is." Clint said defensively.

"Barton." Coulson said slowly. "I think you might be too close to this."

"And I think." Clint growled. "That I've been watching her for long enough to know that she isn't capable of this."

"Barton."

"No." Clint interrupted.

Coulson sighed. "Well the FBI did trace the hack back to a computer belonging to a Cooper Seldon."

"That would be slimy boyfriend." Clint said.

"And you're 100% sure she's not the one who launched the attack." Coulson said.

"I promise you she isn't."

Clint heard an annoyed sigh on the other line. Then Coulson said.

"If that is your professional opinion, Agent Barton, I see no reason to inform the FBI of SHIELD's suspicions regarding Ms. Smoak."

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." He said before hanging up.

The next day Clint watched from the other side of the street as FBI vans pulled up in front of the main MIT building and dragged Cooper Seldon away. Felicity was crying, screaming as they took him. They left her on the steps, shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Barton." Coulson's voice said in the com in Clint's ear. "Do not engage."

"I can't just leave her all alone." Clint said through gritted teeth.

"Barton, I'm warning you-"

Clint shut off the com and walked over to her. Pulling a tissue from his pocket he handed it to her.

"Here." He said.

She accepted it; tears making her heavy eye make up run.

"Th...thank you." She blinked up at him. "What are they going to do to him?"

Clint bit back his sarcastic comment about area 51 and probes, guessing it wasn't the time. "I don't know." He sat on the steps next to her, offering his shoulder as she cried.

* * *

The fourth time Clint Barton met Felicity Smoak it was during a crisis.

"What the fuck do you mean she's working with the hood?" He growled at Natasha as she told him. They were sitting in the kitchen in Avengers' Tower.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know." Natasha remarked. "Considering you've been stalking her."

"I have NOT been stalking her." Clint said defensively. "I've...been making sure she's okay by checking up on her whereabouts without her knowledge." He glared at the pizza box in front of him. "If I had been stalking her I'd have known she was working with that awful copycat." He huffed. "When I find out who he is-"

"Oliver Queen." Natasha interrupted, her tone bored.

Clint broke off and tilted his head, frowning. "Huh." he looked back at Natasha. "I say we go there, kick some ass, make sure she sees what a mistake she's making working for...him." He practically spat the last word out in disgust. Getting up, he shouted. "JARVIS, prep a jet. I'm going on a field trip."

They were halfway to Starling City when the call came over the speaker.

"Barton, Romanov." It was Cap.

"We're not apologizing for not asking for permission." Clint said.

"You need to get to Starling." Steve said. "An earthquake machine just went off and the civilian casualties are through the roof. Stark and Thor are flying ahead to meet you there. I'm bringing a team of SHIELD agents.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other before accelerating the speed of the jet. The city below them looked like a scene out of a disaster movie. Fires, buildings collapsing to rubble, screaming people and the bodies. Clint closed his eyes. In a way this was worse than the battle of New York. That had been a faceless alien entity. This had been done by people and Clint couldn't rationalize that. Even Natasha, usually so composed, looked shaken.

They went to work as soon as he landed the jet. Looking for survivors, getting people out of collapsing buildings. Things got easier when the other Avengers arrived.

"Verdant." Natasha hissed, jerking her head in the direction of of a club down the street from where they were. Clint raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "it's the Hood's command center."

"Tony." He said. "Scan that nightclub for life signs."

"Seems like the wrong time to get a groove on, Barton." Tony said. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Just...do it." He growled. Tony wisely didn't offer another retort. Hovering over the club he frowned.

"There's someone down here." He said. Clint ran in. "Barton WAIT."

He ignored him. The club was empty. He frowned, looking around. "Tony, you sure?"

"Yeah." Tony replied.

Clint began digging through the back room. Then suddenly there was a door. he tried the handle, but it wouldn't open. He pulled and arrow from his quiver and shot it, ducking around the hallway as it exploded. Going back, he kicked the smoldering remains of the door open. It was definitely the hood's command center. And hiding under a table to avoid the falling debris, was Felicity Smoak.

She looked up and flinched back. "Please don't shoot me."

"I'm Hawkeye." Clint said, coming down the stairs, "I'm one of the good guys." He held out his hand. "Here', I'll get you out." He pulled her out from under the table and picked her up, carrying her out of the lair. They'd almost made it out of verdant when the roof collapsed. Clint threw her forward as he fell, making sure she was well out of the way of the falling ceiling pieces. He was knocked unconscious.

* * *

The fifth time Clint Barton met Felicity Smoak was when he woke up out of a three day coma. She was sleeping in the seat next to his hospital bed.

"This must be heaven." He mumbled. She stirred.

"What?"

"I'm dreaming because usually the prettiest woman I wake up to is Coul..." He trailed off, remembering the other agent's death.

"I wanted to thank you." Felicity said. "I'm -"

"Felicity Smoak." Clint said. "I know who you are." He closed his eyes. "We've already met. It's kind of a funny story." He yawned. "And I'll tell it...when I don't feel so...sleepy." He tried to force his eyes open. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

Felicity nodded. "Stark kinda...offered me a job. Well not so much offered as kidnapped me from the wreckage at Verdant and refused to let me leave until I'd signed an employment contract." She smiled. "Besides I need to properly thank my dashing hero."

"I like the sound of that." Clint grinned.

"I didn't mean-" Felicity shook her head. "I guess all I can do is hope that you won't remember this conversation tomorrow."

"Oh but I will." Clint said.

"Will not."

He yawned and as he fell back asleep, he mumbled, "Will too."


	19. Felicity Smoak-Dick Grayson

**Notes:This chapter begins in season 2 after Tockman blows the lair servers up and Oliver and Sara leave for the Lance family dinner from hell.**

* * *

Felicity was going through the destroyed computers, lamenting the loss of her babies. She'd sent Digg home after Oliver and Sara left for Laurel's. She'd wanted to be alone to mourn and plot her vengeance. There was no way Tockman would get away with destroying her machines.

"I feel as though I just stumbled on a crime scene." An unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Felicity whirled around. There was a figure hiding in the dark shadows of the corner of lair. Felicity swallowed her fear.

"I'm warning you." Felicity said. "I'm dangerous."

The figure laughed and moved into the light. He was wearing a black tactical suit with a blue bird on the front. He was tall, his black hair hung to his shoulders and he was wearing a black mask...and a very self satisfied expression. Felicity blinked at him.

"We're not accepting applications."

He snorted. "I don't want to join." He said. "Believe me, working with Oliver Queen is the least appealing thing I could think of and I live in Bludhaven." He frowned over at the Arrow suit. "And there's no need for the shocked denial routine. I know that Oliver Queen is the Arrow and that Sara Lance is the Canary." He shook his head. "And that they're both killers."

Felicity frowned and was about to protest when he shot her a look.

"If you're about to defend them, I'd point out that a change of heart doesn't erase the blood on their hands."

She glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Right." he snapped his fingers. "Manners. I'm Nightwing." he held out his hand. Felicity didn't reciprocate. He sighed and pulled his hand back. "I'd ask who you are," he continued. "But I already know." He sat in her chair. "Felicity Meghan Smoak, born and raised in Las Vegas, attended MIT and graduated with a Master's in cyber security and now for some reason..." he raised an eyebrow. "You're an executive assistant for Oliver Queen."

Felicity crossed her arms. "1, get out of my chair, 2, why are you here, 3, give me one good reason not to call the team and have them deal with you."

Nightwing smirked. "1, it's comfortable and my back hurts from crouching up in the rafters waiting for your team to disappear. 2 I'll get to that in a second and 3, Unless you want me to completely humiliate them, there's no reason to involve the team as of now." He pasued, an amused look on his face. "Plus that dinner is going to be a dramatic nightmare for Ollie and I can't pass up on that."

"You know him." Felicity said, realization dawning. "Personally and before the island."

Nightwing didn't deny it. He propped his elbows up on the arm rests and leaned forward. "An old friend is coming into town and I need to make sure no one gets hurt." He shot her a pointed look. "And let's be clear, when I say friend, I mean lethal enemy. His codename is Deathstroke. He started dropping bodies in Gotham, moved on to Metropolis, ran through Bludhaven where I fought him." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cracked a few ribs on the way." He muttered. "This man's dangerous and...well he's kind of...different."

"Different?" Felicity said.

"He's stronger than the average person." Nightwing said. "And harder too. Punching him was like punching a piece of steel." He looked at his hands, then shook himself back into focus. "I need intel, but I'd rather Oliver not know that I was involved. While he might have heard of me with the mask, he hasn't connected to the person I am without it. So I need you to..." he tilted his head as though considering his words. "Quietly keep me apprised of any bizarre happenings you might come into contact with."

"You want me to lie to my team?" Felicity asked, turning away to put down the ruined circuit board she had in her hand. When she turned back, the chair was empty and spinning. There was a phone on the desk. Opening it, she turned it on. There was only one number. She chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Nightwing. You dark, tall, mysterious, imbecile." She shook her head. "I'll figure out who you are by my second cup of coffee."

* * *

Predictably Oliver wasn't in the office next morning, which didn't do anything to help her bad mood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get anything from the phone. The encryption was amazing.

"If he wasn't such an asshole, I'd be really interested in him." She muttered. "His brain." she corrected. There was a ding from the elevator and Felicity braced herself for her daily dose of Isabel. She was surprised when a tall man with long dark hair, a tee shirt and blazer entered the executive floor. He made a beeline for her desk. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have an appointment." she said. "And Mr. Queen isn't here."

"I'm not here to see Mr. Queen." The man replied. "I'm here to see you Ms. Smoak." He smirked. Felicity frowned, looking at the smug expression, then her jaw dropped as she recognized it.

"You." She said.

"Me." He shrugged, holding out his hand. "My name is Richard Grayson."

Felicity frowned. "What did you do to that phone?"

"A friend of mine made it unhackable." He smirked. "So, now that I've revealed my secret identity-"

"I'm not keeping secrets from my team and I refuse to lie to them." Felicity said. "So if your offer of help comes with those strings attached, I don't want any part of it." She looked at him in surprise as he gave her a happy, slightly relieved smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that." he said, pulling one of the chairs meant for people waiting to see Oliver in front of her desk and sitting down. "It was a test. I needed to know that there'd be at least one person on Team Arrow that was trustworthy. If you'd been willing to betray your team, I'd know I had been wrong about you." He sat down, looking at her intently. "And I not usually wrong."

Felicity crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Now that you know you can trust me, how am I supposed to know I can trust you?"

Richard sighed. "Ah, now that is the million dollar question." He said. "I'd suggest taking a peek at the news." he motioned to her tablet. "I'll wait."

Felicity turned on the tablet, and shot him a suspicious look before pulling up a news app. She frowned, then her eyes widened as she read one of the headlines. Her head snapped up. "Tockman." She said.

"You're welcome." Richard said. "The police arrested him this morning."

Felicity gaped down at her tablet. "So I guess no one needs me." She murmured. Richard frowned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Felicity shook her head.

"Hey." he said. "The only reason I found Tockman is because I used your hack to uncover his location." He paused. "I managed to block the virus by analyzing one of your destroyed circuits that I..." he cleared his throat. "Borrowed." He smiled. "So you see, I couldn't have done it without you."

Felicity was about to respond when the elevator dinged. Oliver and Sara walked out onto the executive floor. They were smiling at each other and Felicity felt a stab of jealousy. She looked down at her tablet, at the picture of Tockman's angry face as he was pulled into a police van. Oliver walked into the office.

"Felicity who's..." His voice trailed off as Richard turned and smiled up at him. "Dick." He frowned.

Felicity coughed. "Dick?"

"An unfortunate childhood nickname." Richard explained. Felicity tilted her head.

"I don't know." She said. "I think it suits you."

Oliver glared between the two of them. "Can I speak to you in my office, _Dick_?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Richard stood and threw Felicity a wink before walking into the office.

* * *

Dick followed Oliver into his office and shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling. "Nice digs, Queen. You've certainly inherited well for yourself."

"You could have worked Wayne Enterprises if you wanted to, but you chose not to." Oliver retorted.

"Well, I decided to not pretend to be something I'm not." Dick retorted. Oliver moved towards the desk and sat down.

"Why are you in Starling?" He asked. Dick shook his head in amusement; same entitled Ollie.

"Is that Sara Lance?" He said, jerking his head in the direction of the outer office where Sara and Felicity were making small talk. "You dating her again?"

Oliver ground his teeth. "That's none of your business."

"True." Dick nodded. "Just wondering if you're dating her sister at the same time again as well." He sat down on the couch. "Since that's your MO."

Oliver glared. "I don't need to take this from you." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Why, afraid the circus freak cooties are going to rub off on you?" Dick said, echoing taunts from so long ago.

Oliver wrenched open the door. "Get out."

"Although." Dick said, not moving. "One has to wonder about the freakishness of the man who chooses to dress up in green leather and shoot arrows into people."

Oliver froze and turned slowly. In the outer office, Richard saw Sara shift subtly to block Felicity, presumably to protect her. "Stop embarrassing yourselves; I'm not here to attack you."

Oliver glared down at him. "Give me one reason-"

"I've been doing this a lot longer than either of you can imagine." He glared up at Oliver. "I could have taken you on anytime when we kids, but I didn't." He pulled a flashdrive out of his pocket. "This is all the info, I have on Deathstroke. I want him locked up and I can't do it alone. He seems to have taken some sort of twisted interest in Starling, so I guess we have no choice but to ignore the fact that you're a jackass and work together."

In the outer office, Felicity smothered a small laugh, drawing herself a sharp look from Oliver

"Why would I work with you?" He asked.

"Because I'm Nightwing." He sighed heavily when Oliver gave him a blank look. "The Bludhaven vigilante."

Oliver snorted. "That's you?" He laughed.

"Yeah, they haven't gotten any concrete intel on me, because I do my damn job." Dick said, he stood. "You need me." He pushed past Oliver. "I'm sorry about Tommy." He said, softly. "He was decent." He nodded at Sara. "Glad you're not dead." He turned his eyes to Felicity. She seemed less hostile and guarded. He smiled at her. "I'll see you at the club tonight. If you need me before then, Felicity's got my number." He winked and walked out the door.


	20. Felicity Smoak-Charles Xavier (Part III)

Oliver frowned as he walked into the Xavier Institute for gifted individuals. Barry followed him along with the legends.

"Fancy place." Rory said, looking around. "I wonder what some of this stuff is worth."

"Mister Rory." Rip said, warningly.

"What does Xavier want from us?" Oliver said, looking around. "We aren't babysitters."

Ray sat down on the couch in the large living room. "Charles Xavier is one of the most brilliant scientific minds the world has never heard of. He was poised to become the Hawking of genetics, but...he disappeared, poof." He frowned. "Apparently to open a school." He shook his head. "I don't get it."

"That's because you don't know what I do, Dr. Palmer." A man with longish brown hair, a blazer over a t shirt, wheeled into the room. He stopped his wheel chair in the center of the room. "Please, don't get up." He said, holding up a hand as Ray jumped to his feet.

"Professor Xavier." Professor Stein, who was closest to him shook his hand enthusiastically.

Oliver frowned, examining the other man. He seemed a bit young to be running a school. As if he'd heard his thoughts, Xavier turned and gave him an enigmatic smile. "Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Queen." He then addressed the rest of the team. "My students are...a bit different and it has become clear to me that we can no longer afford being completely isolated. So I reached out to all of you to propose a partnership. There is much they can learn from you and I believe you will learn a great deal from them."

"I'm sorry." Rory said. "What can we possibly learn from a bunch of kids."

Xavier just gave him that same annoying smile. A smile that told them that he knew way more than he was letting on. Oliver crossed his arms, what did this professor have to be smug about?

"Why don't you come to tour our school with me?" Xavier asked, turning his chair and rolling towards the door. "Things might become clearer to you afterwards."

Oliver realized what he was talking about when they ran into the floating girl in the library. She was sitting in the lotus position, her eyes wide open, pupils white. Her hair, a shocking white, was in a mohawk and she appeared to be floating. The professor didn't appear to be surprised. "Ororo." He said. "Come and meet our guests." The white of her eyes faded, leaving a surprising cornflower blue. She floated to the ground and uncrossed her legs. Smiling, she walked up to the group. "This is Ororo Munroe." Xavier said.

"You're a metahuman." Barry said. Ororo shook her head.

"I'm a mutant." She said, her voice had a thick African accent.

"Unlike you, Mr. Allen, Ororo was born with her powers." Xavier said. "She can control the weather."

"Then how can she fly?" Rory asked.

"Wind currents." Jax said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Hey, when you spend enough time with a genius in your head, you tend to learn a few things."

Martin looked at him, beaming with pride. Oliver looked at the other heroes, his eyes finally settling on Sara. Something was off. Unlike the others, she didn't appear to be surprised...and she was being unusually quiet. As they left the library, he came closer. "What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play games with me." Oliver said. "What should I know?"

Sara stopped and looked up at him sadly. "She didn't tell you." She murmured softly.

"Who?" Oliver said.

"I-" Sara broke off and looked at the end of the hall. "Ah...this could be awkward."

At the end of the hall was a tall, burly man in a lumberjack shirt. His hair wild, his eyes dark and flashing.

"Canary." He growled.

"Wolverine." Sara responded. Oliver and the others looked back and forth between the two.

"Do you...know each other?" Oliver said. Xavier looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Wolverine tilted his head.

"You could say that." He said, stepping towards her. Sara kept her gaze direct, but Oliver noticed that she shifted her stance slightly. She wasn't on the defensive. What the hell was going on? "Nice, suit, Canary." Wolverine said, stopping in front of her. "The white's new."

"I thought it was time for a change." She said. "I've still got the black one, though."

"Good." Wolverine said. "Wouldn't want to get this one dirty."

"Oh my god." Ray shouted. "You slept with him?"

"I think we all got that 5 eye fucks ago." Barry muttered.

"Logan, Ms. Lance." Xavier said. "If you're going to commence your regular dance, might I suggest you retire to a place where the students won't walk in on you...or hear you?"

Wolverine glanced over at him. "Keep them out of the garage." He said, offering Sara his arm. "Canary."

She waved at the team. "Don't wait up." She said, looping her arm through his and left.

"I'm going to need so much brain bleach." Jax mumbled.

"So your school is for mutants." Dr. Stein said. "Are the teachers mutants as well."

Xavier nodded.

"And you?" Oliver asked.

 _ **Yes.**_ The word rang through his head. Oliver jumped back in surprise. "I am a telepath." Xavier said aloud.

Oliver gritted his teeth and tried really hard not to think about how much he was beginning to dislike, Xavier.

"The Xmen." Rip's face was shocked and he snapped his fingers in the air. "You..." he pointed at Xavier. "You're the leader of the X men."

Xavier nodded. "I am. My older students have banded together to form a group. Which is why I require your help. I want to make sure they're capable of fighting without the use of their powers. In addition they would benefit greatly from people with abilities who have had more battle experience." He turned, tilting his head as though listening. "The students are going to be wrapping up their classes shortly, perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere more private."

* * *

Felicity collected the stack of essays from her students and sighed in annoyance. So much grading. She sat back in her chair and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. Rubbing her eyes. She lowered her mental shields. Though she could feel the thrum of emotions coming from outside, but the closed door allowed her a sense of separation. She exhaled slowly.

 _ **Felicity**_

She smiled. _**Hey Charles, we still on for later?**_

There was a hesitation. Then he responded. **_Felicity, you do remember that thing we discussed last week?_**

She frowned. What was he talking about...oh wait. Contacting the other teams...

 _ **That was TODAY?** _ She shouted. She could feel Charles' flinch and his slight exasperation.

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Damn it.**_ She covered her face

 _ **They're in the hangar. I haven't told them you're here.**_ He said. **_Though I believe Queen is suspicious that I might be hiding something._**

She frowned. She hadn't told Oliver about her powers. In the beginning it had been because the growth of her powers made emotionally charged situations uncomfortable, but now that she had a better handle on them she had no more excuses...except that she was nervous. In the back of her mind she could feel Charles, his presence familiar, and comfortable. How must he be handling this?

 _ **Quite well, thank you for asking**_. Charles said. **_Though the enthusiasm of your friend Dr. Palmer is a lot to take._ ** Felicity was overwhelmed by Charles' feeling of nervousness as repeated questions were lobbed at him.

She shook her head in amusement. _**Ray can be a lot to take sometimes.**_

 _ **Really?**_ Charles replied

Felicity frowned. **_Charles Xavier, was that a twinge of jealousy I sensed?_**

There was a pause then Charles replied slowly. **_No?_** Felicity felt amusement and a slight sense of guilt.

 _ **Charles.**_ She chided. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Amusement from Charles flowed through her.

 _ **I'm currently in a room with 2 of your exes**_. He said, then paused.. _ **.Felicity, what are you telling me?**_

Felicity gulped. He'd probably heard her trying to hide something. _**3, if you want to get technical.** _ She laughed as Charles sputtered.

 _ **Who?**_

She winced before answering. _**Barry.**_

Charles groaned.

 _ **I mean it was only one kiss, but-**_

He was momentarily distracted, then his presence returned full force. _ **Sorry, Felicity. I have to stop Mr. Rory from stealing Logan's secret stash of cigars.**_

Then he was gone. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Focusing on the hangar, she tried to isolate the different emotions the others were feeling. Ray was elated, in full science mode. She could feel his mind turning and her heart began beating fast, matching his. She moved on to Rory and felt greed, interest and longing, her mouth dried slightly. Jax was flustered and Felicity's cheeks heated up. Dr. Stein was uncomfortable as well, but for a different reason. With Jax it was...excited; she was reminded of what it felt like when she had a crush on someone. Dr. Stein must have sensed his feeling through their link and it upset him. Then came the person she was most worried about. Oliver. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was dunked under cold water. She gasped; he was so...deeply repressed and conflicted and sad. She tried to breathe, and grabbed at her chest. Wrenching herself away from him, she concentrated on the empty room, concentrated on the silence, but it was too much.

 _ **FELICITY**_. She heard Charles' alarmed voice in her head as she slid off her chair.

* * *

One second Xavier was nodding at something Ray said, then suddenly he was gripping the armrest of his wheelchair, a nervous look on his face. Putting a hand to his head, he sat rigid, then turned and looked over at Dr. McCoy. There appeared to be some sort of wordless communication between the two of them and McCoy ran out of the room. Xavier turned towards the team, his face pale and nervous. He schooled his features and said. "I apologize, my..." His eyes flickered to Oliver before correcting himself. "One of my teachers is...she's been taken ill." He turned and rolled out of the room. "Jean and Ororo will take you up to the dining room." He glanced over at the two students who'd accompanied them on their tour. The red head smiled at them while the weather girl raised an annoyed eyebrow at Jax's attempts at flustered conversation. The red head nodded. Xavier turned and rushed out of hangar.

Something was up. Oliver frowned. It was making him uncomfortable. As he followed the rest of the team out, he glanced through the hallways they passed in the underground facility. Then he saw Hank McCoy carrying something...someone into an infirmary. Xavier was holding the person's hand. It was a woman and from the look on Xavier's face she was important to him. That had been obvious from his reaction to her illness. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and glasses. Cold rushed through him; it couldn't be. He rushed forward, but the large metal door of the infirmary slid closed. He hammered on it. "FELICITY." he shouted.

"What?" Ray asked, coming to stand next to him.

"It's Felicity." Oliver growled. "She's in there." He banged on the door. "Open up, I need to see her."

"There's nothing you can do." Oliver turned to look at the redheaded girl, Jean. She gave him a small sad smile.

"She's hurt." He said.

"And Hank will take care of her." Ororo said. "The professor will never let anything bad happen to her."

Oliver looked at the door, shocked. He numbly let Ray and Barry pull him back.

He was sitting in the dining room, trying to make sense of what he'd seen. She'd been gone for almost 2 years and now...she was here. The others looked at him, nervous.

"Oliver, are you sure-" Ray began for the 10th time.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth. "I think I know what Felicity looks like." He glared at Ray. "Something's off about this place. I mean, why would a school need so many military grade pieces of tech and equipment? And why do they have an underground bunker?" He glared at the table. "And why would she be here, she's not a..."

The others looked at each other. After a second of silent argument, Rip spoke up.

"Mr. Queen, Professor Xavier said that the teachers at this school were mutants."

"Yes." Oliver said.

"And..." Ray said. "Professor X said one of this teachers had gotten sick."

"So?" Oliver said.

They looked at each other. Barry cleared his throat. "You saw Felicity...which means she's the teacher which means..."

Oliver crossed his arms. "If Felicity was a mutant I would know." He glared, challenging anyone to contradict him. The door opened and Sara and Wolverine came in, their clothes in disarray. Wolverine looked over at Jean and Ororo.

"Something happen with Bambi?" He asked.

"She was..." Jean glanced at Oliver before saying, "overwhelmed."

Oliver had had enough. "That's it." He stood and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"She should be okay now." Hank said, putting down a pad and looking over at Charles. "She'll wake up soon."

He nodded, squeezing her hand. He waited until Hank had left before moving his chair closer. Running a hand through her hair, he brushed his fingers across her face. She'd pushed herself too hard. "Rest." He murmured. "Rest and be well."

Angry thoughts hit him. He turned just as the doors opened and Oliver Queen walked in.

 ** _She can't be a Mutant._** The thought assaulted Charles full force. Felicity groaned and turned her head. She could feel Oliver's anger and fear and...and love. He still loved her. But his presence was hurting her.

"Mr. Queen." Charles said. "Felicity needs rest and your being here hurts her."

Oliver glared at him, his eyes blazing. "Why did you take her?"

"What?"

"She disappeared without a word, then Sara comes and tells me she's getting some sort of secret medical treatment and...all I get is a few postcards, telling me she's not coming back to Star City." He looked down at her. "And she's here."

"I know you must be confused." Charles said. "She was too when she came here, but right now the only danger to her, is you." He pressed his hand to her forehead, calming her thoughts and shielding her mind from Oliver's emotions. She moved closer to him, seeking him in her sleep. He smiled at her, before turning his attention back to Oliver. "When she's ready, she'll tell you. But right now she needs rest."

Oliver took one look at her, then turned and walked out of the facility.

* * *

Felicity groaned, opening her eyes. "uuurrrgh. Empathy hangovers are the worst hangovers." She covered her face with a pillow.

"You gave us quite a scare." Charles said. She turned, giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry." She said. Charles sighed.

"It's not your fault, you haven't gotten complete control over your abilities yet and it will take time." Charles said. Felicity groaned and looked away. "I know you hate hearing that, but it takes years for people to get control; you can't expect to be good at this immediately."

"Doesn't mean I can't try."

She felt a slight twinge of irritation from him. "Felicity if you push yourself too much before you're ready you could seriously injure yourself." She frowned at him. He shook his head. "Felicity, you know I'm right."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"But you have to listen." Charles said. "You were already weakened by a long day of teaching, so digging into Oliver's mind wasn't your best option."

Felicity tilted her head. "How did you know it was Oliver's mind?" She murmured. Charles hesitated.

"If you have an emotional connection with someone, it makes it easier for their emotions to overwhelm you."

"Are you still jealous?" Felicity said.

"This isn't about me." Charles said. "Felicity, you need more control. More practice."

He was right, she was trying to avoid the subject and the frustration of having less control than some of the students in the school. She frowned. "I'll be more careful." She tried sitting up. "I hate landing here." She rubbed her nose. "On the bright side, no nose bleed this time."

Charles exhaled. "That is improvement." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Can I get out of here?" Felicity said. "Warden Xavier?" She reached over and ruffled his hair. Charles smiled, catching her hand and pressing a kiss against her wrist.

"If Hank says you're clear, you can go." He replied.

The door slid open and Hank came in. His medication had worn off and he was going full blue. Felicity smiled. "Am I clear doc?"

Hank nodded. "Just take it easy."

Felicity got up and swayed. She was completely dizzy.

"Bambi." Logan growled as he walked in. "You're not walking anywhere."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "The doctor cleared me." She laughed as Logan gave Hank a look of annoyance. Waves of disapproval rolled off him.

"Logan." Charles warned.

"Well she's not walking." Logan snapped. "Damn irresponsible is what she is. I swear. Fainting all over the place." He picked her up and carried her out of the infirmary. Sara was waiting outside the door. When she caught sight of Felicity and Logan a wave of relief hit Felicity. She cringed. Sara rushed to her and pressed a hand to her head.

"You okay, cutie?"

Felicity nodded. "I'm not made of glass."

"No you're not." Logan grumbled. "Unfortunately for us you're super tough, which makes you think you're invincible." Felicity looked over his shoulder at Charles, who was following, a smile on his face.

Sorry about messing up our dinner plans. She thought. Charles smiled.

As long as you're feeling better. He replied.

Later, after being fussed over and smothered with feelings of relief and comfort from what felt like half the school, Felicity was left alone with Charles.

"My head hurts." She said. "Thanks."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Felicity gave him a look. "I know you strengthened my mental shields to protect me from the tsunami of positive emotions." She stretched and flopped down on the bed. Charles lifted himself off his chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I guess it's impossible to lie to you." He said.

"Yes." She pulled on his shirt, pulling him down so he was lying next to her. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Charles hummed against her lips, his feelings of care and love flowing into her, warm and calming. She grinned. She loved this man so much.

 _ **I feel pretty silly for being jealous earlier,**_ he thought as he rolled on top of her, not breaking their kiss.

 _ **As well you should.**_ Felicity responded, pulling away. "I should talk to them." She said. Charles looked down at her, twirling a strand of hair around his fingers.

"I think he definitely has questions." He said, knowing she meant Oliver. "He knows you're a mutant, I didn't tell him what you could do." _ **I figured you would want to explain.**_ He rolled on to his back and sat up. _**Do you need me there?**_

She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Giving him a kiss on the back of the neck, she pulled him close. "I think I can handle it." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "How about if I think things are getting too heavy, I call you." She mimed pressing a finger to her temple in imitation of what Charles did when he read other people's minds. Charles sighed.

"I'll be right here." He tapped her forehead.

Felicity laughed. "Okay, ET." She kissed his jaw. "Wait for me here." She whispered. Charles sucked in a breath as she projected some ideas for what they could do when she got back. Charles' lust and approval of her plan followed her out of the door. She walked through the halls of the institute.

"Felicity!" She was hit by enthusiasm and relief as she was enveloped in a hug.

"Ray." She said, recognizing the puppy dog emotions. "How are you?"

He put her down. "Are you a mutant? That's so cool!" He tilted his head. "What can you do?"

Felicity put her hand on his arm. "I'm an empath." She glanced around. "Have you seen Oliver?"

"He was outside, sitting by the lake." Ray said. "Empath? So what am I feeling right now?" He closed his eyes and concentrated. Felicity flinched and stepped back as the full force of his emotions hit her like a blow to the chest.

"You don't need to project." She said. "And there's way too much going on there for me to even begin going through." She sighed as Ray flinched. "That's not a bad thing." She added. "It's just a bit...overwhelming." She grinned. "It's great to see you, Ray." She stepped out of the institute, walking down to the lake. Oliver was sitting under a tree, picking at a fallen stick. She stumbled, assaulted by a wall of pain, angst, jealousy and sorrow. She gasped, almost falling to the ground. Oliver looked up, getting ready to attack. He relaxed his stance when he saw her.

"Felicity." He said.

"Hey." She said.

Silence stretched between them.

"I just-" She began.

"Are you-" He started at the same time. They both broke off, looking at each other.

"You're a mutant, aren't you?" He said.

Felicity nodded. "It's a long story, but...I didn't know until my implant started malfunctioning...and I started having these weird...visions." She looked back at the institute. "Visions of here." She motioned. "It turns out my dad was a mutant; a telepath-"

"Like Xavier." Oliver cut her off. She was hit by a feeling of dislike and envy that curled in her stomach.

"Nothing like Charles." She said, shivering as she thought of her father. "He put a block in my head; he hated mutants and when he sensed that I was one too, he tried to keep me from growing into my powers." She shook her head. "It's been...difficult learning how to use these powers. Charles pulled the block from my head and he's been helping me deal, but..." She grimaced. "It's not always an easy process."

"What happened to you today?" Oliver asked. He was angry, worried; he wanted answers. Felicity glanced over at a bench next to the lake.

"It's difficult; it's not that I just know what people are feeling...I feel it and sometimes their feelings become mine." She walked over to the bench and sank down into it. "It gets scary sometimes. So..." She motioned to the institute. "The students here are brilliant and they're like me. This place is a safehaven for people who don't fit in anywhere else." She looked up at him. "But there are a lot of teenagers...and teenage emotions...which as you can imagine can really give me a headache." She shook her head. "Just today, Scott and Jean were having some kind of silent fight about god knows what. Ororo had a nightmare last night and was having residual flashes that made her jumpy and Jubilee was homesick." She rubbed her forehead. "And that was only first period."

Oliver stood silently next to her.

"So after a full day of dealing with teens. I...I overextended myself. When Charles said you and the others were here I..." She felt tears falling from her eyes and she wasn't sure whether they came from her or from what she sensed from him. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to come see you and...I was scared about...how you'd react to what I can do." She felt fear and guilt rushing through him.

"I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't freak me out...mostly because it wouldn't do any good." Oliver rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I just...I wish you would have told me."

She shook her head. "A lot happened and it...it messed me up." She shrugged. "This...this is a fresh start."

"Do you love him?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded.

"And how do you know that it's not his feelings that you're feeling?" Oliver asked bitterly. "That he's messing with your head because he wants you."

"Because I know Charles." Felicity said. "He's kind and good." She stood. "And he's honest with me." She held out her hand. "I know...we've got a lot of messy history between us, but...I want us to be friends."

Oliver looked at her hand. "I'm not sure if...if I'll be okay with seeing you him just yet."

"I know." She said and he flinched back. "But if one day you think you can handle it...you know where to find me." She kissed his cheek and walked back up to the Institute.

* * *

Charles heard Felicity walking back up the stairs and quickly grabbed a book. She walked in and shook her head.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Charles said, looking up from the book.

"Don't even try." She said, pulling the book from his hands. Charles sighed as she settled down next to him, placing his arm around her.

"He's afraid of me." She said after a few minutes. It hurt her more than she admitted out loud. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"Many people are afraid about what they don't understand." Charles said. "I'm sure it'll pass." He was; the depth of Oliver's feelings meant that he wouldn't stay away for long.

"It was strange, seeing him today." She continued. "I thought...I was worried that whatever had been there before might come back and mess with my mind." She paused. "It didn't happen."

Charles didn't know what to say, so he listened.

"It just reminded me of all the things that made us fall apart." She explained. "His lack of honesty and secret kid...I couldn't trust him with my heart, so I couldn't trust him with this new part of me." She sighed. "And judging from the titanic load of fear I sensed from him, I wasn't wrong." Felicity fell silent. They both looked up at the ceiling.

"So how was your day?" She asked after a few minutes of quiet. Charles laughed.

"Well let's see." He sighed, playing along. "My girlfriend acted reckless and I had to face down not one, not two, but three of her ex-boyfriends."

Felicity laughed.

"Oh, it's funny." Charles said. "They're all tall with muscles." He pouted.

"You have muscles too." Felicity ran her hands down his arm.

"And you're just trying to make me feel better." Charles retorted. Felicity hummed. "You know; my girlfriend did make certain promises before she went off to talk to her ex fiance." He wagged his eyebrows as Felicity sat up and straddled his hips.

"Did she?" She said, amused. He put his hands on either sides of her waist, flexing his fingers slightly.

"Indeed." He said, closing his eyes as she pressed her lips against his neck, tracing her teeth. "So... you need to get out of here before she comes back and sees us together."

Felicity pulled back and looked at him with incredulous amusement. Biting her lip, she tilted her head. "Oh I'll get you for that." She murmured.

 _ **That was the idea.**_ He said


	21. Felicity Smoak-Sara Lance

Felicity should have been surprised to find a partially drunk assassin on her couch, but 4 years with Team Arrow had made her immune to things that most people would find disturbing. So instead of freaking out she just sighed and asked:

"Shouldn't you and Doc Brown be going back to the future?"

Sara chuckled and took a swig of vodka. "Yeah, except this visitor from the future came and told us we're all going to die. He and Rip are locked in the wave rider comparing notes "

She refused to look at Felicity as she sat next to her, only wordlessly handed her the vodka bottle.

They sat there for a couple minutes, passing the bottle back and forth. "I heard you and Ollie broke up." Sara commented.

"Yeah." Felicity said softly.

"And that he has a kid." Sara said.

Felicity opened her mouth, but no sound came out so she just nodded. The weight of Oliver's secret was still weighing on her.

"Dumbass." Sara muttered.

Felicity let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm serious." Sara said. "He had a chance. He had..." She shook her head. "If it had been me, I'd have told you straight away."

"That you'd fathered a secret child?" Felicity said. They looked at each other and cracked up.

"You know what I mean." Sara said.

Silence again.

"How was...the funeral?" Sara asked, her voice hushed.

Felicity closed her eyes. "It was...beautiful. She would have loved it."

Sara nodded. Her shoulders shook and as Felicity watched, she pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Sara."

"It's not fair." Sara said. "I'm a time traveling assassin. Time travel, Felicity and...and I still couldn't save my own sister." She leaned forward, trying to hide her tears. Feliity put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She said, giving her shoulder a squeeze

"And Ollie killed Dahrk?" She asked. Felicity nodded. "Good." Sara said.

"It's not your fault." Felicity said. "There's nothing you could have done."

"Out of everyone, I was the only one who could have done something." Sara murmured. Felicity slid her hand into Sara's and squeezed. "Um.." Sara cleared her throat. "Can I stay here? At least until the Wave rider ships out again. I don't think I want to stay with my dad and...I don't want to be alone."

"Stay as long as you want." Felicity replied. "And now, I'm cutting you off." She said, grabbing the bottle. Sara pouted, but let her take it.

"Only because I want you to." She said. "Otherwise I would have taken you down. I'm a badass assassin, you know."

"Of course." Felicity said, shaking her head as she walked to the kitchen. Putting away the bottle, she turned to look at Sara. She was staring, blankly out the window, her mind a hundred miles away.

"I met this nurse in 1958." She said. "She was lesbian, but she was scared; it being the 50's." She paused. "I wonder what happened to her."

"I can look." Felicity offered. "Just give me her name and -"

"No." Sara said. "Some things are best left in the past. I...I like the idea of her meeting someone she could love honestly and lived happily with her." She looked over at Felicity. "I know that's probably not what happened."

Felicity came back and sat on the couch. "Trust you to have a star crossed time traveling romance."

Sara snorted. "It does sound like a bad fiction, doesn't it?" She admitted. "The blonde haired, lady assassin travels to the 50's to save the world and meets a beautiful, but shy and repressed nurse. They fall in love, but just before they can act on their passionate feelings, the assassin has to leave."

Felicity laughed. "You should write it."

Sara shifted nervously. "Does it have a happy ending?" She asked.

Felicity tilted her head. "For the assassin and the nurse?"

"No..." Sara said. "When the assassin comes back to her time, she realizes...that there's been someone there for her all along. She was just too broken to see it before."

Felicity bit her lip. "Oh?" She felt her face heating up.

"And..." Sara said. "She's not sure how to say it."

"I think she should try the direct approach." Felicity suggested. Sara looked at her intently. Felicity saw the second she shut down. The second she lost her resolve.

"Like I said: Bad fiction." She said, shaking her head and getting up to go to the guest room.

"Yes." Felicity watched her leave. "Bad fiction." She murmured.


	22. Felicity Smoak-Tommy Merlyn

**Tommy's point of view:**

I met her first.

She didn't know. Ollie didn't know, but I saw her one day when I was dropping Thea off at QC for lunch with Walter. She was walking into the building, coffee cup in hand, berating someone who'd downloaded a virus onto their computer. I watched her, while Thea was talking about something that had happened at school. She scurried towards the elevator, making wild hand gestures as she talked, her coffee dangerously close to spilling. Walter picked up Thea and they left the building. I was gearing up the courage to go over and talk to her, but my phone rang. It was Laurel. I hesitated, but as I looked up, I saw the elevator close. I'd missed my chance. Shrugging it off, I answered Laurel and walked out of the building.

* * *

His tech help. That's how Ollie introduced her when I saw them together at Verdant. I raised an eyebrow; usually his excuses were less transparent. She seemed to catch on to what I was thinking, because she quickly jumped away from him.

"I know it sounded like a completely lame cover story for a hook up." She said, blushing furiously. "But I swear it's true. The only thing that's going to be hooking up is your wifi.

"Tommy Merlyn." I said, holding out her hand.

"I know." She said. "Which sounds creepy, but your face is all over magazines and stuff and I know your friend." She motioned to Oliver. "And he's talked about you. Not that we talk about a lot of personal stuff. He mostly mentioned you as being the co owner of this club."

Ollie cleared his throat loudly and she fell silent, demurely holding out her hand. I couldn't help it. I grinned.

"I'm Felicity." She said. "Felicity Smoak."

Ollie looked pointedly at our hands and she pulled hers away.

"Tommy," He said. "I thought you had plans with Laurel."

I frowned. If she was only his tech help, then why was he trying so hard to get me to leave?

"Yeah." I moved away, towards the door. "Having fun hooking up." I paused deliberately and wagged my eyebrows. "Wifi." Ollie shifted angrily while she cover her mouth to silence a laugh.

* * *

Ollie was the Hood. A murderer. I was in a blind rage, going through my office at Verdant, grabbing things and shoving them into a box on my desk. There was a knock at the door. I looked up and Felicity was standing there.

"Mr. Merlyn?"

I scrutinized her. She was always here, even though we didn't need tech help and I knew they weren't dating...then it hit me; she was working for his secret job.

"How do you do it?" I asked, horrified.

She took a nervous step back. "What?"

"How do you justify helping a murderer?" I demanded.

She didn't even try to deny it. "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

I let out a cold laugh. "Oh, because there's a right way to find out your best friend is a murderer?" I grabbed a picture of me and Ollie standing in front of Verdant that I'd had framed. I'd been so excited that day. We were finally doing what we'd always dreamed of doing what we'd always talked about; living life on our terms out of our fathers' shadows. Now the sight of it made me sick. Ollie...no Oliver had manipulated me; he'd used our dream against me to give him a base to cover up his murder operation.

"I don't agree with...the killing." She said softly. I couldn't even look at her. The few conversations we'd had made her seem kind, compassionate. How could I reconcile that with the knowledge that she was helping him?

"Word of advice." I saw, grabbing the box and moving toward the door. "Walk away now while you still have the chance. The people around Oliver have a tendency of getting hurt." It was the anger talking, but there was some truth to the words.

She followed me out of the club to my car. Handing me a piece of paper with a phone number, she said. "If you ever need someone to talk to..."

I took it and nodded jerkily, thinking I'd never use it...I was wrong.

* * *

 **Felicity's Point of View:**

I don't know what possessed me to give Tommy Merlyn my number. Maybe I was trying to heal things with him and Oliver...or maybe I did it out of selfish reasons because I wanted him to contact me so I'd have someone to talk to. I knew that Oliver operated in a morally gray area, but that didn't mean I didn't hate every second of it. It kept me up at night. Digg, sort of understood, but he was a soldier. Oliver would get a distant look and explain to me, very slowly, that it was kill or be killed out there. As if I was an idiot. "Fe-li-ci-ty" He'd say, drawing out my name. I didn't think Tommy would actually call me. But later on that night, I got a call.

"Felissssty?"

"Who is this?"

"Tommy Merlyn." He was drunk. "Wanted to talk...I jussss. I jusss dumped Laurel." He was crying. "She and Ollivvvvveeeer. It's doomed. They're like supposed to be together and I...I was just in the way."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Is true." He insisted. "They're using us, Listy. He doesn't let anyone near you, right? But I bet you the second he finds out Laurel's free. He'll run...And she'll let him in, even if he killed her sister. Even if they're poison."

I didn't know what to say, so my mouth said the first thing I could think of. "Do you want ice cream?"

There was a snort from his end. "What?"

"Ice cream." I replied. "Whenever I'm handling any brain melting emotional stuff, I find ice cream helps."

"Huh." Tommy said. "It seems kinda sad...eating it alone."

"Hey." I winced.

"Not that you'rrrrre sad." He slurred. "You're always so...sunny." He sighed. "Please...don't let him hurt you."

"Don't worry, Tommy." I replied, touched by his words, even if they were coming from the bottom of, what I was sure were, ludicrously expensive booze bottles. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself..." I bit my lip. "Try not to give up on Laurel. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

A few weeks later, I opened my door, intent on going to the lair, only to almost run into Tommy, who was about to ring my doorbell. "Hi?" I said. "I have to..." I trailed off, not sure how mention my nighttime activities with Oliver.

"I took your advice." He said softly. "I went to see Laurel."

"That's great!" I said. His expression remained blank. "Or not." I said. "Is it not great?"

"She was having sex with Oliver."

For some reason, I felt my stomach drop. "Um-"

"So, I decided to try the ice cream thing." He walked back over to his car and opened it. It was full of different flavors and types. "Did I overdo it?"

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. "Maybe?" I said.

"Well, it's not going to eat itself." He said, motioning me over. "I know you were planning on going to your night job, but don't bother...he's too busy having sex with..." He turned and busied himself grabbing a box full of ice cream. I followed, grabbing the second. It took 2 trips, but we got it all in.

"No way this all fits in my freezer." I muttered. Tommy shrugged.

"I can buy you a new one." He grabbed for a pint of mint chip.

"Hey." I smacked his hand away. "That's my favorite."

His eyes widened. "Mine too." He murmured. "My mom and I...we used to get ice cream on the days she picked me up from school." He looked down at the mint chip. "This was always our favorite."

I held out the pint. "Wanna share?" I asked.

2 hours later we were both groaning on the floor.

"That was stupid." Tommy said.

"Well someone had to be a show off and buy all of the ice cream in Starling." I muttered, clutching my stomach.

"The rest is melting." Tommy pointed out.

"Eh." I said. "I can't move right now." I yawned. "And I'm about to crash from a sugar rush."

Tommy looked over at me, his eyes crinkling as he grabbed at his stomach. "Thank you."

"For following you down the rabbit hole?" I asked.

"For listening." he said. "And for understanding."

* * *

He called during the undertaking. "Felicity, are you safe?"

I looked up from my lair computers. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell me you're out of the way."

"Laurel's at CNRI." He said. I felt my stomach drop.

"Tommy, I'll tell Oliver and-"

"i'm going to get her, but...I need to know that you're safe first." He said. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said. "I'll see you when this is over. You still have ice cream left?"

"Yeah, Tommy, I-"

"I'll call you when it's over." He hung up.

He never called back.


	23. Felicity Smoak-Tony Stark(2)

**Notes:**

For all those of you who asked for a happier Tony/Felicity pairing.

This could be read as a prequel to chapter one or a story on its own.

* * *

"She can't be serious." Tony said, coming into the lab, fuming. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Who about what?" He asked. Tony wordlessly pointed to a jar set up on the corner of the desk. It had a sticker on it that said, "Tony's swear jar."

"I have to put money in that stupid thing every time I curse." Tony huffed. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Bruce pressed a hand to his mouth and, not for the first time, praised Felicity's genius.

"I'm not fucking doing it." Tony said, sitting in a chair and crossing his arms. "I refuse and there's nothing nobody can do to-"

"Mister Stark." JARVIS chimed in. "I should advise you at this time that Ms. Smoak instructed me to transfer all funds into an account, should you be unwilling to comply with her edict."

Tony's mouth fell open. "She can't be serious." He said. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What does she intend to do with that money?" He asked.

"Donate it." JARVIS replied. "To improving science programs in less fortunate parts of the city."

"Well." Bruce said, pulling out his wallet. "If I may contribute; shit, fuck, and umm..." He shrugged.

"Is that all you know?" Tony snorted.

"No." Bruce mumbled, pulling out two dollars and putting them in the jar. Tony shook his head.

"Et tu Bruce?" He got to his feet, "well I for one am mounting a revolt against this evil, adorable, blonde haired, perky, glasses wearing, dictator." He looked up at the ceiling. "AND YOU CAN QUOTE ME ON THAT, JARVIS."

* * *

Felicity was sitting at the table in the Avengers common area, sipping a cup of coffee and looking over info on her tablet. Tony walked in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love of my life." He said, hugging her close.

"Oh really?" Felicity smirked. "And here I thought I was an evil, adorable, blonde haired, perky, glasses wearing dictator."

Tony tensed, his arms dropping to his sides. "Um..."

"I gotta say, after that," Felicity sighed dramatically. "All titles kinda fall short."

"See, when I said that-" Tony began. "I was...so over come by withdrawal from not cursing and-"

"Uh huh." Felicity said, putting her tablet and coffee aside and turning her chair so she was facing him.

"Why are you even making such a big deal about this?" Tony asked, pouting and moving to stand between her legs. "We used to have so much fun making Capsicle's blood pressure rise by saying all the things you can't say on basic cable."

Felicity leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "What do you think, JARVIS...has he earned it?"

"Well, Ms. Smoak. Even if you don't tell him now, it will become apparent soon." JARVIS replied.

Tony glared at the both of them. "See this." He motioned to her and ceiling . "I don't like. Not at all." He grabbed her mug. "And just for that, I'm stealing this." He took a sip and immediately spat it out. "Urgh...is this..." He sniffed it and shuddered in horror. "Decaff?" He looked at her, then the cup. "Wait..."

Felicity leaned her elbow on the table top and waited. Tony's eyes widened.

"Holy SHIT." He shouted. "Holy fucking shit. Are you for real? Is this really happening? How...why? Fuck. I'm going to be a goddamn father. Oh shit." He grabbed Felicty, pulling her off the chair and pressed her against him.

"Language." Steve said as he walked into the room.

"Shut the fuck up, Capsicle." Tony shouted over his shoulder. "I'm going to be a dad."

Steve blinked and froze. "What?" He said.

"You heard me." Tony was grinning from ear to ear. "Come here you big son of a bitch and hug me." He rushed him. Steve stood frozen, dazed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nick Fury asked as he walked in and took in the sight of Steve, trying to pry Tony off of him.

"Jar." Felicity said. "Also I'm pregnant."

Nick was in the process of pulling a wallet out of his pocket when the words registered. He dropped it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said.

Felicity smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"You heard." Tony walked over to him. "That's my baby in there. I did that."

Nick put a hand to his temple. "I'm getting too damn old for this shit." He shook his head. "Fuck it, I'm retiring. I can't handle the type of child you would create." He walked over to the swear jar and put in 3 dollars. "If any of you need me, I'll be on a beach somewhere, sipping cocktails and not having things blow up around me courtesy of Tony Stark and family."

Digg walked in, followed by Sara. "Hey Felicity, what was this news, you flew us out here to hear?" He asked.

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "Can I tell them?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "They're my friends, Tony."

"But, I really want to tell them." He said.

"Tony." She warned.

He sighed. "Fine."

Felicity turned back to Sara and Digg. "I'm pr-"

"She's pregnant" Tony interrupted. "Sorry," he said, when she shot him a glare. "You were being too slow."

Digg blinked at her slowly, Sara grinned and rushed to give her a hug. "Congrats, cutie."

Digg stood and wordlessly walked to the swear jar, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a bunch of dollars and shoved them in. "Consider that payment in advance for when my brain processes what you just said." He muttered.

Tony glared at him. "You never approved of us." He said.

"None of us did." Steve muttered.

Tony crossed his arms. "Well, if you're going to be like that, I'm sure Felicity and I can go and celebrate on our own." He pulled her towards the elevator. It opened as Clint and Oliver came out.

"Hi, Felicity's pregnant, excuse us." Tony pushed by them. Felicity looked over her shoulder and gave them an apologetic smile.

"She's PREGNANT?" Clint said. "Son of a-"

"Jar." Felicity shouted as the elevator door closed.

Tony pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you. And Tony Jr."

"It could be a girl." Felicity pointed out. "By the way. That's eight dollars for the jar."


	24. Felicity Smoak-Wolverine

Logan coughed as he ran to open the windows in Felicity's apartment. Thick smoke made his eyes water and scratched his nose. He yanked it open and gasped in some fresh air. After a few seconds of frantic arm waving he turned and frowned toward the stove top. Felicity was standing there, a smoking pan in one hand and a sheepish expression on her face.

"Hi...sweetie." She said. Logan shook his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over and taking the pan from her hands.

"I thought I'd do something special."

Logan snorted. "I suppose burning the building down counts as something special." He paused. "Wait...why?"

Felicity, who'd been gearing up to defend herself, frowned "What do you mean why?" She said, backing up. "Did you forget?"

Logan didn't say anything and leaned against the counter.

"Logan."

"Felicity." He replied.

"You seriously forgot." She said, looking disappointed. Logan pointed towards the door.

"If you'll look over there, you'll notice that I bought a bunch of food, because my plan was to cook." He looked back at the stove. "But someone came in and destroyed the kitchen."

Felicity gave him her best innocent smile. "Happy anniversary?"

He shook his head. "Happy anniversary." He said, reaching into her pocket and taking her phone.

"Hey."

"No." He put it in his pocket and went towards the shopping bags. "The others will have to deal without us tonight." He felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "That way they can see how much they need us."

* * *

Felicity sat on the counter and sipped a glass of wine as Logan moved around the kitchen. "Need my help?" She asked for the third time. He shook his head.

"I've gotten used to having a roof over my head, darlin'." He said, moving to give her a kiss. "I don't want you burnin it down."

Felicity hummed and leaned closer to him, but he pulled away to continue to undo the damage she'd done to their anniversary dinner. She watched him, swinging her legs. 3 years, she thought to herself. 3 years since they'd met.

* * *

 _It was hailing, because of course nothing could ever go smoothly. All she was trying to do was find recruits for Oliver's team now that it was just the two of them. There were rumors of someone living in these woods and several inexpiable events, hikers being pulled out of rock slides, strange sightings of men in trees. She was going to find this man...and offer him a position on the team...unfortunately, the deeper she drove into the woods, the dumber her plan seemed. She should have at least called Oliver or Curtis for back up._

 _And now there was ice falling from the sky. Ice. She slowed the car, careful of a slick road. Then, out of nowhere, a large hailstone hit the windshield and went through. She lost control of the wheel, going off the road. The car went into a ditch and was barreling straight towards a large tree. She slammed her foot on the brakes, but they didn't work. Then a man jumped out of nowhere and held up his hands. She screamed as large...claws? came out of his fists and he planted his feet and punched his hands forward to the front of the car. The impact pushed him back a few feet, but otherwise didn't ruffle him. Felicity sucked in a breath, terrified. What was he?_

 _He looked up at her, breathing heavily. Pulling out his claws, Felicity heard the sound of metal scratching metal. She covered her mouth. Was he going to kill her? Should she stay; she was a sitting duck here and she had no cell service. If she ran she might find cell service...and that way Oliver might be able to find a location to find the pieces of her remains. She elected to run. Opening the door, she stumbled out of the car._

 _"You okay, darlin'?" The man asked. She held up her hands and backed away. Her foot got caught in a root and there was a horrifying snapping noise. She fell and looked at her ankle that was already swelling. She groaned._

 _The man's claws retracted and he came forward his hands up. Felicity tried to move back._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice low, gruff. He knelt next to her and inspected her ankle. Felicity inspected him. He had thick black hair, windswept and unkempt with thick sideburns. He was dressed in a red and black plaid shirt and black leather jacket. Felicity covered her head as more icy rain and hail fell on her and shiver. "That's broken." He said. He pulled off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "My place isn't too far from here." He said, picking her up._

 _"Woah, what are you doing?" Felicity said._

 _"I'm guessing you can't walk." He said._

 _"I can just." she waved her hand towards the car. "Sit in the backseat and call one of my friends to pick me up."_

 _"You won't get service for miles." He grunted and began walking through the trees._

 _"So I'm just supposed to let you kidnap me?" She retorted._

 _"I don't see that you have much of a choice." He said. After about 20 minutes of walking, there was a small break in the trees and Felicity could see a log cabin._

 _"Oh god this is the beginning of a horror movie." Felicity said. "Please don't eat me."_

 _The man let out a surprised barking laugh. "What happened to you to make you so jaded?"_

 _"I've seen things." She crossed her arms. "And I refuse to enter the cabin until I at least know your name."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Who says I trust you that much?"_

 _"What happened to you to make you so jaded?" Felicity shot back. He nodded._

 _"Touche, darlin'." He said. "My name is Logan." He paused. "Your turn."_

 _"My turn?"_

 _"How did you get so suspicious?"_

 _She bit her lip. He was clearly the man she'd come out here to find and if she wanted him to join the team, she'd need completely honesty. While the irrational part of her brain that had watched too many horror movie warned her to run, but her gut told her he should be given the benefit of the doubt...and he had stopped her from slamming into a tree so that was a point in his favor. "I've seen things." She said. He snorted. "I work for the Green Arrow." He froze. An indescribable look crossed his feature, but he brought her inside. It was a sparse cabin, with only a bed, a chair, and table. He set her down on the table._

 _"I'll see what I can do for that ankle." He muttered. "There's a sat phone in the cabinet." He motioned behind him. Turning, he went to look for it. Felicity decided it was now or never._

 _"I was actually here to find the mysterious man who's been saving people in these woods." She said. "I'm guessing that's you?"_

 _Logan paused. "Look, blondie, what ever it is you want, I'm not interested." He sounded weary._

 _"We could use the extra help and you clearly have skills, with the Green Arrow you could learn to-" She broke off as he began laughing._

 _"Darlin' you are really something." He said. "There's nothing your green friend can teach me. I've been doing this a lot longer than you know." He looked outside his window._

 _Felicity pulled the jacket closer around her and shivered. He turned. "Those clothes are soaked." He murmured. "I'll get a fire going and..." He paused and hesitated before saying, "you can borrow some of mine."_

 _A few minutes later, He was binding her leg as she toweled off her hair, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a plaid shirt. Logan was wrapping her ankle._

 _"Felicity." She said. "My name," she added as he looked up at her, confused. She smiled. "I realized I didn't tell you before."_

 _He nodded._

 _"And if you don't want to join...I understand." She grimaced. "I'll just...call my friends and have them pick me up and forget I ever came here."_

 _He grimaced and finished binding her ankle. "Well...don't forget about everything...Felicity."_

 _Three days later a motorcycle was parked in front of her apartment building. She hobbled into her apartment on her crutches and tried to look intimidating. Logan was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer._

 _"It's rude to break in." She said._

 _"How's he ankle?" He asked._

 _She looked down at it and sighed. "I've had worse."_

 _He stood and walked over to her, picking her up and bringing her to the couch._

 _"I can walk." She protested, but he ignored it, sitting across from her._

 _"I did some digging." He said. 'And I've heard some interesting things about you."_

 _Felicity propped her crutches on the couch next to her. "Does this mean that you're joining the team?"_

 _"I don't do team work." Logan said. "I'm not into matching uniforms and I don't go in for tights."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _He leaned back, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm not here for the Green Arrow and his team. I'm here to work with you, Felicity...also you still have my clothes."_

* * *

"Earth to Felicity." Logan said.

"Huh?" Felicity shook herself and met Logan's eyes. He came closer and pulled her hips forward on the counter.

"I said, food's ready." He said. "Where were you?"

"The day we first met." Felicity said. "I'm glad you came out of the woods."

He nodded. "Me too."


	25. Felicity Smoak-Arthur Curry

Diana walked into the Arrow Cave. "Felicity we require your help."

Felicity gulped. "I already got Oliver on board with the whole hero team thing. He's not happy about it, but he'll do it." She blinked and hastily added. "Your highness."

Diana smiled, leaning against the computer desk and Felicity felt another swooping hit to her ego. Diana was gorgeous and lethal and amazing. It was crazy that she thought she needed Felicity's help.

"This concerns another potential associate of ours." Diana said.

Felicity frowned. "Don't you already have Mr. Wayne on the whole recruitment thing? Your majesty." Just as Diana had a title, Batman was always 'Mr. Wayne." It was too weird to think that she knew the two of them...and that they trusted her abilities.

Diana crossed her arms, her expression growing distant. "Bruce...how should I say this? He complicated negotiations with a key recruit."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Complicated negotiations?" She asked. Diana winced.

"To use a colloquialism, he fucked up." Diana nodded as Felicity's jaw dropped. "I do not believe it would be beneficial to involve him." She seemed to be waiting for Felicity to say something. Felicity blinked and moved her chair back.

"I'm sorry, your Eminence, I know this is the part where I should volunteer, but what did you just say?"

Diana chuckled. "We need your help, Felicity."

"Why can't you go?" She asked.

"Because if I go, Curry will interpret it as an extension of Bruce's offer." Diana sighed. "Wonder Woman's alliance with Batman is well known." She smiled. "But you have no public allegiance, little one."

Felicity gulped. She knew she should feel insulted at the nickname, but the way Diana said it didn't sound patronizing. "Who is he?" She asked. "Your Supreme Wonderness."

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?" Felicity grumbled, shivering in the small South Pacific fishing village as she walked towards the tavern. Sara, who was waiting in the Batboat as back up, chuckled.

"Because Wonder woman batted her eyes at you and you couldn't say no." She suggested.

"It's freezing here." Felicity shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "And that is not how it went down."

"Oh really...little one." Sara teased. "You're the only one she has a nickname for." She sounded jealous. "Face it; you have a girl crush." Felicity glared at the tavern. It was down a very steep cliff. She shut her eyes and cursed Bruce Wayne's complete lack of people skills before starting on the slippery path.

"I do No-AAAAA" Felicity's foot slipped out from under her and she went tumbling down. Screaming, she heard Sara's voice in her ear as she hit the water. As cold as the outside temperature was, the water was worse. She fought to get her head above water. She managed to break the surface and scream a small help. But her soaked jacket and boots dragged her down. The water was dark and engulfed her. Her lungs burned and the tides, pushed her against rocks in the water, cutting her arms and legs. She was sure it was over, then a dark shape dove into the water next to her. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface. She gasped as soon as she broke the surface. The person dragged her over to a light house. She numbly felt herself being lifted out of the water and carried.

Shivering and coughing, she was brought into the small house next to the lighthouse's tower. It was a small two room cabin. She was placed on a bed and the person who'd rescued her walked over to a fire place and began lighting a fire. He was a tall, imposing man with long brown hair. The cold didn't seem to bother him at all because he wasn't even shivering. Felicity's teeth began chattering so hard she almost worried she would break them. He looked at her and she gulped as she met his eyes. They were dark and intense and she was briefly reminded of the depths that he'd saved her from.

"Take off that jacket." he ordered. "It'll only make you colder." He turned to the fire and grabbed a tea kettle, putting water in it, he put it on the flames.

She tried to do as he instructed, but her fingers were so cold they couldn't seem to bend and she fumbled with the zipper. He walked over and she shrank back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, taking hold of her zipper and pulling it down. She gulped.

"Go...go...good to...kn...n...ow." She managed, letting the soggy jacket that had been slightly frozen stiff. She ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to get blood flow back. He went over to a closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a large knitted sweater before turning his back to her. Felicity gratefully peeled off her wet clothes and got into the dry ones. "Tha...nk...you." She said, her speech still halted.

He nodded, turning to take her wet clothes and hung them near the fire. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped her in it and, picking her up, sat her near the fire. The kettle whistled and he grabbed it, making her a pot of tea. She gratefully accepted it, the warmth of the liquid spreading feeling through her limbs.

"So." He said, drawing up the only other chair in the cabin and scrutinizing her. "What about my initial answer did Bruce Wayne not understand?"

Felicity coughed, her shaking hands spilling tea over her fingers. "What?" She squeaked. The man gave her a small smile.

"You're the second American to come here." He said. "There has to be a reason. This isn't exactly a prime vacation spot."

Felicity let out a snort that turned into a sneeze. "You don't say." She murmured.

"So what; did Wayne think sending a beautiful woman would change my opinion?" He smirked. "Did he tell you to convince me?"

Felicity gaped at him. "Is that what you think this is?" She asked, feeling heat rising to her face and not in a good way. Her fingers clenched around the tea mug. "Listen here, Mr. Aquaman. I do not answer to Bruce Wayne and I'm not some kind of...superhero sex incentive." She was livid. "I almost just fell to my death after travelling to what I'm sure is the worst island destination this side of Lian Yu all to have your really attractive self save me and call me a hooker. I have better things to do than try to convince you to join a team of heroes that would help save lots of innocent lives. But I did it, not because I have a girl crush on Diana, despite what Sara might believe, but because I actually believe this crazy idea could work. Because I want it to work and..." She stood, glaring at him. "If you think you're better than that, then maybe I'm wasting my time because I don't want to work on team with you." As she finished her angry tirade she was hit by a blast of cold air. Wrapping the blanket around her, she sat back down and avoided eye contact with Curry. "As soon as I'm not a block of ice I'll make a very indignant and badass exit." She grumbled.

He laughed. "Aquaman." He hummed in appreciation. "I kinda like it."

Felicity didn't look at him.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." He said. "I'm Arthur. Arthur Curry."

Felicity didn't reply. Arthur sighed.

"And I'm sorry for implying that you might be a superhero sex incentive." He added. Felicity nodded.

"I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"Well, Felicity Smoak." Arthur said. "What is your position on this team of heroes?"

Felicity hesitated. "I'm the technological adviser." She said. Arthur nodded.

"So a hacker." He said.

"For lack of a more sophisticated word, yes. I am." She pulled the blanket tighter.

"So what's a smart woman like you doing near an asshole like Bruce Wayne?" He asked.

"I'm not near Bruce Wayne." Felicity said. "I've only met the guy twice." She focused on the fire. "I don't think he even knows my name." She mumbled in an undertone. "I work with the Green Arrow in Star City."

Arthur looked at her curiously. "And what makes you believe in this...hero team?" He asked.

"Hope." She said. "I've met the people who are forming this team and...with the exception of Batman, they're all very wonderful people." She glanced around the cabin. "You wouldn't have to work with them full time, just...be on call in case something really bad happened."

Arthur nodded slowly. "How about...I think about it?" He asked.

Felicity grimaced. "Well, it doesn't exactly warrant a dive into the icy depths, but it's better than nothing." She smiled. "At least I can brag that I did better than Batman."

Arthur snorted. "I punched him in the face."

"I'm sure he deserved it."

* * *

Three weeks later Arthur Curry walked out of the Star City bay and went straight for the Arrow cave. He made it abundantly clear that any dealings with him, and by extension Atlantis, would go through Felicity. He handed her a device on a chain.

"It's Atlantean." He said, pressing the rounded, silver object into her palm. "If you need me, press that and throw it into the closest ocean. I'll know to find you."

She gulped and nodded, looking up at the Atlantean king. "Yes your royal fishiness."

He chuckled. She turned and swept her hair off her neck, holding out the necklace. He took it and put it around her neck, gently running his fingers across the nape of her neck before pulling away and leaving the Arrow cave. Sara watched him go and shook her head.

"What?" Felicity demanded.

"He popped Batman for less." Sara said. "He likes you."

"Right." Felicity muttered. "No he doesn't. Not that I would mind if he did, I mean He's very tall and,"

"Pantie soaking handsome?" Sara suggested. Felicity glared. "Hey he is king of the seas." She winked. "And he can breathe underwater."

"Shut up." Felicity muttered. "What happened to my girl crush on Wonder Woman."

"That's different." Sara said dismissively. "That's a crush, this could lead to very spectacular rebound sex."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "This is a superhero team, not speed dating." She muttered, sitting at her computer chair.

"Tell that to Bats and Wonder Woman." Sara said. Felicity almost fell out of her chair.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sara said. "Get on Ocean Drogo now before someone else makes a move on him."

Felicity shook her head. "Ocean Drogo." She muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Felicity tugged at the bodice of her dress and looked around Wayne manor. The gala was in full swing and she stood off to the side. Bruce and Diana were playing hosts and Bruce's socialite smile was enough to lead anyone to drink. Felicity grabbed a flute of champagne looking around.

"You clean up quite nicely, Ms. Smoak." Felicity shivered as the deep, familiar voice spoke behind her. She could feel him standing inches behind her back. Turning, she smiled looking up at Arthur.

"You as well, your highness." She said. She meant it: he'd pulled his hair back and he was working the simple yet elegant suit. Unlike the rest of the gala guests he'd forgone any type of tie or bowtie electing instead to leave his collar slightly open. Felicity licked her lips slightly, taking a step back.

"Mr. Curry?" He asked. "What happened to your royal fishiness?"

Felicity winced. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." He said. "I was wondering if you wanted-"

"Felicity." Oliver was walking over, irritation obvious in his eyes. Felicity knew that posture. It was the same look and tone he used when someone touched his bow without permission. She shut her eyes. Don't do it. She silently begged. Oliver put his arm around Felicity's waist and she shut her eyes, annoyed; he was going to do it.

"Mr. Curry." He said, looking at him. Oliver was by no means a short man, but next to Arthur most people were short. Felicity covered her eyes. There was no way this didn't end terribly.

"Mr. Queen." He said, an amused half-smile on his lips. "I was having a conversation with Ms. Smoak."

"And I need to talk to her about..." Oliver paused, "Arrow stuff." He finally said.

Felicity shut her eyes. "Oliver we have absolutely nothing going on in Star City tonight." She hissed.

"Well it's a work thing."

"We don't do actual work work together anymore." Felicity hissed. "I work for myself, remember? Bruce gave me back Smoak Technologies?" She pulled his arm off her waist, but Oliver moved to block her from Arthur. For his part Arthur didn't seem to be fazed by Oliver's jealousy. Then again why would he? He had his pick of any woman in the room. And he came to you, Felicity's brain whispered.

"Ollie." Sara walked over and grabbed Oliver's arm. "I need you on the opposite side of the room."

"Not now Sara." Oliver growled.

"Unless you want to sleep with the fishes." Sara growled. "You best step off." She jerked her chin in the direction of Arthur. "And he's the king of the fishes."

Arthur watched as she dragged Oliver across the room with amusement. "Is he usually like this?"

"Yup." Felicity said through gritted teeth, shooting Oliver a deathglare.

"And you almost married him?" Arthur chuckled. "And I thought you were smart." His smile faltered as she turned her angry gaze on him. He cleared his throat his eyes dipping down to the chain around her neck. She blushed as she realized he was looking at the necklace he'd given her.

"I always keep it on me." She said. "Just in case." She blushed as Arthur held her gaze.

"Ms. Smoak, would you like to dance?" He held out his hand. Felicity nodded, putting down her champagne flute, and putting her hand in his. His hands were large and warm. She shivered as it engulfed hers. She let him pull her towards the dance floor. She looked up at him; he towered over her.

"Wow, I'm going to have to climb you." She mumbled, then clapped a hand to mouth. "I meant that you're big." She groaned and pressed her forehead to his chest as he let out a booming laugh. The guests around them paused to glare at them. Bruce arched an eyebrow, but was prevented from doing anything by a look from Diana. There was a shattering sound as Oliver broke the flute he was holding. "God, you can't take me anywhere." Felicity sad.

"I don't think that's true." Arthur said, pulling her close. "And if you'd ever like to test that theory i'd be more than willing to oblige."


	26. Felicity Smoak-Bruce Wayne-Diana

**Notes:**

Oh god...I really don't know how this happened?

* * *

"We'll need a tech." Bruce said, leaning back in this chair in the BatCave. "Alfred's getting a bit old and he's not as skilled as what we'll need for an operation this size."

"I confess I know nothing about operating computers." Diana frowned at the screen. She glanced over at Bruce. He had a smug look on his face and she shook her head. "Do you have someone in mind?" Of course he did; he wanted her to ask.

"I might." He said. Diana rolled her eyes.

"What is their name?" She got straight to the point. Bruce's ego didn't need more inflating. He huffed and pulled up a file.

"Meet Felicity Smoak." He said. "26, graduate of MIT, Masters in cyber security and one of the most talented hackers this world has ever seen." The woman in the picture was a smiling blonde with brightly colored pink lipstick, matching dress and glasses. Diana leaned back and nodded.

"I would appreciate another woman around." Diana commented. Bruce's list of potential heroes was severely lacking in that department.

"Well," Bruce got up. "Looks like I'm prepping my jet to go to Star City."

"No." Diana cut him off. "After the disaster with Mr. Curry, I believe you need to stay here and I will handle Ms. Smoak."

Bruce sat heavily back down and glared at the screen. Diana shook her head. "She's quite lovely." She commented.

"Huh?" Bruce looked up.

"Nothing." Diana said.

The trip to Star City was enjoyable. Diana lounged in Bruce's private jet and flipped through the information he'd uncovered on Felicity Smoak. According to Bruce's intel, she'd worked with vigilantes already. The Arrow, the Green Arrow, The Canary, Arsenal, Black Canary, Speedy, Spartan, the Atom and Bruce believed she had ties to the Flash. It was impressive to say the least. In fact, Diana wondered if they shouldn't be the ones asking to join her team as opposed to the other way around.

* * *

There was a fancy car parked in front of the building. Felicity frowned, walking cautiously as she passed it. The door opened and a tall woman with black hair pulled back into a bun and the sharpest business blazer and skirt combo she'd ever seen got out. Felicity gulped.

"Ms. Smoak."

Felicity blinked and turned around, looking down the street to make sure that there wasn't anyone else, but no. She was talking to her. "Yes?' She asked, completely bewildered.

"Diana Prince." The woman held out her hand, smiling. "Is there somewhere we could speak in private? I have a matter of a very delicate nature to discuss with you."

Felicity blinked. Her brain screamed at her to say or do something. "Um." She finally managed. Diana Prince chuckled.

"If you wish-"

"Felicity." Oliver's voice cut across Diana Prince's, snapping Felicity abruptly back into the present. She turned and saw him walking down the street towards them a little faster than was necessary. "Who's this?"

"This is Diana Prince." Felicity said, finding her voice. "She wants to discuss delicate things with me. I mean she wants to be alone with me. I mean." She covered her face, burning in embarrassment. Diana simply chuckled.

"She's busy." Oliver growled, squaring his shoulders.

"Mr. Queen, I presume." Diana's cool demeanor was unrattled. She looked him straight in the eyes, but changed her stance. Felicity recognized it. She was balancing her weight as to be ready to strike at a moment's notice. She was a fighter. "My business is not with you." Her tone was cold.

"Oliver, whatever it is, I think I can-" Felicity began.

"She's not talking to you." Oliver growled, not looking at her but focusing completely on Diana.

"She's capable of talking for herself." Felicity snapped. Diana raised an amused eyebrow. Felicity turned and gave her a smile. "Ms. Prince. There's a really nice dim sum place down the street. We can talk there." She began walking. Diana followed. Felicity could feel Oliver's angry glare follow her. She took a deep breath and slid into a booth across from Diana. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Diana smiled. "I'm part of a team who specializes in recruiting people with special talents." She put a tablet on the table and she pushed it across to Felicity. She took it and read through the information on it. "We call it the Justice League." She said. "And we need a person who specializes in technology."

Felicity frowned at the files on the tablet. There was a file on Barry, a man who could talk to fish named Arthur Curry, Batman and...Wonder Woman. She gulped as she saw the image on the tablet and looked up at the woman sitting across from her.

"You..." She said. Gaping at the image then back at Diana. She nodded.

"We would really appreciate your help, Ms. Smoak."

* * *

"You can't seriously be considering this." Oliver growled, pacing around the conference table in the lair where Felicity was sitting.

"It's an amazing opportunity and..." She looked at her hands. "I'm kinda out of a job, Oliver."

"You can be my assistant in the mayor's office." He said. Felicity glared at him. He ducked his head, seeming to understand the horrific stupidity of his suggestion. "Who's bankrolling this?" He asked.

Felicity hesitated before giving the answer Wonder Woman had given her. "Batman."

"The crazy man who's been branding people in Gotham?" Oliver hissed. Felicity scoffed.

"That's really rich coming from someone who used to kill people." She muttered. Oliver's eyes widened. She winced. "That was out of line." She said. "But it doesn't change the fact that I need this." She looked around. "Curtis can take over here for me, but-"

He turned his back on her. She glared.

"Just say it." She crossed her arms. "You're mad because they don't want you."

"What?" Oliver said.

"They didn't ask for you." She continued. "You would have no problem with me joining this team as long as they came to you." She shook her head. "I know it's been difficult running the city as interim mayor and having Digg and Thea leave and losing Laurel, but..." She bit her lip. "I'm being handed the opportunity to help people and..." She looked around the lair. "What are we doing down here if not that." She stood, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you find a way to let yourself be happy, Oliver." She said softly before walking out of the lair.

* * *

Bruce watched Diana get off the private jet with Felicity following her. The hacker was talking a mile a minute asking questions. For her part, Diana seemed amused and nodded, giving short answers when necessary. Alfred got out of the car and opened the back door of the limo. Felicity got in and gulped as she came face to face with him.

"Um...I must have the wrong car." She said. Diana slid in next to her and smiled at Alfred as he shut the door.

"No." Bruce said simply. "Who were you expecting?"

"Batman." Felicity answered; looked at him, then back at Diana. "Bruce...Bruce Wayne." She pointed at him. "He's Batman."

"Well I don't run around in the leather all the time." He said. "It chafes."

Felicity bit her lip, looking at him. "So it is leather." She said thoughtfully. Then her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I should warn you, my mouth says things that my brain doesn't think through." She closed her eyes. Diana leaned back in her seat and smirked at Bruce.

"It is a singularly entertaining quirk." She remarked, crossing her legs. "I have enjoyed a few remarks about myself."

Felicity sank into the seat and refused to look at them, staring out the window at the Gotham skyline.

"So what do you think?" He asked later as he and Diana watched Felicity acquaint herself with the cave's computer system. Diana grinned.

"I believe she is perfect." She declared. "And charming enough that we will not have to resort to sending you to recruit anyone else."

* * *

Felicity readjusted her jacket and shivered against the freezing sea air. "Why am I here?" She asked.

Bruce frowned. "Because he's important to our alliance."

"That doesn't explained what I'm doing here." Felicity muttered. Bruce sighed.

"I may have...compromised his will to work with us." He admitted. Felicity raised an eyebrow. He looked away from her, but she'd already figured out the hidden meaning.

"How bad did you mess up?" She asked.

"He threatened to drown me." He muttered. "Just...don't bring up the whole talking to fish thing...or if you do pretend it sounds cool?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "So he's in that tavern?" She pointed. Bruce nodded.

"I'll be monitoring you from out here." He said, handing her a com. "If he gives you any trouble, I'll come in after you."

"Great." Felicity mumbled. "This guy could literally drag you to the depths and feed you to his firend Jaws, but don't worry, because I'll be standing outside."

Bruce crossed his arms. "Do you not trust me?"

"I've known you a week." Felicity shot back. "And you're standing on the wrong side of the tavern." She motioned to the building. "The ocean is on the other side. If he decides to make me sleep with the fishes, at least be on the side with the actual fishes." She turned and stormed towards the tavern.

Bruce blinked. She was right. Moving silently, he slunk around the tavern and waited on the ocean side. From his position he could see Felicity walked nervously up to Arthur Curry. He regretted his decision Curry stood and looked down at Felicity. The man was gargantuan and he'd just sent a hacker with no real fighting skills in after him. He was about to go in when Felicity whispered something. Curry crossed his arms and leaned back, an amused eyebrow quirked up. Then he turned and looked out the window, directly at Bruce. Bruce's jaw dropped. The one thing he'd told her not to do; tell him that she was associated with him and she'd done it...and from the look of things it was...working? He frowned as Curry threw back his head and let out was sure to be a booming laugh. Giving Felicity an amicable pat on the shoulder, he turned to the bartender and slammed his hand on the counter, ordering a drink for himself and Felicity.

2 hours later Felicity stumbled out of the tavern. "He's in." She grinned. Bruce frowned.

"I got that 3 rounds ago." He said. "What did you say to him?"

"That if he listened to me his bar tab was on you." Felicity swayed and grabbed hold of his coat. "You're good for it, right?" Her eyes were wide and unfocused. "Ooooooooh I over did it." She mumbled.

"The dancing on the bar wasn't your first clue?" Bruce growled, holding on to her arms so she wouldn't fall. Curry walked out and looked at Felicity.

"Hey, Smoakie." He said. "Any time you want to visit Atlantis, you can come down."

"I'd like to Artie." Felicity turned and waved a hand in the general direction of the ocean. "But can't breathe under water." She pouted. "So sad."

"I'm taking her home." Bruce growled, pulling money out of his wallet. "Does this cover what you owe?"

Curry nodded. "That's some woman, you've got there Wayne."

Bruce was about to open his mouth and insisted that she wasn't in fact, his woman, but Felicity slumped lower and he had to compensate for the change in position. By the time he'd picked her up and straightened up, Curry had left. Bruce shook his head and carried her back to the waiting jet.

* * *

Diana watched in amusement as Bruce carried a slumbering Felicity off the jet. "How did she succeed?" She asked.

Bruce frowned. "How do you know she did?" He asked as he let Diana take her from his arms.

"Because you wouldn't be smiling if she hadn't." Diana said simply.

"I'm not smiling." He insisted. Diana laughed. In her arms, Felicity shifted and pressed her face closer to her. "I'm serious." He growled as they left the house and entered the main part of the house. "She managed to wrack up a 326 dollar bar tab." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as Diana put Felicity on her bed.

"But he's on board?" Diana asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Then I'm sure you can spare the money." She smoothed Felicity's hair. "Sleep little one."

* * *

Working with Bruce and Diana was definitely a change of pace. In the mornings Diana would train her with the insistence "You must be able to defend yourself, Little one." Though she didn't know when she'd ever need swords and shields it was kinda fun. The afternoons were spent researching potential recruits and at night, she'd monitor the two of them on coms as Diana flew off to whatever world crisis she found and Bruce stalked the streets of Gotham. It was comfortable.

"So what's your relationship with them?" Barry asked, straightening his bow tie and fidgeting in his tux. They were standing together at the side of the Wayne Gala. Bruce was schmoozing people out of their money and Diana was somehow looking even more fabulous. Felicity shook her head.

"They're my co workers." She said.

"Uh huh." Barry crossed his arms. "Because the looks Wayne's been shooting me all night are giving me some serious green tinted Deja vu." He glanced over at Diana. "And she definitely has a sword hidden somewhere."

"In that dress?" Felicity eyed Diana. "I don't think she's hiding anything." She shook her head. "They just...I guess they're protective. I don't blame them; they've seen the worst of this world. Diana's seen lifetimes of it."

"Uh huh."" Barry said. Diana strode over to them. Felicity gulped as she put her arm lightly around her waist.

"Mr. Allen." She smiled. "I'm so gratified you could join us tonight."

Barry nodded, his eyes wide. "Well you and Mr. Wayne are good for inviting me." He said slowly.

Diana smiled. "Can I borrow you, Little One?" She asked Felicity. "Bruce needs you to put some would be tech experts in their place." She motioned over to where Bruce was uncomfortably glaring at two men in suits. "Show them how much smarter you are and end their bragging?"

"Won't that mean they'll donate less?" Felicity asked, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest as Diana flexed her fingers slightly over her hip. Was she flirting with her?

"They have already opened their checkbooks." Diana said dismissively. "Go rescue Bruce." Felicity nodded and made her way across the room. The second Bruce saw her coming towards him he relaxed his posture slightly.

"Ms. Smoak." He held out his arm and tucked her beneath it. He was in full socialite Bruce mode. "Tell me because it's never been my area of expertise. What's your take on the hacker Batman uses because these fine gentlemen seem to believe that he's unskilled."

Felicity raised an eyebrow and looked at the two men in front of them and gave them a tight-lipped smile. "He?" She said sweetly.

* * *

Later that night the three of them were laughing in the Batcave. At least Diana and Felicity were laughing while Bruce looked on with a small quirk on his lips. "No seriously though." Felicity said. "Can I hack them?"

Bruce watched as she pouted and looked up at him from her place on the giant bean bag chairs that she had conjured out of nowhere and somehow dragged into the cave without his knowledge.

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Pleeease." She said, taking a swig of the bottle of wine she and Diana had "salvaged."

"No." He said, taking the bottle. Felicity made grabbing motions towards it.

"Release her bottle, Bruce." Diana said. Bruce sighed, but handed back the bottle. Felicity grinned and got up on her knees to give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sitting back down she covered her mouth, giggling. Diana raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer. "Sssh." She said as Felicity covered her face.

"I think I made him angry." Felicity seemed to believe she was whispering, but she was failing miserably. On his end, Bruce swallowed and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"I believe shall put you to bed." Diana said, getting to her feet and picked her up. "Say goodnight, Little One."

"Goodnight Little One." Felicity waved at Bruce then burst into a fresh round of giggles. "He's not little I saw him shower that one time." She told Diana. Bruce sat in the cave, brooding at the bean bags.

"They do add some color to the place." Diana remarked as she came back down a few minutes later.

"Felicity?" Bruce asked.

"I gave her some hot tea and she is tucked in and asleep." Diana flopped back onto the beanbag. Bruce crossed his arms.

"Don't get used to those." He said. "They're not staying."

Diana chuckled. "Because Felicity will most definitely allow that to happen." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Who keeps the lights on around here?" He asked. "This is the BatCave."

"Well it might have been when I arrived, but that certainly ceased the second we brought Felicity on board." Diana shook her head. "I believe we should discuss the obvious."

Bruce crossed his arms, frowning. "Which is?"

"Don't play coy, Bruce." She said. "You are in love with her."

Bruce grit his teeth. "That would be unprofessional." He growled.

"That isn't a denial, Bruce." Diana said.

He got up. He didn't want to discuss this. "Goodnight, Diana." He was making his way to the entrance when she said.

"I love her as well."

He froze. "So you're telling me to back off?" He asked. Diana shook her head.

"It was not meant as a warning." She said, lounging back in the bean bag chair. "Though if I wanted to take her from you, it wouldn't be a contest." She smirked. "I tell you because I believe she cares for both of us as well. And that it is weighing heavily on her mind." She paused. "And Allen might have said something tonight that made her aware of it." She stood and moved past him, leaving the BatCave. "Just something to be aware of." She said nonchalantly.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Bruce seemed more stoic. Felicity thought of what Barry said at the gala. She watched the way Diana and Bruce interacted with her. Sure there were a lot of similarities between him and Oliver, but...she pressed her mouth together and glared at the computer screens. Then there was Diana. How the hell was she going to wrap her head around that one?

"You alright, Little One?" Diana's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as two hands covered her shoulders. She relaxed into the touch only to stiffen.

"Um..." She gulped and turned around in her chair. Diana arched an eyebrow. "Yeah just..." She pointed to the screen. "Victor's having me run some diagnostics on his programming. He's got this itch and I'm helping him with it..." She squeaked. "A glitch. I mean a glitch."

Bruce walked into the Batcave and looked at them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alfred's ready to take you to Lucius' lab." He said.

Felicity nodded. "I'll be back in time for dinner." She grabbed her purse and stood, swallowing as she almost slammed into Diana. "i'll just-" She ran almost bumping into Bruce. "Go talk to Lucius." She pointed towards the door and left.

* * *

Bruce turned to glare at Diana. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Diana held up her hands in surrender. "As I said Barry planted the idea in her head." She looked at the door where Felicity had disappeared. Grabbing her weapons, she went to train hacking at a practice dummy. Bruce went to tinker at his equipment. The cave was silent.

3 hours passed and a tension set in. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they were both thinking the same thing; she should have been back. Another hour passed. Bruce slammed his hand on the equipment table and went to the computers. "Something's wrong." He growled. Diana put down the sword she'd been sharpening.

"You don't know that." She said, but she knew she was being overly optimistic.

He called her. Hanging up, he shook his head. "No answer." He mumbled, calling someone else. "Lucius, is Felicity with you?" Diana couldn't hear the answer, but from Bruce's angry expression she could tell it wasn't good. Rushing to the computers, he began typing.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"Tracing her phone." He replied. Diana looked over his shoulder. "It says she's outside of Wayne Enterprises." He glared. "If that were true I should be able to see her using the lobby cameras." He hacked into the cameras. Diana gripped the back of the chair as the image of the street in front of the lobby became visible.

"There's nothing there." She hissed.

Bruce rewound the cameras. "I can find the footage of when she was taken." Diana heard none of it. Turning, she went to grab her uniform, sword and shield. "Diana, we need more information."

"You can find It. I'll fly out and find her." Diana growled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bruce shouted, getting to his feet, glaring at her.

Diana pulled off her workout shirt and untied her hair. "Tell me when you find something." She said, kicking off and flying out of the cave.

* * *

It was dark. Felicity glared around her, trying to find something to use to get information as to where she was or to get herself out. She was in an old cell with no windows and wrought iron bars that didn't move when she shook them. Nothing. She glared. "Hello?" She shouted. "I don't know where you are, but I don't think you should have taken me."

"Really?" A voice said. Felicity squinted in the darkness in front of her cell. There was a dark figure in the corner. "You're valuable to Bruce Wayne, are you not?"

That voice was...Felicity shuddered. It sounded smooth and cold. Like a snake. She moved back, pressing her back against the wall. "I know the guy." She said, trying to remain calm.

"See me and Bruce...we go way back." The voice continued. Something was moving in the darkness in front of her. "So I know a bit about him. He doesn't allow just anyone to use his car and driver...or to live up at Wayne Manor." Felicity shook. The voice seemed to be crawling down her spine and she shivered.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me, Felicity." The shadow lurched forward and gripped the bars. Looking at her was an old grizzled face with hatred etched into its features. Felicity sank to the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I have many names." The man said, running his eyes across the bars. "But Bruce knows me as Theo Galavan." Felicity frowned, the name sounded slightly familiar, but... she could place it. "You might not know me and that's fine." Galavan moved away from the bars. "I don't care if you know who I am. All I need is for Bruce to know he was unable to protect you from me."

* * *

Diana flew over the city. "Tell me you've found something." She demanded.

"She was snatched by a group of masked men. No identifying markers and I tracked the car, but it was abandoned about 3 blocks down. I'm getting into the Batmobile and coming to hit the streets. Maybe there's a clue." He paused.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"My phone." He said. "I'm putting the call through coms. Don't say anything." There was a pause and then ."Hello"

"Bruce." A man's voice responded. "It has been a long time."

"Who is this?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm insulted that you don't remember."

Bruce fell silent. Diana could hear heavy breathing on his end. Finally he hissed. "Galavan."

Diana landed on the closest roof to listen.

"So you do remember." Galavan said. "Well. That's encouraging. I have your girlfriend. She's crying in one of my cells. Come find me, Bruce. No cops or she dies."

"Where?" Bruce's voice was hushed and furious.

"The same place as last time." He replied. "Where I promised you the truth of your parents and you betrayed me." He clicked off the phone.

"Bruce." Diana said softly. "Where?"

"There's a penthouse." Bruce replied. "It's in the financial district. I'll meet you there. Do not go in without me." He paused.

Diana flew to the address he told her. Landing on the roof, she waited. About 30 minutes later, a car pulled up in front of the building and...Bruce got out. Not Batman, but Bruce.

"Are you insane?" She hissed into her com?" Bruce smiled up towards the roof.

"He's expecting Bruce Wayne; the CEO who surrounds himself with beautiful much younger women. It'll be suspicious if Batman shows up." He went into the building. Diana waited, listening. She heard the elevator ding and gripped her sword.

"Galavan." Bruce said.

"She's quite beautiful." Galavan replied.

"She's just a woman I was spending time with." Bruce sounded calm, but Diana knew better. "I was planning on replacing her next week."

Galavan laughed. "She's been living with you for a year and a half, Bruce. Her and the Brunette. I was planning on grabbing them both, but...the opportunity to take the blonde was just too simple today." He laughed. Diana grit her teeth. She would be very happy to tear him limb from limb.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked. Diana frowned. Bruce was telling her that Galavan hadn't brought her into the open.

"In good time." Galavan seemed at ease. "You're looking well. Heard about what happened to your tower in Metropolis. Shame." He paused, laughing. "And clearly you've got decent taste in women. My my, what would your father say if he saw you living in sin with two women? Wouldn't that have rattled Old Thomas Wayne's sensibilities." He laughed.

"Give me Felicity, now." Bruce demanded.

Galavan sighed. "How long do we have until Jim Gordon and the GCPD come barging down my door?" He exhaled loudly. "And how long till the Batman bursts in here, shattering my windows?

"Where is Felicity?"

Galavan sighed. There was a mechanical noise and Bruce let out a low growl. Diana flew down and peered into the window. Felicity was in a cage in the center of the room that had risen up from the floor. She was glaring angrily at Galavan, but, Diana noted with pride, there was no evidence that she'd been crying.

"Stay strong, Little One." Diana murmured. "Bruce and I are coming for you."

Galavan was sitting in an armchair on the far side of the room. Felicity was in the center and Bruce stood on the other end, close to the elevator.

"Don't." Galavan had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at the cage. "Move." The gun clicked. "She's my insurance that you'll listen."

Diana had had enough. Floating back she crashed through the window, she landed on the ground in front of Felicity, putting her shield up. Felicity threw herself directly behind Diana so when the bullet came it bounced harmlessly off Diana's shield. Galavan looked up at her.

"You're new." He said. "Batman's got more interesting sidekicks these days."

"I am no one's sidekick." Diana slammed the gun out of his hand with her shield. Galavan stood and moved back, his hands up as Diana held up her sword. "You took someone who is precious to me." She growled.

"Wonder woman." It was Felicity. Diana glanced over her shoulder. "Don't...kill him. He's not worth it." Diana looked back at Galavan. The man was waiting for her to make her move. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"You wanted this." Bruce murmured. "This had only one outcome for you." He stepped forward. Galavan put his chin up higher.

"Oh I admit it." He sighed. "I'm bored by this...empty existence. So I decided to stage a little suicide pact. I'd take you out and ruin your life by killing a woman you care about then get killed in the resulting shoot out." His expression twisted into one of madness. "A blaze of glory." His voice was hushed. Diana looked at him in disgust.

"Come near her again and I will-" She began.

"Kill me?" Galavan suggested.

Diana lowered her sword. "No." She put it back in it's sheath. "I will let you live." She turned and pulled the bars of the cage apart. Felicity rushed into her arms and Diana held her close. Galavan was breathing heavily then let out a shout and ran at her. Bruce threw himself in front of them. The two men grappled with each other and fell out of the broken window.

"BRUCE." Felicity shouted. Diana let Felicity go and lept out after them. They were falling, she felt the wind rushing through her hair and grabbed Bruce, kicking Galavan off. He tumbled and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Diana held Bruce and flew him back up. Felicity was there and jumped on them.

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." She looked at the two of them, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes, Little One." Diana pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Everyone's okay." Bruce agreed. Felicity nodded then glared at him.

"Bruce you stupid unbelievable chauvinistic idiot." She said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Bruce looked down at her in shock.

"How many times have you told me 'don't put yourself unnecessarily in harm's way Felicity' yet you rush over here with no protective gear and-"

"I had a bullet proof vest." Bruce lead them over to the elevator.

"I'm not finished." Felicity glared. Bruce shrank back slightly. "Diana could handle Galavan rushing her, but oh no. You needed to throw yourself in front of her." Diana smirked and pulled Felicity closer. Bruce shot her a look. "Then you fall out a damn window. How was that bullet proof vest going to save you from that, huh? Does it have a secret jetpack?"

"It would have been worth it as long as you were okay." Bruce interrupted.

Felicity, who had been on the verge of saying something else gaped at him. "Oh." She said.

"Oh?" Bruce said. She blushed.

"Neither of us could bear to lose you." Diana said. "I meant it when I said you were precious to me."

"Oh." Felicity said again. She looked at the two of them, her eyes widening. "OH."

"I believe we have broken her." Diana looked over at Bruce. The elevator stopped and they all got off and left the building.

"No, I think that comes later." Felicity mumbled. Then her eyes widened. "Oh god. Did I just confess to wanting to be in the middle of a Wonder Bat sandwich."

"That could easily be arranged." Diana said, opening the door of the car and urging her inside. Felicity slid in and Diana followed.

"I." Felicity gulped.

"Try not to think, Little One." Diana said, shutting the door and pressed her lips to her neck.

Bruce got into the driver's seat. Looking in the rearview, he frowned. "Diana." He warned as Felicity shut her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry, Bruce." Diana grinned. "Perhaps she'll still want you when I'm done."


	27. Felicity Smoak-Bruce Wayne-Diana (2)

Felicity rolled over, her face bumping into something warm. She didn't want to open her eyes. This had to be some type of dream and the second she opened her eyes she'd be alone in her ridiculously oversized bed in Wayne Manor. That definitely wasn't Bruce in front of her and the person pressing themself against her back definitely wasn't Diana.

"Do you always monologue in the morning?" Bruce asked, his voice low and gruff. He shifted and pulled her closer. Felicity opened her eyes and looked up. He was smiling down at her, his expression amused and slightly sleepy.

"I find it endearing." Diana. That was Diana's voice. Felicity turned and saw the Amazon stretching, looking completely at ease...and completely naked. She looked back at Bruce to confirm and yes...he was naked as well. She hesitated and looked down, but she already knew.

"Oh my god." She sat up, grabbing at something, anything to cover herself. Unfortunately the closest thing was Diana's arm that was across her middle and she pressed it to her chest. She yelped and dropped it. Diana propped her head on her arm and looked at her. Felicity looked away, trying to avoid making eye contact with either of them or seeing any more nakedness. Grabbing a pillow she covered herself.

"Felicity." Bruce put his hand on her leg. She shut her eyes, memories came rushing to her, memories of how he'd whispered her name the night before. How Diana had growled it and how much she'd...liked it. She swallowed slowly.

"Give me a second to...to process." She said. "I've never had a threesome before."

"Is that all you believe this was?" Diana sounded slightly hurt.

"Wasn't it?" Felicity looked at her. "I mean, why else would I be here? You're...an immortal warrior princess. You don't want...me. And you." She looked at Bruce. "This is probably a regular Thursday morning for you."

"No." Bruce said simply. "Felicity. We..." He paused.

"We love you." Diana said. "I am aware that in Man's world this type of relationship is bizarre or taboo, but it doesn't change what we feel." She put a hand Felicity's hip, but Felicity jumped and pulled away.

"I..." She got up and almost tripped getting off the bed. She shivered and grabbed her dress. It was torn, the different pieces hidden under Bruce's clothes and Diana's armor. Her hands were trembling as she grabbed Bruce's boxers and his shirt and pulled them on.

"Felicity." Bruce said, moving towards her. She shook her head.

"I just..." She held up a hand. "I need to figure this out." She fled.

* * *

Bruce exhaled and glared at Diana. "Well you handled that spectacularly." He growled.

"So it is my fault?" Diana was affronted.

"She just woke up after being with a woman for the first time and having her first threesome." He put a hand to his temple. "She's probably mixed up inside and then you tell her that we love her while simultaneously reminding her that what we did is wrong."

"It is not." Diana sat up in anger.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "'This type of relationship is bizarre or taboo.'" He parroted her words. "How ever we might feel, this relationship is never going to be accepted and we'll never be able to be open about it...and you just reminded her of that within 2 minutes of waking up." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "We may have just lost her."

Diana frowned and got to her feet. "I will talk to her."

"You've talked enough." Bruce said. Diana put her hands on her hips.

"Part of her reaction was due to self doubt." She said. "What message does it send if we don't at least try to talk to her?"

Bruce bit back his retort. She had a point. 'You don't want me.' Those had been Felicity's exact words. "Put some clothes on." He said, getting up and going to his closet. "We don't want to intimidate her more."

* * *

Felicity practically ran to her room. Shutting her door, she leaned against it, sliding to the floor. She wasn't stupid. They were all adults and she'd wanted it. God she'd wanted it. Her eyes closed and she remembered skin sliding against skin. Bruce's mouth on her neck, whispering encouragement as Diana slid her hands lower... She shook herself, snapping out of her haze. They'd been running on adrenaline; that had to be the explanation. They'd been running on post fight adrenaline and she'd been feeling grateful because they'd come to save her. That was the explanation.

And yet. She pressed her hand to the back of her mouth. Yet Diana had seemed so sincere when she'd said she loved her. That Bruce loved her as well. Then there were the moments that had nothing to do with...the event. How Diana would insist on her being able to defend herself. The slight gleam in Bruce's eye whenever she came up with an improvement to his systems. The ease with which they communicated. The small things they did for each other. Introducing Diana to different types of junk food. The two of them dragging Bruce from his brooding. Diana carrying her up to her bed whenever she fell asleep at her desk in the cave. She so wanted it to be true. She so wanted to be with them...not only in the way they'd been last night, but the way they usually were.

"I meant it when I said you were precious to me." Diana had said.

"It would have been worth it as long as you were okay." Bruce had jumped out a window for her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Felicity." Bruce's voice was soft. "Diana threatened to make breakfast if you don't come out."

She pressed her lips together to fight back her amusement. Diana was good at many things, but she cooked like they were in the middle of a warzone. Though she wasn't much better. Bruce and his study abroad in Paris was the chef of...of the relationship. She stood and opened the door.

Diana and Bruce were were standing there. Both looking at her with concern. She gulped. Even with bedhead and in pajamas they were still imposing.

"I'm sorry for running." She said softly. "It was stupid and-"

"Completely understandable, Little One." Diana reassured her. "May we come in?"

Felicity nodded, biting her lip she stood aside. They walked in, Diana looked as though she wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms, but she kept her distance.

"So...this is possibly the most bizarre morning after conversation I've ever had." She said.

Bruce gave her a rueful smile as he sat in the sofa. "Me too."

They both turned to look at Diana. She sat nonchalantly on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "I am older than your grandfather's grandfather." She said. "I've had stranger conversations..." She paused as Bruce gave her a look. "But none that mattered as much as this one does." She added.

Felicity looked at the ground in front of her and let out a small laugh. "God there's so many things about this that are weird." She looked at them. "I...I've been hurt before. I've opened my heart only to be lied to. I..." She looked at them. "I'm scared. Not of what others will think. If I let that dictate how I lived my life...well I'd have quit my job the second Oliver made me his EA. I'm scared that I'll be willing to give everything and you won't... that you'll get tired of me and shut me out."

Bruce stood and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "There was no me and Diana until you came along. And there is no me and Diana without you."

"We would probably kill each other." Diana agreed, getting up and moving closer. She seemed to be worried that Felicity might run if she came too fast.

Felicity reached out her hand and took Diana's. "I think...I might want to try." Diana's fingers flexed slightly around her hand. "But I may need sometime before I'm ready for..." She glanced at the bed, then back at the two people in front of her. "That again."

Diana smiled. "Excellent. Well I am hungry. Who would like breakfast?" She drew Felicity under her arm and led her to the door.

"Not if you're making it." Felicity said, drawing a snort from Bruce. Diana huffed.

"Because you are such a capable chef." She retorted as they went down the stairs. Felicity gasped. Bruce slid his arm around Felicity's waist.

"Felicity didn't have millennia to practice." He retorted. Felicity leaned against him, giving him a smile. Diana glared at them.

"I have impaled people for less." She said.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Was that before or after the crusades?" She asked.

"Did people still think the Earth was flat?" Bruce joined in on the teasing.

"Had paper been invented?" Felicity suggested.

"Fire. That must have been exciting for you." Bruce added. Diana glared as they both laughed.

"That might explain why it's so bad." Felicity suggested. Diana let go of her hand and stormed forward.

"Di." Felicity said, pulling away from Bruce she ran forward and hugged her from behind. Diana hummed and ran her fingers over Felicity's hands. "You know it comes from a place of love."

Diana lifted one of Felicity's hands and pressed it to her lips.

"Plus Bruce is going to make his extra special waffles."

"I am?" Bruce asked. Felicity gave him a look and he nodded. "I am." He agreed. They made it to the kitchen and Bruce set them to work. Diana was in charge of setting the table and after multiple assurances that she'd be careful Felicity was in charge of the waffle iron.

"Smells good." Diana commented pulling Felicity against her, and looking over her shoulder at the waffle iron. Bruce frowned.

"No fondling my sous-chef." He snapped.

"I will fondle who I please." Diana retorted.

Someone behind them cleared his throat. They turned to see Alfred standing in the kitchen doorway. Felicity flushed and pressed her ducked her head. She was still wearing Bruce's clothes. Anyone with half a brain could tell what had happened. Alfred looked amused at their nervous expressions. "I hope that Ms. Prince is not the one in charge of breakfast." He smirked. "Seeing as her cooking was used to force confessions in the inquisition."

Diana's jaw dropped and her arms tightened slightly around Felicity. "Et tu, Alfred?" She said.

"Were you there for that too?" Bruce asked as Alfred turned his attention to the tea kettle. Felicity snorted. Diana frowned and brought her lips next to Felicity's ear.

"We'll show him who's old." She whispered. Felicity shivered and was about to say something when the waffle iron dinged. She moved out of Diana's arms.

"No fondling the sous-chef." She said, removing the waffles and putting them on a plate she kissed Diana on the cheek as she went to the table.

* * *

The first official Justice League meeting was off to an amazing start, Felicity winced as she looked around at the empty room. They'd agreed to meet on neutral ground which turned out to be an unused warehouse in Metropolis. Felicity stood between Bruce and Diana, both of whom were in costume.

"They're late." Bruce growled.

"They'll be here." Felicity said, sounding way more confident than she felt. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't promise Artie any free booze so he has no incentive." He mumbled.

"Bruce." Diana chided. The door opened and Barry ran in.

"Sorry I'm late, I-" he looked around. "I'm early...huh." He grinned and waved. "Hi Felicity."

Felicity smiled and waved back.

"Allen." Bruce said.

"Batman." Barry replied.

The door opened and Arthur walked in. "This is unpleasant." He remarked.

"It's cold and damp." Bruce retorted. "You should feel right at home."

Felicity and Diana shot him twin glares. He stood firm. Arthur chuckled.

"You haven't changed." He shook his head. "I don't know why Smoakie puts up with you."

Bruce's hands clenched. Felicity put her hand on his arm and smiled at Arthur. "How's Meera?"

Arthur nodded. "She's good, running Atlantis while I'm up here."

"Then we shouldn't keep you too long." Diana smirked. "Otherwise I suspect the people of Atlantis will have established a new leader."

Arthur laughed. "I would gladly step aside." He remarked.

The door opened again and Cyborg walked in. "Hi Felicity." He smiled. The door opened again and Digg, Oliver, Thea and Sara walked in.

"Where are the rest of the Legends?" Batman demanded. Felicity gave him a look.

"I'm representing them." Sara said. "They're off in medieval times and Rip thought it would be better for me to be here than burnt at the sake for witchcraft." She raised an eyebrow as she zeroed in on Felicity's hand on Bruce's arm. Oliver was silent and he glared at it as well. Felicity pulled it away.

"We asked you here today to discuss how this partnership is going to work." Diana said.

"If we agree to it." Oliver growled. "I have enough to worry about in my city without picking up the slack in Gotham."

A silence fell as everyone in the room looked between Oliver and Bruce. Felicity saw the corner of Bruce's mouth tick upwards. He wasn't offended...he was amused.

"Green Arrow." She warned.

"The purpose of this alliance wouldn't be to interfere with your day to day activities, Green Arrow." Diana said. "It would be to assure that if a global threat would arise we could count on your support. It that is too hard for you, the door is there."

Felicity bit her lip. Oliver looked around at the other heroes then nodded.

"Okay." Felicity said. "We've got special communication beacons." She walked around the circle distributing the coms. "And this is more information on our secret base."

"Secret base?" Oliver said.

"We can't operate out of our individual bases." Felicity said. "It would be complicated and there's too much baggage..." She paused in front of Oliver and cursed her rotten timing as his eyes darkened. "And political red tape."

"So where are we going to meet?" Digg asked. Felicity turned and gave him a smile.

"I am so glad you asked that." She said, almost brimming with excitement. Behind her she heard Bruce and Diana chuckle. They'd been so amused by her enthusiasm ever since she'd come up with the idea. "It's-" She began.

"In space."

"SARA." Felicity glared at the White Canary. The other woman shrugged.

"Sorry, Felicity. I saw it in the future."

Felicity glared. "You could have let me have my moment."

"Tell you what, I'll call my dad and you can tell him."

"I don't want my moment with your dad." Felicity said, then shook herself. "Ew. Gross."

Sara smirked. "You're so cute."

Behind them Felicity heard a clinking noise. Diana was reaching for her sword. Sara tilted her head and looked at Diana with interest. Felicity gulped. There was no way she'd figure it out...right?

"So anyways, space." She said, looking around. "We launched a station into orbit. It's called the WatchTower.

"We're all going to switch off on WatchTower duty." Bruce added. "Dr. Snow and Cisco Ramon as well as Curtis Holt are being granted access and are on the rotation."

The others nodded.

"One last thing." Cyborg spoke up. "Secret identities." He looked around. "I'm...exposed. I don't have a life outside this team. I just...I think it'll be easier to trust you if I knew who you were outside the mask." He ran his human hand over his cybernetic arm. "

"Felicity's exposed, isn't that enough?" Oliver growled.

Sara walked over to him. "Sara Lance. Officially speaking I'm dead."

Barry pulled his mask off next. "Barry Allen, fastest man alive."

"Thea Queen." She smiled at Victor as she pulled off her mask and lowered her hood.

Digg lifted his helmet. "John Diggle." He said, holding out his hand to shake. Victor hesitated, but nodded, taking his hand and shaking.

Arthur went next followed by Diana. Finally only Bruce and Oliver were left with their masks on. Felicity moved back next to Bruce and nudged him. He looked down at her, then sighed, pulling off his cowl. There was a small gasp from the others. Besides Diana, Barry, Felicity and Arthur, the others hadn't known. "Bruce Wayne." He said.

Oliver stiffened; he'd clearly thought his identity would be the biggest shock. Bruce must have figured this out as well. "Your move, Mr. Queen."

"Bruce." Felicity warned. For someone who pretended to be so calm and collected, he could be so petty sometimes. Oliver looked at her. His movements were jerky and stiff as he pulled his hood down and mask off.

"Oliver Queen." He said.

He stopped her on the way out of the warehouse. "You told him." He said.

"No." She looked at Oliver in surprise. "Bruce already knew who you were."

"Oh, Bruce." He mocked. "What's your relationship with him?"

Felicity glared at him. "I don't think I owe you that explanation." She said. "And the only reason you were asked here is because I insisted. Batman didn't want to include you because he doesn't agree with the way you operate."

"He brands people." Oliver hissed.

"I stopped him from doing that." Felicity retorted. "And you are in no position to claim the moral high ground." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bruce and Diana waiting for her. Bruce looked like he wanted to get between the two of them, but Diana held him back. "Bruce is a very smart person. He's the one who compiled the information on all the people in that room. Though to be honest, if anyone gave it any serious thought, they could figure it out."

Oliver rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. He glanced at Diana and Bruce who were standing off to the side waiting for her.

"So...you've got the league set up." He hesitated. Felicity knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm not coming back to Star City." She said softly. "I've...I like my life in Gotham." She resolutely kept her eyes on him and didn't look over at Diana and Bruce. "I can't just walk away."

Oliver nodded. "I hope he makes you happy." Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry." She smirked. "She does." She turned and walked over to Bruce and Diana. Diana had heard the conversation and held out her hand, pulling her against her side.

"Are you alright Little One?" She asked. Felicity nodded. Leaning against her. Bruce followed them as they got onto the BatPlane. Waiting until the door closed, he crossed his arms, frowning at Diana and Felicity.

"What?" Diana asked.

"You know what." He grumbled, making his way to the pilot's chair and beginning to turn on the plane. Felicity and Diana shared a look.

"Bruce." Felicity walked over to him, standing behind the chair and putting her hand on its back. Bruce kept his eyes forward.

"Strap in." He said.

"I didn't choose her over you." She said. "He...he got under my skin and...I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to throw him off balance." She bit her lip. "I guess I was being petty. But..." She frowned as Bruce didn't look up. Sitting on his lap she pulled down his cowl, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him lower. "Please tell me you're not upset over what Oliver Queen thinks."

Bruce pressed his forehead against hers. "He's probably gotten over the initial shock and is...enjoying the information." He looked over at Diana. "And that's why I'm angry. I don't care that you two didn't publicly include me in the relationship. We all knew that came with the territory. I just don't like the idea of someone objectifying the two of you."

Diana moved towards them and leaned on the controls earning herself a glare from Bruce. "That is going to happen regardless." She shrugged. "Felicity is a beautiful woman and I have will not claim false modesty and pretend I am unappealing."

She ran her hand over Felicity's back. Felicity's eyes fluttered closed and she felt a small shiver. Bruce must have felt it, because his hands gripped her hips slightly. "I need to pilot this plane." He said, giving Felicity a small kiss on her eyebrow before urging her up. "Go strap in." He said. "And you." He turned to Diana. "Get off my controls."

Diana chuckled. "No, strap in Diana, I care about your safety?" She asked, sauntering over to sit next to Felicity.

"You can fly." Bruce said.


	28. Felicity Smoak-Kate Kane

Kate Kane looked out of the bat plane's windows at the mess that was Star City. "Why are we even getting involved?" She asked, looking over at Nightwing. He was piloting Robin and Red Robin were in the back. Dick sighed.

"Bruce wants us to make sure that the Green Arrow doesn't lose control to Damien Dahrk." He explained.

"Do we not think he can handle it on his own?" Kate muttered.

"Not without some serious help." Dick said. "He's dangerous and people could get killed."

They landed outside of the city and made the rest of their way on motorcycles. Damian huffed as Dick forced him into the sidecar he'd attached to the nightcycle. Tim was laughing until Damian threatened to skewer him like a shish kabob. KAte took off first. Star City was quiet; its people completely terrified of coming outside after dark. She didn't blame them. As she turned a corner she came face to face with a line of men in black combat gear in front of her.

"Nightwing, this is Batwoman, I just found the welcoming committee."

"We're coming to help." Dick replied.

The men advanced, unafraid and unflinching. Kate gulped, completely shocked. She wasn't scared, but their fearlessness was rattling. Above her she could see movement on the rooftop. They were caging her in.

"Nightwing, they've got me surrounded, wait until they make their move, then strike." She ordered.

"Copy." He said. She relaxed slightly, leaning causally on her handlebars, she smirked.

"Hey boys. Know where a girl can have some fun around here?" She asked, masking her nervousness with bravado.

* * *

Hours later, changed back into civilian attire they made their way to Star City General.

"Why here?" Damian demanded.

"Because the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen." Dick said. "And his fiancee was just admitted here last night. Dahrk's minions injured her pretty badly. He's definitely going to be here. So this way we can tell him we're here to help."

They found out which room Felicity Smoak was in. Inside a blonde woman was sitting next to a bed where another blonde, small and pale was sleeping. Kate bit back a gasp. The woman was clearly hanging on to life. Dick's eyes widened, the scene probably reminding him of Barbara's hospitalization. He hadn't left her bedside, unable to sleep or eat until he'd known she'd pull through. Queen, was nowhere to be seen.

"Can I help you?" The sitting woman demanded.

"I'm Dick Grayson." Dick said, regaining his composure. "I'm...I knew Oliver and I heard what happened to his fiancee. I wanted to see if he needed any help."

"Do you know where he is?" The woman asked.

Dick shook his head, his mouth slightly agape, clearly still thrown by Felicity's injuries. Kate decided to take over.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Kane, but everyone calls me Kate." She smiled. "I don't know Oliver. If there's anything you need you tell me." She pushed Dick towards the door. "I'll handle things here." She whispered once they were in the hall. "You and the boys hunt Queen down."

Damian, who hadn't been allowed in was craning his neck to look into the room. "is he not in there?" He asked. Dick shook his head. Damian's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Felicity. His nostrils flared. "Most dishonorable of him." He declared and spun on his heel. "I shall find him and teach him a lesson."

"Dick." Kate warned. Dick sighed.

"Damian, you can't kill him." He said, walking behind the young vigilante. Tim gave Kate a small grimace before following the others out. Kate took a breath and steeled herself before turning and smiling at the woman in the hospital room.

"Do you need some company?" She asked. The woman nodded. There was a family resemblance so Kate asked. "Is Felicity your sister?"

The woman blinked and shook her head, coughing slightly in surprise. "No. She's my daughter." She gripped Felicity's hand a little tighter. "She's all I have." She glanced back at Kate. "It would be nice to not be alone."

Kate nodded, sitting in the hospital chair, grimacing slightly. She'd taken a few hits in the fight with the ghosts and the adrenaline was wearing off. "Tell me about her, Mrs. Smoak."

"Just call me Donna." Donna murmured, looking at her daughter, afraid to even blink.

"Talking helps." Kate encouraged. "She needs to know someone's here."

Donna nodded, clearing her throat. "She um...she's such a smart girl. She used to build these computers when she was a kid and this one time when she was 10 she hacked into the FBI by accident because she was bored." Donna's voice was wavering, but the memory made her smile. "I opened my door and found these men in suits. I thought it was a stripper gram." She shook her head. "Piece of advice? If a person tells you they're a federal agent, don't ask them if you can get singles."

Kate bit back a smile. "I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

For the next three hours Donna shared stories about Felicity, some that Kate suspected would upset her if she heard her mother sharing. Donna began yawning. "You must be tired." She looked over at Kate. "You don't need to stay here."

Kate smiled. "It's fine." She murmured. "No one should be alone when going through something like this."

* * *

Kate stayed at Felicity's bedside for the next two days. She didn't know what possessed her, but there was something off about her being alone. Oliver Queen hadn't showed his awful face. She hadn't met the guy, but she hated him. Dick had found him punching his way through every ghost in the city, but he hadn't once bothered to visit Felicity. So Kate kept vigil. She and Donna became close.

"Why are you still here?" Donna asked. "You don't even know Felicity."

Kate bit her lip. "When I was 12...my mom, sister and I were..." She struggled to find the right words. "Something bad happened and...they didn't make it. I was in the hospital for weeks. My dad never left me alone." She paused. "I guess I remember being afraid of being in that hospital room by myself." She swallowed, the pain of losing Beth and her mother still fresh. Donna smiled.

"Thank you, Kate." She sighed. "If only Felicity's fiance was as understanding as you." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some?"

"Of the hospital sock water?" Kate shuddered, earning herself a small smile from Donna. "I'll pass, thanks." Donna left. Kate looked over at Felicity. She'd almost opened her eyes that morning. There were times when Kate was sure she was listening. Felicity's hand twitched and Kate sat up. Was it a mirage? But Felicity's eyelids fluttered and she opened them. Looking over at Kate she squinted in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked. Kate picked up the glasses on the bedside table and handed them to her. Felicity put them on and looked around. "You're pretty." She murmured.

"Thank you." Kate replied. "I'm Kate."

"Kate." Felicity's voice was soft and hushed. She tried to move, but Kate put her hand on her arm. "Am I in heaven?" She asked. Kate coughed in surprise. Felicity groaned and shut her eyes. "Where's Oliver?"

Kate pressed her mouth into a hard line. Telling her the truth would crush her. "Your mom is just out getting coffee." She said. "Are you hungry? I can have a friend get you some outside food so you don't have to eat hospital sludge."

Felicity nodded. "Can I still get the jello?" She asked, her eyes fluttering closed. It was the most unbelievably innocent thing Kate had ever heard and she nodded.

"Of course." She said. She'd make damn sure that Felicity got her jello, even if she had to steal it from another patient's room.

* * *

Two days passed and still Oliver was running across Starling attacking any ghost he could get his hands on. Dick was furious, convinced that the proper way to conduct an investigation was through detective work, not brutal assault. Tim was worried about the effect Queen was having on Damian. Damian was having the time of his life, until he was barred from going into the field with Oliver by Dick. He came instead to sulk by Felicity's bedside with Kate.

"So you work with Batman?" Felicity murmured. Donna was out of the room and they could have an honest conversation.

"He is my father." Damian declared proudly. Kate cleared her throat. He sighed. "And Katherine's cousin." He mumbled, begrudgingly. Felicity smiled at his irritation.

"Well I'm glad you guys came to help." She said. "I don't know whether or not we can get Dahrk on our own." It was a shocking admission. She'd been putting up a brave face to various members of her team who'd come in and out of the hospital the last couple of days, but Kate could see her fear. For her friends, family, and for herself. "I have another operation today." She murmured. Kate swallowed.

"I know."

"I don't..." She looked at her hands. "I'm scared." She whispered. Damian put his hand on hers.

"I swear if anything happens to you I will not rest until Dahrk's blood paints my sword." He'd become quite fond of Felicity after she'd showed him how to hack into a secret level in some video game he played. Felicity gave his fingers a slight squeeze.

"Thanks Damian." She whispered, there were tears in her eyes.

"Damian, can you go get Felicity some water?" Kate said. Damian was about to protest when she gave him a look. He sighed and left the room. Kate moved her chair closer to Felicity.

"I'm a mess." Felicity said, her tone apologetic.

"Of course you are." Kate murmured. "You almost died. You're allowed to be angry and scared. Don't think you need to pretend to save your friends pain."

She shut her eyes, gulping air, gripping Kate's hand. "Why isn't he here?" She asked; there was no doubt who the he was. Kate shook her head.

"I don't know." She murmured. She really didn't. Dahrk's plan was to take Felicity away from Oliver and inadvertently, by running away from Felicity's pain Oliver was assuring that she wouldn't trust him. He was losing her all by himself. "But I'm here." She said. "And I'll be here when you wake up after surgery."

Donna and Damian walked back in, Damian weighed down by a large bag that Donna was fussing over.

"Sweetie, I brought you some blankets and a pillow and I know you're going to be mad, but I had Rosa go into your old room and send me..." She pulled a worn teddy bear from the bag. Felicity grinned, reaching for it.

"Thomas Bearison." She whispered, hugging the bear. "Thanks mom."

Kate turned away to wipe her eyes when movement outside the door caught her eye. Oliver was outside and was about to come in. Kate stood and threw a quick, "I'll be back." She said. Closing the door behind her, she planted herself in front of it, crossing her arms and blocking the small window in front of Felicity's door so no one could see in or out.

Oliver glared down at her. "What are you doing."

"Making sure a friend doesn't get hurt." Kate growled. "Do not go in there with half assed excuses. Do not go in there unless you're one hundred percent committed to being with her."

"I-" Oliver began.

"You've been running around like a selfish asshole for the last couple of days. You were only focused on how you felt and avoiding anything that would remind you of her being hurt. You didn't once think about what she needed. About the fact that she might be scared." Kate held up a hand to silence anymore protests. "Being a relationship means personal sacrifice for the other's well being. No matter how upset or guilty you felt you had no right to abandon your dying fiancee. Love is more about enjoying when things are going well. It's supporting each other through the bad."

She fell silent. Oliver's eyes were flashing and she knew that not one word of what she'd said had registered. He was simply adding her attack as more evidence of the world being against him. He didn't deserve the amazing woman in the hospital room behind her.

"Move out of the way." He said, his voice low. Kate shook her head.

"One day she's going to see you for who you are." She murmured, stepping aside. "And she's going to leave you."

* * *

"He should not be in there." Damian growled, glaring at the door. When Oliver went in, Felicity had asked Donna and him to leave. "He has acted with very little honor."

"Calm down, mini Klingon." Kate murmured. Damian raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer so Donna wouldn't hear him.

"You are more worthy of her than he." He murmured. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what happened to my perverse and unnatural lifestyle?" She shot back. Damian crossed his arms and looked away. He'd been a complete pest when he'd first been dumped on Bruce's doorstep and had found Kate's lack of interest in finding herself a husband and continuing her family line distressing. He'd gotten so much better.

"I may have been in error on that count." He admitted, fidgeting and shooting furtive looks at the door.

Kate put an arm around him. "She's a fighter." She said, unsure of who she was trying to convince. A doctor came over and asked to speak to Donna. Whatever he'd said wasn't good because Donna broke down and cried. Kate and Damian came closer. The doctor grimly repeated that in all likely hood Felicity would never walk again.

"How could this happen?" Donna asked. "How could this happen to my baby?" Kate put her hand on her shoulder and Donna grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Kate blinked in surprise but reciprocated. Donna clearly needed the hug. After Donna had calmed down they went into the room. Oliver was sitting on the bed, holding Felicity and Kate had to fight the urge to pull him off her. Donna explained, her words halted and hesitant. Kate noted the way Oliver glanced down at her legs and how Felicity gripped the blanket, scared. Then she looked at Oliver and clearly read the guilt and self hatred in his eyes. And Kate watched, completely sickened, as Felicity gave him a bracing smiled in an attempt to reassure him.

* * *

In the end, Dick's detective work managed to bring Dahrk to justice and exposed the underground bunker to the world. A fact that he smugly threw in Oliver's face whenever he got the chance. Those associates that hadn't been arrested where forced to flee and their funding had been mysteriously donated to multiple charities throughout the world.

Felicity was cheerfully chatting with Thea and Laurel as she rolled around the lair. Kate watched. The members of the Bat Family were preparing to go back to Gotham. Dick nudged her.

"Tell her." He murmured.

Kate frowned.

"Oh come on, Kate it doesn't take a genius to see you're crushing on her and she'd definitely be better off in Gotham." He murmured. "Just give her the option."

Kate nodded. As she approached where Felicity was the other women looked at her warily. Thea was distrustful of her because she'd made it vary clear what she thought of her brother. Laurel plastered a fake smile on her fake. She'd been cold towards her until she'd learned that Kate was one of the Gotham Kanes. "Felicity, can I talk to you?" She asked. Felicity turned her chair around and beamed up at her.

"Sure." She motioned for her to follow. Oliver, who was talking to Digg and Tim kept his eyes riveted on Felicity and Kate as they moved over to the side.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"How would you like to have a job in Gotham?" Kate asked.

Felicity crossed her arms. "I have a job, here. CEO, remember?"

Kate nodded. "I know, but..." Bruce had warned her that there were whispers of disapproval in the corporate world and the majority of her board members wanted her gone. "You need to be careful. There's many people who don't want you to be CEO."

"So your solution is to run."

"No." Kate looked at her. "I mean..." She hesitated. "Look, I just. I want you to know that whatever happens, you've always got someone in Gotham...To offer you a job." She said quickly, her face flushing. She was screwing this up so bad. giving Felicity a jerky nod, she turned ready to flee. Felicity grabbed her hand, sending a jolt of electricity through her veins. She didn't want to look at her. She hardly dared to breathe.

"Kate." Felicity murmured. "Thank you. For...for being here for me...and for being there in Gotham." She'd understood the hidden meaning behind Kate's words. And she was letting her down gently. "You'll come to the wedding, right?"

Kate swallowed, wanting to scream no, absolutely not, but somehow she was nodding.

"Send me a save the date."

* * *

Kate was sitting in her penthouse apartment, glaring at the gray sky, clutching a wedding invitation in her hand. She couldn't believe Felicity was going through with it, but apparently now that Dahrk had been eliminated and there was no imminent threat, Oliver felt it was time to get married. She crumpled it in disgust. Oliver had also encouraged Felicity to get an experimental implant in her spine to get her to walk again. Felicity was too excited about the new tech to think clearly and was all for it, but Kate wasn't as optimistic. Even Barbara agreed that embedding something untested in her spine was dangerous.

Her buzzer went off. Going to the intercom she pressed the on button.

"Hello."

"Ms. Kane, this is reception. We've got a Ms. Smoak down here, should we send her up?"

Kate's heart jumped into her throat. She nodded, then realized the person couldn't see her. "Um. Yes. Send her up."

7 heart pounding minutes later there was a knock on her door. Kate took a breath and opened it slowly, trying to appear nonchalant. That evaporated the second she laid eyes on Felicity. She was standing in the doorway, shivering. It was cold and snowing in Gotham; typical for April, but Felicity must not have checked the forecast because the only thing she was wearing was a thin over coat over one of her many colorful dresses. She had tears streaming down her face and her teeth were chattering. She took a halted step forward, clearly not used to her legs just yet. Kate picked her up and carried her inside, ignoring her mumbled protests. Peeling the snow drenched jacket off her, she went into her room to get a sweater and sweat pants.

"These are probably a bit big because I'm a bit taller than you, but they should keep you warm." Kate said. "I'll go make you some coffee."

Felicity nodded. Kate wondered what could possibly have made her come here. Her phone rang.

"Hey Dick.

"I just got a call from Oliver. Apparently Felicity's disappeared."

"She's..." Kate glanced over her shoulder at the living room where Felicity was huddled on the couch. "She's safe, but I get the feeling she doesn't want him to know where she is." Dick sighed.

"Okay, I'll run interference...or even better; I'll have Damian do it."

Kate laughed, imagining the dressing down Robin would give Oliver if offered the chance. "Thanks Dick." hanging up, she grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and poured the coffee. Walking back to Felicity, she handed her one of the mugs.

Felicity looked down at the liquid, lost in thought. "Is that job offer still open?" She whispered. Kate nodded. "I messed up, Kate."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." Felicity's face scrunched up. "I lose my job, the wedding's off because my fiancee is a liar and I didn't see any of it coming." She gulped. "And you warned me, there were tons of warning signs, but I ignored them."

Kate moved closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "This isn't your fault." She said as Felicity sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Can I stay?" Felicity asked. Kate nodded. She knew that Felicity needed her to be a friend and that's what she'd do.

"For as long as you need." She replied. Felicity gave her a grateful smile. There was a silence, then Felicity hesitated before saying.

"I left Thomas Bearison in Oliver's apartment."

Kate laughed. It was just so typical Felicity. "I'll have Damian mount a rescue mission." She promised. She was sure the younger hero would jump to defend Felicity's honor and return her her bear.


	29. Felicity Smoak-Diana

**AN:This short begins at the beginning of season 2 when Felicity and Digg fly out to Lian Yu to get Oliver.**

 **I started writing this before they announced that WW was bi and can I just say Freakin' FINALLY. Homegirl lived for 1000's of years on an island with only women. What did people think she was doing?**

* * *

"For the record." Felicity growled. "Rickety old plane that could fall out of the air at any time: not my ideal summer vacation excursion." She kept her eyes forward, ignoring the creaking and rattling of the tube of metal that was keeping them hundreds of feet in the air.

Digg shook his head. "There's nothing but blue skies and an island waiting for you." Felicity knew he was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't working.

"A murder island." She muttered. Focus on Oliver, she told herself. Don't think about plummeting to your death. Don't think about the fact that there's only two inches of metal between you and the open air. Don't think about the giant storm that's flying straight at the plane. Her eyes widened and she gripped the seat in front of her. "DIGG." She shouted. "THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE BLUE SKIES."

Digg grabbed her shoulder, dropping a parachute in her lap. "You might need this...stay calm."

It was the last thing she heard before the plane was engulfed by winds and rain. It pitched and fell. She slammed against the wall, hearing a loud crack as her arm broke underneath her. Her screams were drowned out by the howling of the winds. She didn't know how long it was. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. She shut her eyes, crying, wishing it was over. Then she felt herself be grabbed, saw Digg's face as he mouthed "it'll be okay" before she was falling...falling...falling.

* * *

Diana rode her horse across the beach, laughing as her friends tried to catch up with her. "Too slow." She called out behind her.

"Diana." Phoebe shouted. "Wait. We can't catch up"

"Stop lying, Phoebe." Aella laughed. "We all know the only reason we allow her to win is because she's the princess."

Diana let out a whoop of laughter which turned into a surprised shriek as her horse reared up. Throwing her arms around the horses neck, she kept her balance. "Woooah." She said, trying to calm the horse as she looked ahead to what had spooked her. There were three people lying in the sand on the beach. Two men and a petite blonde woman. Diana dismounted and walked over to them, behind her Aella and Phoebe slowed their horses and dismounted. Phoebe walked towards the short of the two men and knelt by him, pressing her fingers to his neck.

"This man is dead." She said.

"This one lives." Aella murmured, examining the larger man with dark skin. "Though his breath is slow." She looked over at Diana. "And the woman?"

Diana knelt in the sand next to the blonde. She was soaked and had a strange object on her face that held two pieces of glass in front of her eyes. The waves lapped on her body. Diana took the object off her face, examining them, they were cracked. The blonde stirred and coughed. Diana pulled her onto her lap, sitting her upright. She was wearing bizarre garb that covered her body, yet clung to her. A pair of blue trousers made in a material Diana had never seen before and a strange pair of shoes with laces. "She lives as well." Diana murmured. "Where do you think they came from?"

"Their boat probably got affected by last night's storm." Aella suggested, she was looking intently at the man. Diana raised an eyebrow, causing her to frown at her. "Princess, you cannot say you are not curious. It has been a long time since I've seen a man and you have never seen one."

Diana shook her head. Aella spoke true. She'd been born after the island withdrew from the world of men. "I am more concerned in making sure they receive proper treatment." She turned to Phoebe. "Ride back to the city and inform my mother of what has happened. Return with healers and a means of transport." She glanced at the dead man. "Instruct them to bring the necessary materials for a funeral pyre."

"Princess." Phoebe looked at the man in front of her, then at the one in front of Aella. "You know that no man may set foot on Themyscira. Are you proposing we bury him?"

"His soul must enter the underworld." Diana said simply. "Would you rob him of his peace in the afterlife."

"Or his eternal torment." Phoebe muttered. Diana chuckled.

"That is for the fates to decide. Either way, we must not deny Hades a new visitor in his halls." She looked down at the blonde next to her. "As for the other...let us hear their tale."

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes. A breeze blew white curtains into the room and outside the window was the bluest sky she'd ever seen. Sitting up, she squinted. She couldn't really see, but it looked like there buildings out there as well as trees. Buildings made of white material like pictures she'd seen of Greece. There was the sound of birds and other animals she couldn't identify. Looking down, she saw she'd been dressed in a strange flowing white dress.

"So I'm dead." She said. "I'm dead and I definitely should have listened better in Hebrew school because I'm pretty sure I was busy writing code in my notebook when Rabbi Jacob was explaining what happened after death." She whirled around as the door opened and a tall dark haired woman in a white tunic with a gold circlet around her head walked in. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to Rabbi Jacob." She blurted out. The woman looked taken aback.

"I do not know who this man is, but I assure you he cannot harm you, little one." She smiled. "I am gratified that you are awake and unharmed." She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat, holding up Felicity's glasses. "I'm afraid these were damaged in your shipwreck. I had them taken to a glass worker. They help you see, is that correct?"

Felicity nodded, putting the glasses back on her face. "Did you say shipwreck?"

The woman nodded. "That is how you came to our island, is it not?"

"No." Felicity looked around. "I have no idea where I am, but I definitely know I wasn't on a boat. Those things have a tendency to sink. Planes, statistically speaking, have less of a chance of being destroyed. Although I'm assuming those stats didn't take into account the winged tin can we flew in. She tried to move her arm, but it was bound in a sling across her chest.

"Your bone was broken." The stranger explained. "What is a winged tin can?"

"An airplane." Felicity said. "You know; those things that fly in the air." She held up her uninjured arm, imitating a plane and making a whooshing sound. She felt ridiculous and if the stranger's furrowed brow was any indication she definitely looked it. "Are you sure I'm not dead?" She asked. The stranger nodded.

"You are quite alive."

"And Digg?" She looked around, but there was only one bed in the room.

"I suppose you mean one of the men who was with you." The stranger said. "Only one of them made it. The taller one with darker skin." Felicity let out a sigh of relief. "Is he your lover?"

Her jaw dropped. "Digg? My...no...no. No no no no. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing, cuz he's good looking and considerate, so he I'm sure he'd carry that aspect of his personality into his late night activities. Not that I've ever thought of him in that way." She covered her mouth and looked away.

"He's been asking for you." The stranger said. "At least he keeps asking for a Felicity. Is that you?"

She nodded. "Felicity Smoak."

"Diana." The woman smiled. "I will take you down to the dining hall, then to the throne room."

"The what now?" Felicity asked, accepting Diana's hand as she pulled her to her feet.

"Throne room." Diana smiled. "Hippolyta, the queen, is eager to hear your tale."

"Queen?" Felicity murmured, following Diana out of the room. The city was beautiful. The sun shone and all around her. The people were all wearing old fashioned clothing...really old fashion clothing...ancient in fact. If she didn't know better, she'd say she'd stumbled on some kind of bizarre Ancient Greek reenactment. All around her women were carrying baskets, reading scrolls, sharpening swords, looking over weapons and they all seemed to know Diana; pausing in their actions to greet her. "What is this place?"

"Themyscira." Diana answered. "The land of the Amazons."

"The..." Felicity gaped around her. "But you have both your boobs."

Diana coughed. "Excuse me?" Felicity blushed.

"I read something that said Amazon cut off one of their breasts not to hinder their throwing arms." She pointed to Diana's chest. "And you have both...unless one is a prosthetic. Not that I can tell because I'm definitely not paying special attention to your boobs." She looked up at Diana's amused expression. "Although this is probably some kind of weird dream, seeing as Amazons don't exist."

"Oh?" Diana looked around, her eyebrow arched. "I am sure that will come as quite a shock to all the women here." She chuckled, pointing to a large building. "This is the royal palace. The queen resides there."

Felicity looked over her shoulder at the building she'd woken up in. It was smaller than the palace that they were walking towards, but still as elegant. There was an emblem of a golden eagle on both buildings.

"That is my home." Diana answered Felicity's unspoken question. She swallowed, her throat growing dry. Diana must be important, probably royalty if she had the same emblem on her house as the royal palace. It explained her popularity among the people and the circlet in her hair. Felicity swallowed, looking at the ground. She definitely felt out of place now. Diana put an arm around her shoulders and began walking them forward. "Come, little one." She urged. "You must be famished and eager to see your friend."

Walking into a large dining hall, Felicity almost ran when she caught sight of Digg sitting at one of the tables. He was surrounded by curious people, looking at him as though he was an alien. Catching sight of Felicity, he stood and strode across to her, gathering her in his arms for a hug. "Oh, thank god." He said. "They put me in a dress."

Felicity laughed as she glanced down at the white fabric of the clothes he was wearing. "It's a tunic." She said, grinning up at him as he put her down. "And it's slimming."

"Whatever you say." Digg muttered. "All I know is I've got air circulating in places I'd rather have it not be." Felicity giggled. Digg looked behind her to Diana, inclining his head. "So when should I expect the execution?"

"What?" Felicity turned to look at Diana. The amazon sighed.

"There has been no decision on that front." She replied.

"Okay." Digg said. "Well, keep me apprised. I'd appreciate a head's up so I can wear my fancy dress." He smiled down at Felicity. "Gotta look good for the execution."

"Why?" Felicity looked at Diana, outraged. "What did he do?"

"Men aren't allowed on Themyscira." Diana replied.

"We didn't mean to crash here." Felicity said. Digg put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off. "You can't hold him accountable for an accident that he had no control over."

"Felicity-" Digg warned.

"No, I've lost enough friends, okay. I don't want to see you killed."

"FELICITY." Digg said. A look of exasperation on his face. "The princess." He motioned towards Diana. "Agrees with you. And she's looking for ways around the law."

"Oh." Felicity's face burned and she looked back at Diana; she'd just yelled at a princess. A princess whose country apparently had executions. "I'm..." She cleared her throat. "Please don't kill me." She curtsied. "Your majesty." She added, wobbling slightly as she lost her balance. Diana chuckled.

"Do not trouble yourself on formalities, little one." She said. "Eat, then we will go to the throne room."

* * *

Diana watched as the Felicity looked around the throne room, her eyes wide as she took in the splendor. John walked beside her, less impressed as he'd been brought before the queen before. Diana noted the way he stayed close to her and the tension in his shoulders. John Diggle was a warrior and he'd protect those close to him. Diana couldn't help her amusement. John was more worried about Felicity than himself, even though she had nothing to fear from them.

"Mother." She called up to the throne. Hippolyta looked down at them.

"I see our other guest has awakened." She remarked, looking at Felicity. "How are you today, child?"

Felicity glanced at Diana, seemingly unsure as to how to respond. Diana nodded, urging her to speak. "Good, your majesty." she executed another unsteady curtsy. Diana pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh. Around them, others were less sucessful. Felicity straightened up, looking directly at Hippolyta. "At least I would be if I were sure you weren't about to kill my friend."

Silence fell throughout the hall. Everyone looked at her in shock. Digg leaned closer to her. "Felicity?" he whispered. "What are you doing?"

Hippolyta stood slowly, stepping forward. Coming down the stairs, she walked over to Felicity, examining her. Her expression was impassive; Diana had no idea what she was thinking. "Are you trained in combat child?" She asked, her voice soft. Felicity shook her head, fiddling with her fingers. She looked Hippolyta straight in the eyes.

"No, your majesty."

"Interesting." Hippolyta. "So what hope would you have to challenge the queen of the Amazons?"

"Absolutely none." Felicity replied. "But," Diana could not believe she was still talking, "But I know John Diggle. He's a good man and he doesn't deserve to be executed because of a rule that we weren't aware of. If we could have crash landed on a different island we would have. Believe me; this wasn't the island we were aiming for, but we're here and from the look of things in the village we're stuck here for a while because there's no evidence of technology that's post Bronze age. So I really don't want to lose the one piece of home I have left." She broke off, catching her breath. "Your majesty." She made another bow. Hippolyta stepped back. Diana couldn't tell what she was thinking. All around them the court waited with baited breath to see what the Queen would do. Felicity was a stranger, unaware of the Amazon's laws. Such a challenge to authority would usually be followed by a fight until one of the two parties surrendered.

"Mother-" She began, not wanting Felicity to suffer for her ignorance of Themyscira's laws, but before Diana could say anything more, Hippolyta laughed. The tension in the room was broken.

"You are amusing, child." Hippolyta said. "And brave, with the heart of an Amazon." She put her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "You and your friend have nothing to fear from us. You are welcome to stay on Themyscira for as long as you choose." She looked at Diana. "Daughter, you may take them to their living quarters. Tonight there will be a feast and our guests will tell us what happens in the world of men."

Diana waited until they were out of the throne room before turning on Felicity. "That was exceptionally foolish." She couldn't keep the slight hint of admiration out of her tone. Now that they were no longer in front of the queen, Felicity showed signs of exactly how terrified she'd been. Her hands were trembling and the smile she gave Diana didn't meet her eyes. John crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"The princess is right." He said.

"They were going to kill you." Felicity retorted.

"Felicity, if they were going to kill me, why would they have feed me and given me this lovely dress?" He said, exasperation evident.

"Tunic." Felicity retorted. They began walking out towards the town square. Around them, Amazons looked at John with varying degrees of curiosity but the looks they gave Felicity were full of respect. None more so, Diana noted with irritation, then the look on Lucretia's face as she came towards them.

"That's quite a tongue you have on you, Felicity." She said, stopping in front of them. Felicity gulped and stepped back. Lucretia was one of the most talented sword fighters on the island and even without that knowledge, she was quite imposing. Tall, with long blonde hair tied back into a braid, she casually put her hand on her sword, looking down at Felicity with barely concealed desire. "Perhaps we can see if it measures up to your skills in training."

"She has not expressed any desire to learn how to use a sword." Diana growled, Lucretia barely acknowledged her so Diana put herself squarely in front of Felicity, blocking Lucretia's view. "Perhaps you should find another tongue to train." Around them people were pausing their activities to listen.

"Princess, I believe this is a conversation between me and the mortal." Lucretia said.

"And I believe that she is a guest in my house and that any action or threat towards her is an attack on me." Diana said. Behind her, she could hear Felicity shifting uncomfortably.

"It's strange that you should be flaunting Amazonian tradition, seeing as you clearly have no qualms violating it when it suits you." She looked at John with contempt. "I have uttered no threat."

"I believe one of the most important traditions is that of tolerance and justice." Diana said. "It is while since we have lived in the world of men and therefore they may have forgotten our laws."

Lucretia sniffed. "You will regret this decision."

"Now that was most definitely a threat." Diana growled. "Fortunately I have no time to meet your challenge." She motioned towards Felicity and Digg, indicating that they should continue their route. Shooting Lucretia one last glare, she followed them.

"Do not presume to forget who taught you to fight, Diana." Lucretia growled. Diana barely heard the threat, it was uttered so softly

"And do not presume to forget who bested you in her first official tournament." She called over her shoulder.

Felicity's eyes were wide. "Was she...flirting with me?"

"I believed that much was obvious." Diana said. "She likes partners who are physically weaker than herself. All Amazons are trained in basic combat, but most are simple villagers. Only the best are trained as warriors."

"And you're one of them?" Felicity said. "I guess that explains your whole Xena vibe...did she call me a mortal?"

Diana smiled, amused by Felicity's wonder. "There is much for you to learn."

"I'll say." John murmured, tugging on the hem of his tunic. "I just hope some of those lessons involve pants."

* * *

Felicity cried almost every day. She did it when she thought Diana wouldn't hear her, but ever since her arrival on Themyscira, she mourned for the loss of her world. Though Hippolyta did not know how John and Felicity had broken through the magic separating Themyscira from the realm of mortals, she was sure that they would not be able to go back alive. The look on Felicity's face had been heartbreaking.

Diana couldn't take listening to her pain anymore. She flew down and landed on Felicity's balcony. Tapping on her window, she waited for Felicity to open it. The blondes eyes were rimmed red and she swallowed, looking at her. "Diana...Princess. I um..." She wiped her eyes. "Allergies."

"I doubt that is the case." Diana said. "I have found that sometimes a flight helps a heavy heart."

"Small problem." Felicity said. "I'm kinda earthbound."

"Ah." Diana smiled. "But I am not." She held out her hand, pulling her onto the balcony. "Will you fly with me?"

Felicity glanced out at the city. "I have this thing about heights." She murmured.

"Do you honestly believe I will drop you?" Her question seemed to catch Felicity off guard. She shook her head. Diana sighed."Do not tell me what you believe I wish to hear, Little one."

Felicity frowned. "What gave you the impression that I was the type of person who'd do that?"

Diana nodded. "Nothing at all." She said, holding out her hand. "Come, it will give you something else to concentrate on."

"Yeah, fearing for your life tends to do that." Felicity looked up at the sky, shaking her head. "I can't, Diana. It's not that I don't trust you; it's that..." She hesitated. "Not having my feet on the ground is what landed me here in the first place."

"Then we will walk." Diana declared. "There is a place I would like to show you."

Wearing cloaks so not to be recognized, they walked out of the city into the forest surrounding it. Felicity stuck to Diana's side, jumping when something rustled in the underbrush. She grabbed Diana's arm, her grip surprisingly strong. A deer poked its head out, looking at them, its eyes soft and gentle. It watched them a second before bolting. Felicity let out a small sigh of relief. She looked down at her hand on Diana's arm, pulling it to her side and looking away. There was a slight chill in the air from the loss of her touch.

"There's nothing in these woods that can hurt you." She said. Felicity coughed.

"Is that why you brought your sword?" She muttered. Diana laughed. She was a sharp one, clapping her on the shoulder, she motioned for them to continue their walk.

"Nothing that can hurt you so long as I am with you."

"Right." Felicity glared in front of her. "Because poor Felicity always needs someone to save her."

"I did not say that." Diana said.

"It's what you meant." She stopped abruptly in front of her, causing Diana to bump into her. "I get it, I'm not a fighter, I can't slice people and cut them up into pieces. I haven't fought mythical monsters, I didn't hang out with Odysseus or sail with the Argonauts."

"Neither did I." Diana said simply. "All the Amazons here joined during the age of heroes, but I was made after Themyscira withdrew from the world of men." She lowered her hood, sighing. She had never admit this to anyone, but Felicity wasn't one of the Amazons. She wouldn't judge her the same way.

"Made?" Felicity asked. Diana nodded.

"My mother prayed to the gods that they would grant her a daughter and sculpted me out of the soil of this island."

Felicity's eyes widened. She reached out her hand, letting it hoover between them. Diana smiled, her curiosity was endearing. Taking her hand, she pressed it to her cheek. "You sure don't feel like dirt." Felicity breathed, running her hand slowly down her cheek before yanking her hand back.

"As such, I never proved myself as the others here had and...I...I worked twice as hard as any of the women here. I fought and trained and I still..." She shook her head. "Some times I feel as though it is not enough." She began walking again. "There is no need for you to become a fighter, Felicity...In fact a part of me envies your ability to choose."

"Right." Felicity's eyes flashed with anger. "Because I have so much choice here."

"You miss your family." Diana said. "I know that's why you've been-"

"No it's not." She said, angrily. "My mom...she's all I have back home and since I moved out, I've barely spoken to her. Besides her...there were only two people I would have thought would miss me. One of them is here...and the other." She stopped, her voice wavering slightly as fresh tears came to her eyes. "The other abandoned us the second things got difficult." She shut her eyes. "He probably doesn't even realize we've disappeared." She turned, her shoulders shaking. "So really, I'm completely alone."

"No." Diana said, reaching for her. "You are not. Perhaps your life in the world of men was lonely, but you have a chance here. To be whoever you want to be." She tugged her forward. "Come. It's not far now." The trees began to thin, the sound of waves came through. The trees ended abruptly, giving way to a cliff. Felicity gripped Diana, glancing over the side. There was a small beach insulated by a semi circle formed by the cliffs. It was unattainable by walking. The only way to get their was either swimming or climbing down the cliff.

"Heights." Felicity said.

"Hold on to me." Diana said.

"No, don't-" She screamed as Diana gathered her up and jumped, floating them gently down. She kept screaming until they hit the ground. Pushing away, she stumbled back, falling butt first into the sand. Glaring up at Diana, she scrambled to her feet, wiping herself clean. "I told you, I don't like flying."

"That wasn't flying." Diana said. "That was...very slow falling."

"Oh yeah?" Felicity snapped. "And how would you suggest I get back up there?"

"Well..." Diana glanced up at the cliff face. "I suppose we will have to fly..." She looked out at the ocean. "Or swim."

Felicity pushed her. Diana was caught so off guard she stumbled back.

"Are you starting a fight with me?" She asked.

"No." Felicity said, "Because that would be crazy."

"Yes." Diana agreed, lunging and grabbing her. "It would." Putting her over her shoulder, she pulled off her cloak and began striding towards the water. Felicity twisted around.

"Don't, no I'm sorry." She squirmed.

"You dare to push a princess?" Diana laughed.

"Don't put me in the water, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She gripped the fabric on the back of Diana's dress.

Diana waded ankle deep into the water. "Are you asking for mercy?"

"Maybe?"

"Come now, little one. If you don't want me to fly you up, you need to swim..." Diana let out a sigh. "You might as well start now."

"Let me just point out the fact that you've traumatized me enough today without adding a forced swimming lesson to the list." Felicity grumbled. Diana laughed; she was really too brave for her own good.

"I admire your impertinence." She put her down. Felicity grimaced as her feet hit the water. "I suppose you have suffered enough for one day." Diana turned, ready to go to the sand when a splash of water hit her back. "Why you..." She turned, Felicity's hands were wet. Diana smirked. "If it is a fight you want-" She reached down and splashed a handful of water at Felicity. She jumped back moving into deeper waters in an effort to get away from Diana. "Come here."

"No." She said, turning and running into the water, tripping and falling. The next few minutes were a haze of laughter and flying water. Diana walked out of the water, collapsing onto the sand. Felicity followed suit. Looking up at the sky, she let out a breath. "It's peaceful here."

Diana nodded. "That's why I've been coming here. Whenever I need to escape or feel that there is too much weight on my shoulders, I come here." She'd never brought anyone else to her spot. She looked over at Felicity. She was soaked and sand was sticking to her back. The night sky was reflected in her eyes.

"I've never seen so many stars." She whispered. "There's too much light where I come from."

"Ah yes." Diana said. "The lamps that burn without oil at all hours of the night." She was fascinated by the inventions the world of men had created. "Felicity, I realize that nothing can ever replace what you've lost, but I hope you can...I hope you can find people here who will miss you."

* * *

Digg had settled pretty well into training and in order to initiate him, a tournament was being held. Felicity had been seated behind Hippolyta as an honored guest of the queen. She squinted at the assembled crowd of warriors. There would be one on one battles all day. As the initiate, Digg didn't actually have to go through the rounds of the tournament. He'd been matched against Phoebe, a friend of Diana's.

It was hot underneath the sun, even through the fabric of the pavilion where she was seated, but none of the other women were complaining, probably immune to things like sun burn and UV rays. She took a sip of water, focusing on the arena in front of her. The first couple of rounds began. Digg and Phoebe went first. Felicity flinched and looked away, trying to ignore the clash of metal on metal as swords hit shields. She couldn't look. Sure, Lord of the Rings style sword fights were cool in movies, but this was too real and unlike all the Amazons in arena, if Digg got injured, it could have real consequences.

"It is quite a friendly fight." Hippolyta remarked. "Do you not agree, Felicity?" She hadn't even looked back. Felicity swallowed, focusing on the back of the queen's head.

"If you say so." Her voice a squeak. "You're the expert. To me it just looks like they're planning to hack each other to pieces."

The queen chuckled. "He is holding his own quite well." She looked back giving Felicity a smile. "Do not fear, Phoebe knows not to push too hard."

Before Felicity could reply, Phoebe disarmed Digg, sending his sword flying across the arena. It landed about 5 feet in front of the pavilion, sticking out of the sand. Felicity squeaked, covering her mouth. Across the field, Digg knelt, tossing his shield aside. Phoebe smiled. "Surrendering?" She asked, lowering her weapons.

"Not quite." Digg said, kicking out his leg and knocking Phoebe off balance. She fell to the ground. A hush fell over the crowd. Phoebe got to her feet, dusting herself off. Reaching out her hand, she smiled.

"I believe we can call this a draw."

Digg took it, getting to his feet. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Laughter erupted all around them as they exited the arena. Felicity ignored the next few rounds of fights, concentrating on not fainting. Then Diana entered the arena...followed by Lucretia. Felicity's eyes widened as the two warriors walked up to the pavilion. Lucretia's gaze was predatory and directly trained on her. She shifted, extremely uncomfortable. Diana seemed to notice this, because the grip on her sword tightened. Felicity focused on Diana, maybe if she didn't look at Lucretia, she would stop. Sweat was making her skin slick and sticky, making it difficult to move in her seat. She drank more water, but somehow her throat was still dry.

After bowing to the queen, the two warriors moved back their weapons at the ready. They crashed together. Felicity realized that Hippolyta was right about Digg and Phoebe's fight; it had been friendly.

"Enjoying the view?" Aella sat next to her. Felicity turned, grateful to have something else to focus on.

"They're going to kill each other." She motioned to Diana and Lucretia. She'd never seen the princess so angry.

"No." Aella said. "They are immortal."

"Not invulnerable." Felicity muttered. Aella chuckled, the sound bouncing around her skull making her wince.

"I see someone has been paying attention to Themysciran history. Consider this...them working out issues."

Another ringing strike caused Felicity to shiver. "Remind me to never have any issues with anyone here, ever." She leaned back in her chair, feeling slightly boneless, unable to support her weight.

Aella laughed, leaning back in her seat. "Diana will win."

"What makes you sure?" Her voice sounded as faint as she felt.

"Because she actually has something to fight for." Aella smirked. "Lucretia is posturing. She's made several less than polite comments about you and Diana has been itching to teach her a lesson." She pointed out at the fight. "Diana is holding back, making Lucretia think she's secure in her victory...then she will strike." Aella leaned back, taking a drink of water. She'd won her fight and was in a celebratory mood.

"What do you mean...less than polite?"

Aella raised an eyebrow. "Well, surely you must have realized that Lucretia desires you."

"I was kinda hoping she had...I don't know...forgotten about me."

"Not likely." Aella murmured. "Everyone is talking about you...Diana's been keeping you sheltered, but Lucretia's sword has always been sharper than her mind and this time, she has pushed too far." She frowned. "Are you alright, Felicity?" She looked at her in concern.

Felicity's head was swimming. "Yeah, I'm..." Her neck felt weak and she felt as though she was spinning in her chair. "I-"

Across the arena Lucretia said something to Diana. Felicity couldn't make out the words. She couldn't hear anything. It was as though she was underwater. She stood, her vision tilting as she trembled. There was a thud and it wasn't until she felt pain spreading through her side that she realized that she'd fallen.

"Felicity." The voice, Aella? Was above her.

"FELICITY." Digg?

Finally "Felicity." Diana. She reached towards her, but the world went black.

* * *

"She probably felt over heated by the sun."

"I do not believe so." Aella's voice. "There's something in her water."

"Poison?"

"Of a sort."

Whispers and a clanging noise, accompanied by the drawing of a sword.

"Princess, CALM DOWN."

"Diana." The pain Felicity felt in her throat told her that she was the one who'd spoken. She was feverish, her voice raw.

"Little one."

Her eyes blinked open and her vision was swimming. She groaned, a pressing throbbing in her stomach. "What...why?"

"Lucretia." Diana growled. "She...put something in your water. It is an herb that makes one more... receptive to certain advances." There was a hand in Felicity's hair and she whimpered, moving towards the touch. Diana pulled back. "Is she still under its influence?"

"An Amazon would be through it by now." Phoebe replied. "She is mortal. There is no way to know when she-"

"Diana." Felicity groaned.

"Hush, I am here." Diana said.

"Where's Lucretia?" Digg's voice growled.

"She's in the prison." Diana sounded tired. "We've never had a reason to use those cells before."

"Di-" Felicity gasped, the heat in her stomach moving lower. She needed her closer. She wanted her closer. Lunging towards the sound of Diana's voice, she was held back...by restraints. Her ankles and wrists were tied down. "Di..." She pleaded, not sure what she was asking for.

"Everyone out." Diana said.

"Princess." It was Digg and he didn't sound happy.

"You have my oath as a warrior that I will not lay a hand on her in this state, however for the sake of her pride, I believe there should be as few witnesses as possible."

"She is not the one who should be ashamed." Phoebe hissed.

"I agree with you." Diana said, "but Felicity might not appreciate you being here when her mind clears."

There was a rustling noise then the door closed.

"John." Diana whispered.

"Just...make sure she gets through this." He said. "She's the closest thing to family I have left." Then he left.

Felicity groaned again.

"Do not pull at your restraints, they are meant to insure you do not hurt yourself."

"Diana, please."

"This isn't you, this is the herb talking." She sounded calm, restrained. "Though I have never seen such a strong reaction. The dose must have been high."

"I'm okay with the restraints." Felicity tried to sit up. "Just touch me, please."

Diana exhaled in a hiss. She leaned back in her chair. "No."

The rest of the time passed with threats, pleading, begging, bargaining; eventually Felicity was too tired and fell asleep. By the time she woke up, her fever was down.

"Oh god." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing." Diana's face came into view, looking relieved. "I am gratified to see you are okay."

"What happened?"

"Lucretia." Diana growled. "Do not worry, she will not harm you."

Felicity felt sick as she remembered her whimpering pleas, her neediness.

"It wasn't you, little one." Diana reassured her as she removed the restraints on her wrists and ankles.

"I'm sor-"

"Shhhh." Diana smiled. "Do not apologize for something that was not your fault."

* * *

Felicity stormed into her room in Diana's house. She would slam the door, but her hands were too damaged. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed in frustration. She'd been on Themyscira for almost 6 months and in those months, Diana had tried to find her a job to integrate her into Amazonian society. She couldn't weave or grow plants or handle horses or sew or make pottery and apparently, she grimaced as she looked down at her burned hands, apparently she was terrible at being a blacksmith. She dropped onto her bed, shaking as her burned skin sent wave after wave of searing pain through her veins.

There was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" It was Diana. Felicity didn't know if she could handle the shame of having failed at yet another trade. Diana took her silence as an invitation to enter. "I was told you were injured at the forge." Of course she'd been told. Not a thing happened on this damn island without someone telling Diana. "Let me see your hands." Felicity rolled so her back was to Diana, her hands clutched to her chest. Diana sat on the bed, reaching over and gently turning her onto her back. Her voice softened. "Let me see the damage, Little One." Felicity curled into a ball to hide her hands. "Felicity." Diana chided.

The pain worsened, Felicity sighed and held out her hand, letting out a whine as Diana's eyes widened. She hissed as she examined them.

"You should have gone directly to the healers." She said. "Or they should have been brought to the forge." She stood, walking to the door and giving instructions to someone outside. "I have summoned them." She explained going to sit next to Felicity, pulling her close.

"So they can all laugh at the clumsy mortal." Felicity muttered.

"No one will laugh." Diana ran her hand over her back.

Felicity found herself leaning into the touch, pressing her face against Diana's shoulder, swallowing slightly as she tried to ignore her throbbing hands. "Because they're too afraid of you." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone. "I'm hopeless."

"You are being overly dramatic." Diana chuckled. "Perhaps tomorrow we shall get you an apprenticeship with the playwrights." She looked back at Felicity's hands. "How did this happen?"

"Grabbed a sword too soon and dropped it into boiling water, getting it over my hands." Felicity mumbled, not looking at Diana. The door opened and some healers came in. Washing her burns in cold water and covering them with some soothing goo that smelled like flowers, they bandaged her hands. Diana set up a small shrine on the bedside table, lighting a candle and mumbling a small prayer.

"I am asking Apollo to heal your wounds quickly." She said.

Felicity wiped her eyes and swallowed. "Thank you." She smiled at the healers who nodded and left. "Thank you." She repeated to Diana. Now that she wasn't ready to faint from pain she noted that Diana was wearing her training armor. Her body was streaked with dirt and sweat. "Did you leave training?"

"I was told you'd been injured." Diana spoke as though it was obvious. She pressed a kiss to Felicity's forehead. Felicity flinched back, remembering the aftermath of the tournament. A frown crossed Diana's face. "Rest, little one." She said. Pressing her forehead against Felicity's. "You need to heal. I will have dinner brought to your room." Then she got up, leaving Felicity confused and upset.

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, she glared out the window. How was it that the weather was always perfect? Not always, her brain whispered. There was the sound of laughter. Looking down she saw Phoebe sitting with Digg by the fountain. They were talking in low voices, their heads close together. Felicity pressed her lips together in amusement. It was ironic that Digg would find his place on an island that didn't allow women and she could feel so lost. He had daily training and had been accepted as a warrior while she mangled her hands trying to make swords.

She looked down at her hands. The stinging was gone. Peeling off the bandages, she gaped at her hand. The only evidence of her embarrassing injury was red skin, that she was sure would fade in a few hours. Unbandaging the other hand, she leaned against the windowframe. Another thing out of her control. Another thing she didn't understand. Magic? Ancient Gods? Immortality? She didn't know how that fit in to her world view. She also didn't know how to feel about her reaction to Diana after the tournament. Sure it had been the drugs, but she'd fixated specifically on Diana. She had so many questions and there was only one person who could give her answers. Leaving her room, she walked up a flight of stairs. She faltered outside Diana's door. She was shaking, she realized. She was terrified. She lifted her hand, making a fist, ready to knock, but something held her back.

She couldn't do it. Turning she walked down the stairs. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd try again.

* * *

Diana heard movement outside her door. She waited. She knew it was Felicity and she knew she was conflicted. She wouldn't push. There was hesitation, then the sound of someone turning and walking down the stairs. Diana sighed, Lucretia's actions had ruined Felicity's trust in her own feelings. She couldn't push; Felicity needed to figure this out for herself. "I can wait." She murmured.


End file.
